Buscando mi libertad, encontrando mi felicidad
by Lady Itati Zuu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es maltratada por su padrastro Naraku, su nuevo amigo Inuyasha Taisho la ayudara a alejarse de el, pero luego ocurrirán cosas inesperadas  amor, pasión y venganza
1. Chapter 1

**Era el primer día de clases para los alumnos de la preparatoria, todos se estaban vistiendo para la escuela menos un joven, que a su ver se notaba un poco cansado**

**¿?: Zzzzzz  
Izayoi: InuYasha, levántate o llegaras tarde  
InuYasha: (despertando) mama  
Izayoi: es tu primer día de clases, vístete  
InuYasha: si  
Izayoi: te espero abajo para llevarte a la escuela (se va)  
InuYasha: bien (entra al baño, se ducha, se viste y baja con su madre) ya estoy  
Izayoi: bien…  
¿?: Madre, no te preocupes (toma una gorra y se la pone a InuYasha) yo me llevo a este irresponsable  
InuYasha: que graciosito Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru: vámonos hermano  
InuYasha: adiós mama (sale, sube al auto de su hermano y empieza a escribir en su diario)  
Mi nombre es InuYasha Taisho, tengo 216 años pero parezco de 16 y empiezo mi primer año de preparatoria, mi familia tiene grandes recursos, a pesar de eso en la secundaria era tratado como… bueno, no era muy popular, pero mi familia guarda un secreto, mi familia paterna está conformada por demonios, y mi familia materna está formada por humanos, por lo cual soy un Hanyou y es la razón por la que me deforme un poco, Tengo un medio hermano, de nombre Sesshomaru, que es 300 años mayor que yo, pero se parece de 19 años, el si es demonio completo, pero por algunos problemas, nadie puede saber de la existencia de demonios, así que nadie sabe que somos  
Sesshomaru: (manejando) deja de escribir en tu diario, que te vas a marear  
InuYasha: como si te importara hermano (se baja del auto)  
¿?: Hey InuYasha  
InuYasha: Miroku, entraste en la UACJ (la preparatoria y universidad de CD Juárez)  
Miroku: si, quede en el grupo C  
InuYasha: y yo  
Miroku: ¿también?  
Sesshomaru: bien hermano, si me necesitas estoy en 3-A hasta luego (se va)  
Miroku: solo falta Sango  
Sango: no me busques, aquí estoy  
Miroku: que bien (toca una parte indebida)  
Sango: (cachetada a Miroku) no has cambiado, ¿verdad pervertido?  
Miroku: no es mi culpa  
Sango: lo que digas (entran al salón)  
Miroku: yo voy en la banca 10 (va a su asiento)  
Sango: yo en la 02 (va a su asiento)  
InuYasha: yo en la 05 (va a su asiento)  
Profesor: (entra al salón) yo seré su profesor de Matemáticas, me llamo Mushin así que  
¿?1/2: (Entran) nos permite pasar profesor  
Mushin: llegan tarde, tomen asiento  
¿?1: Yo voy en el 01  
¿?2: Y yo en el 03 (se sientan)  
Mushin: bien, quiero que se presenten por numero de lista, 01, Srta. Higurashi  
Kagome: me llamo Kagome Higurashi  
Mushin: 02, Srta. Mitsuke  
Sango: me llamo Sango Mitsuke  
Mushin: 03, Srta.  
Kikyo: soy Kikyo Higurashi, hermana gemela de Kagome  
Mushin: bien….. 05, joven  
InuYasha: me llamo InuYasha Taisho  
Alumno: huy, nos toco en el mismo grupo que la bestia  
Kagome: ¿Por qué lo llaman así?  
Alumno 2: mira su cabello y sus ojos  
Mushin: que tiene de malo, joven Koga  
Koga: esta bestia no debería estar en esta escuela  
InuYasha: cállate lobo sarnoso  
Mushin: ya basta, cancelamos las presentaciones y abran su libro de matemáticas, en la pagina 11  
Todos: si**

**-en el receso-  
InuYasha: idiota  
Miroku: InuYasha, a los locos se le ignora  
Sango: si, yo no le veo nada de malo a tu cabello, aunque siempre te he querido ver sin gorra  
InuYasha: (nervioso) mejor no  
Sango: ¿Por qué?  
InuYasha: tengo… [Piensa InuYasha] tengo… tengo calva esa parte  
Sango: eh… jajajajaja  
Miroku: enserio jajajajaja  
¿?: Hola  
Sango: hola… eres Kagome Higurashi, ¿no?  
Kagome: si… tú te llamas InuYasha verdad, te vengo a decir que no le hagas caso a Koga, está un poco loco  
Miroku: ¿tú no deberías estar con tu gemela?  
Kagome: Kikyo y yo somos muy diferentes, digamos que ella ya está con la bola de populares  
Sango: te quieres sentar con nosotros  
Kagome: ¿me permiten?  
Miroku: por mí no hay problema  
InuYasha: tampoco conmigo  
Kagome: bien (se sienta)  
Miroku: por cierto ¿tú de donde conoces a Koga?  
Kagome: fui su novia un tiempo, pero terminamos, es muy celoso e irritante  
Sango: ya entiendo  
InuYasha: ese lobo, (Cierra su puño) como quisiera…  
Miroku: ni se te ocurra InuYasha  
Sango: si vas y lo golpeas, iras a dirección, en el primer día de clases, mejor no lo hagas  
InuYasha: bien**


	2. Chapter 2

**La clase de arte**

**-después de clases-  
Kagome: (por teléfono) donde estas Kikyo, te estoy esperando para irnos/pero me voy a quedar con una amiga/y por qué no le llamaste a mama?/ no tuve tiempo/hay Kikyo/adiós hermana/adiós (cuelga)  
Kagome: bien, me voy sola  
¿?: No quieres que te acompañe  
Kagome: ahhh, sango eres tú, me asustas  
Sango: lo siento  
Kagome: pero… bien acompáñame  
Sango: bien (empiezan a caminar)  
Kagome: es increíble esta preparatoria  
Sango: que mejor que la UACJ  
Kagome: si… por cierto, ¿Por qué molestan a InuYasha?  
Sango: por su color de cabello y ojos, ni siquiera a nosotros nos quiere decir por qué tiene ese color  
Kagome: ¿enserio?... a de ser por… [Que haces Kagome, no puedes hablar de demonios ni de Sacerdotisas, sería muy peligroso]  
Sango: ¿Por qué?  
Kagome: no… nada  
Sango: por cierto, ¿quieres ir con nosotros al parque acuático?  
Kagome: ¿Cuándo?  
Sango: el sábado  
Kagome: ¿todos están de acuerdo?  
Sango: por Miroku, no hay problema, el que falta es InuYasha, no sé si quiera ir  
Kagome: bien… ya llegamos a mi casa… nos vemos mañana (empieza a subir las escaleras)  
Sango: si, adiós (se va)  
Kagome: (entra a la casa) ya llegue… mama, abuelo… SOTA  
Sota: no grites, ellos salieron, estamos solos hermana  
Kagome: gracias por avisar  
Sota: vamos a jugar videojuegos  
Kagome: si, Onimusha Down of dreams  
Sota: si, yo quiero usar a Soki  
Kagome: yo al 2 player  
Sota: bien**

**InuYasha: (entrando con Sesshomaru) madre  
Sesshomaru: ya llegamos  
Izayoi: hola chicos  
InuYasha: al fin (se quita la gorra)  
Izayoi: no quieren saludar a alguien (aparece una persona a su espalda)  
Sesshomaru: padre  
InuYasha: eh… ¿el es mi padre?  
: ¿como estas?  
Sesshomaru: padre, no te vemos desde que InuYasha cumplió 3 años  
InuYasha: hola  
: que grandes están  
Izayoi: vamos a cenar  
Todos: si  
-al día siguiente-**

**Kagome: (bosteza) tengo sueño  
Sota: hay hermana  
Kagome: cállate sota ¬¬ me trajiste jugando hasta la 1:00am  
Sota: si, ya se  
Kagome: hash (ve que pasa un carro junto a ella) mira, los Taisho  
Sota: si, los millonarios, la menor de los hermanos Taisho, Ai Taisho, va en mi salón  
Kagome: yo que sé es una linda niña  
Sota: claro que no, es muy infantil  
Kagome: Sota, van en 4to grado  
Sota: ah... cierto  
Kagome: hash**

**Sesshomaru: (pasando al lado de Kagome) mira InuYasha, la chica que estaba contigo ayer en el receso  
InuYasha: Kagome  
Ai: ya quiero llegar a la escuela  
InuYasha: si como no, duramos casi media hora levantándote  
Ai: jeje  
Sesshomaru: InuYasha, Ai, no se peleen  
-en la escuela-  
m. de artes: bien, fórmense en parejas, hombre y mujer, y pónganse a pintar  
Miroku: Sanguito  
Sango: ya que  
Koga: Kagome  
Kagome: ni lo pienses  
Kikyo: yo me junto contigo Koga  
Kagome: bien [ya no hay chicos]  
M. de artes: Srta. Higurashi, por que no se ha juntado con alguien  
Kagome: porque no hay nadie  
M. de artes: están el joven Hakaku y el joven InuYasha  
Hakaku: hola  
Kagome: (mirando a Hakaku) mejor InuYasha Kun  
InuYasha: bien (se sientan y comienzan a pintar)  
Kagome: no te enojes si no te pinto bien  
InuYasha: no hay problema  
Kagome: bien (sigue pintando)  
InuYasha: (terminando de pintar) listo  
Kagome: ¿en serio? (mira su pintura) [es un asco]  
InuYasha: mira (voltea su pintura)  
Kagome: eh [parece que me estuviera viendo en un espejo] ¿Dónde aprendiste a pintar así?  
InuYasha: no se, solo presta atención a la figura que pintaras  
Kagome: dame clases por favor  
InuYasha: de acuerdo… pero no en mi casa  
Kagome: entonces en la mía  
InuYasha: buena idea… muéstrame tu pintura  
Kagome: eh [no le puedo mostrar esto] pero…  
InuYasha: muéstramela  
Kagome: (voltea su pintura) lo siento  
InuYasha: eh… jajajajaja  
Kagome: no te rías  
M. de artes: (viendo la pintura de InuYasha) bien hecho joven Taisho (ve la pintura de Kagome) siga practicando Srta. Higurashi  
Kagome: si**


	3. Chapter 3

El secreto de InuYasha es revelado

**-dos semanas después)  
InuYasha: pero… porque Harás fiesta de 15 años si los cumpliste hace un mes  
Kagome: porque no me festejaron  
Sango: déjala  
Miroku: por cierto, y Kikyo  
Kagome: estaba tan emocionada que no pudo dormir y no se levanto  
Sango: jajajajajajaja  
Miroku: parece niña pequeña  
Kagome: ya lo sé  
InuYasha: ya tienen todo listo para la noche  
Kagome: si  
Miroku: vamos a ir juntos sango y yo, ya que  
Sango: somos novios  
Kagome: FELICIDADES  
InuYasha: Wa… Miroku, tu ya tienes pareja y yo no  
Miroku: por lo menos consigue con quien ir a la fiesta de Kagome  
InuYasha: [y si la invito a ella]  
Kagome: (mirando a otro lado) nos faltan chambelanes, si quieres, puedes ser uno  
InuYasha: Kagome [que hago, tengo otra quinceañera hoy]  
Kagome: (evitando que vieran lo roja que esta) b-bueno, solo si quieres  
InuYasha: de acuerdo  
Kagome: eh… miren, ya llegamos  
InuYasha: voy a matar a Sesshomaru, como se le ocurre enfermarse y no prestarme el auto  
Miroku: porque el que te presto la vez pasada lo chocaste  
InuYasha: no… ME chocaron  
Sango: InuYasha… venias saliendo de una fiesta, un poco ebrio  
Kagome: ¿enserio? Jajajajaja  
InuYasha: cállense (entran al salón) hicieron la tarea de Español  
Kagome: si… ¿tú no la hiciste?  
InuYasha: estuve ocupado cumpliéndole caprichos a mi hermano, "InuYasha… quiero pizza" "InuYasha, tráeme agua" Hash, es insoportable  
Kagome: que caprichoso  
M. de esp.: bien, chicos, tomen asiento (todos se sientan) saquen su tarea  
InuYasha: maestra, tuve un problema y no la pude terminar  
M. de esp.: ¿Qué problema?  
InuYasha: mi hermano se enfermo y lamentablemente tuve que cuidarlo  
Koga: no le crea maestra, esta bestia no atiende a razones  
InuYasha: cállate lobo sarnoso  
M. de esp.: SALGAN DEL SALON LOS DOS, Y VAYAN A DIRECCION  
Inu/Koga: si maestra (salen)  
M. de esp.: Srta. Higurashi, asegúrese de que lleguen  
Kagome: eh, ¿yo?  
M. de esp.: quien más  
Kagome: bien (los sigue) ¿donde están?  
InuYasha: ¿Qué haces afuera Kagome?  
Kagome: la maestra me envío a asegurarme de que entren a dirección  
InuYasha: ese lobo acaba de entrar, sigo después de el (se sienta en el suelo)  
Kagome: (igual se sienta) hace tiempo que te quería preguntar, ¿tú no eres humano verdad?  
InuYasha: eh… n-no sé de qué e-estás hablando  
Kagome: de esto (le quita la gorra) tú no eres humano (InuYasha tiene orejas de perro)  
InuYasha: y ya que lo sabes, que Vas a hacer  
Kagome: nadie más lo sabrá, yo tengo poderes espirituales, pero también lo guardo en secreto, Kikyo, mi madre, mi hermano, todos en mi familia tiene poderes espirituales  
InuYasha: ¿enserio?  
Kagome: pero no le decimos a nadie por temor a que nos maltraten, o no nos tomen en cuenta  
InuYasha: es lo mismo conmigo, Ai y yo no somos demonios, pero tampoco humanos  
Kagome: ¿Hanyou?  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: tranquilo, nadie sabrá de esto  
¿?: Más que yo  
Kagome: Koga  
InuYasha: que quieres  
Koga: ya te toca entrar bestia  
Kagome: ya déjalo en paz, tú también eres un demonio  
Koga: pero que  
InuYasha: ¿es cierto?  
Koga: y que si lo soy, por lo menos no me deforme, como este que tiene orejas y el cabello y ojos de un color inadecuado  
InuYasha: cállate lobo sarnoso (entra a dirección)  
Kagome: bien, me voy  
Koga: (la toma de la cintura) tu no vas a ninguna parte  
Kagome: suéltame Koga… hace tiempo que terminamos  
Koga: pero quiero volver a salir contigo  
Kagome: pero yo no (se suelta) adiós (se va al salón)  
Koga: vas a ver Kagome Higurashi, muy pronto volverás conmigo  
-a la salida de la escuela-  
Miroku: te castigaron  
InuYasha: si… mañana tenemos que venir a limpiar el salón, y luego acompañado de ese lobo sarnoso, que horror  
Sango: hay InuYasha  
Kagome: no debiste seguirle el juego  
Miroku: como te dije antes  
San/Mir/Kag: ¡a los locos se les ignora!  
InuYasha: ya está hecho, ni modo  
Sango: ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos en la fiesta Kagome  
Kagome: adiós  
Miroku: yo aquí me separo, chao chicos (se va)  
InuYasha: bien, sigo enojado con Sesshomaru, POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME PRESTO EL COCHE  
Kagome: por idiota  
InuYasha: Hash… allí esta mí casa, adiós (entra a su casa)  
Kagome: ahora estoy sola  
¿?: Hermana  
Kagome: Kikyo  
Kikyo: apúrate, tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta  
Kagome: y tú tienes que ir a recuperación  
Kikyo: ¿Qué?  
Kagome: jajá jajá, es broma  
Kikyo: mala (le toma la mano y sale corriendo) hay que llegar rápido (entran a la casa) mama, ya llegamos  
Naomi: chicas, suban a cambiarse  
Kag/Kik: si mama (suben)  
Kikyo: hay, donde están los vestidos  
Kagome: recuerda que el mío es el que tiene rosa  
Kikyo: el mío tiene dorado (se visten)  
Kagome: te maquillo y me maquillas (hacen eso, parecían espejo, a diferencia de que Kikyo tiene el cabello muy largo y Kagome más o menos) YA ESTAMOS MAMA  
Naomi: BAJEN**


	4. Chapter 4

La fiesta de XV años

**Kagome: vamos Kikyo  
Kikyo: si (bajan) mama  
Naomi: hay que lindas se ven, pero… cámbiense el vestido (les entrega otra caja a cada una) para que se vean distintas  
Kikyo: pero mama  
Kagome: gracias mama  
Naomi: el dorado oscuro es de Kikyo y el clarito es de Kagome  
Kikyo: (saca su vestido) hay, que lindo  
Kagome: increíble (se cambian)  
Kikyo: o por  
Kagome: dios  
Kag/Kik: ¡te vez increíble! ¡Kawaiiiii!  
Kagome: estas hermosa  
Kikyo: tu también  
Naomi: ahora se ven mejor  
Kagome: gracias mama  
Kikyo: si gracias  
Naomi: vámonos  
Kagome: ¿Dónde están Sota y el Abuelo?  
Naomi: en el salón… y sus chambelanes aquí (entran dos chicos)  
Kikyo: son los  
Kagome: Taisho  
InuYasha: al parecer si eres tú con la que bailare  
Sesshomaru: ¿Quiénes son?  
InuYasha: ella es mi amiga Kagome, y ella su hermana gemela, Kikyo  
Sesshomaru: OK  
-en el salón-  
Sango: felicidades Kagome  
Miroku: si, felicidades  
Kagome: gracias chicos  
Kikyo: hermana  
Kagome: que pasa Kikyo  
Kikyo: mira, ellas son Kagura y Kanna, mis amigas  
Kagome: mucho gusto  
Kagura: el gusto es mío [vaya, se parece a Kikyo, bastante]  
Kanna: hola  
Kikyo: vámonos (se van)  
InuYasha: al parecer también tiene amigas  
Miroku: si  
Sango: oye Kagome, hay que unirnos a la fiesta, todos están bailando  
Kagome: si, buena idea  
Miroku: vamos Sango (la toma de la mano y van a bailar)  
Kagome: (suspira) [yo no puedo obligar a InuYasha a estar conmigo]  
InuYasha: (levemente sonrojado) ¿q-quieres bailar?  
Kagome: InuYasha  
InuYasha: si no quieres  
Kagome: S-si  
InuYasha: (sonríe, la toma de la mano y empiezan a bailar)  
Kagome: jajá  
InuYasha: de que te Ríes  
Kagome: estas rojo jajá  
InuYasha: porque no te vez al espejo  
Kagome: (sonrojada) creo que si  
Naomi: bien, Kagome, vas a partir el pastel con tu hermana  
Kagome: claro… con permiso InuYasha  
InuYasha: ya no me dices InuYasha Kun  
Kagome: loco  
InuYasha: eh  
Kagome: (ya con Kikyo) feliz cumpleaños hermana  
Kikyo: igualmente (se toman de las manos y parten el pastel, todos aplauden)  
Naomi: chicos, es la oportunidad de que canten, ¿quieren?  
Inu/Ses/Mir: SI  
Naomi: ahora los chicos… Miroku, InuYasha y Sesshomaru tienen una presentación… Shut up de simple plan**

**Todos: (aplauden y gritan)  
Naomi: fue todo, sigan bailando  
Kagome: que bien cantan chicos  
Miroku: muchas gracias  
InuYasha: llevamos ensayando desde hace mucho  
Sesshomaru: a mí me metieron sin darme cuenta  
Sango: ¿enserio?  
Sesshomaru: si  
Kagome: no que estabas enfermo  
InuYasha: no solo quería faltar a clases ¬¬  
Kagome: n.n°  
Sango: jajajajajajaja  
Kagome: si, se nota que es tu hermano  
InuYasha: eh… [No le entendí]  
Sango: (susurrándole a Kagome) creo que no te entendió  
Kagome: ya me di cuenta  
San/Kag: jajajajajajaja  
Kagome: me la estoy pasando de maravilla  
Sango: si contar que los chicos estas peleándose con Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru: no me vuelvan a meter en sus problemas  
InuYasha: en primera, tú fuiste quien nos obligo a ensayar**


	5. Chapter 5

Una tarde de amigos y un problema fatal

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: mama, ya termine con los trastes  
Kikyo: ya acabe de limpiar la cocina  
Sota: ya limpie mi cuarto  
Naomi: bien, preparen sus cosas para mañana chicas  
Kik/Kag: SI (suben a la habitación)  
InuYasha: Sesshomaru… SESSHOMARU… ¿Dónde está? (encuentra una nota) eh… Para InuYasha (comienza a leer)  
Lo siento hermano, no puedo preparar mis cosas para mañana, ya que tuve que ir a la escuela a limpiar, papa y mama están de compras, te toca acomodar la comida para mañana, cuídate  
Sesshomaru  
InuYasha: maldito Sesshomaru, yo no sé cocinar… aparte de que tengo que ir a enseñarle a pintar a Kagome  
Izayoi: (desde abajo) que pasa hijo  
InuYasha: nada mama (va a la cocina) tengo que salir  
Izayoi: no me digas a mí, dile a tu padre  
InuYasha: bien (va a la sala) papa… voy a salir  
InuT: si, ve  
InuYasha: gracias (sale de la casa) bien… ¿Dónde vive Kagome? (acordándose)  
Kikyo: listo, ya tenemos todo  
Kagome: y ya tengo mis materiales para pintura  
Kikyo: ¿si va a venir InuYasha?  
Kagome: me dijo que si, lleva dos semanas viniendo… (Ríe) lo que me da risa es que siempre se pierde…  
Kikyo: cuanto a que ahorita está perdido  
InuYasha: (estornuda) hay, quien estará hablando de mi, demonios, no me acuerdo donde es la casa de Kagome, siempre me regaña por lo mismo  
¿?: (Choca con InuYasha y cae al suelo) oye fíjate por donde pasas  
InuYasha: ten cuidado Sota  
Sota: ah, eres tu InuYasha, no me digas que otra vez te perdiste  
InuYasha: si  
Sota: n.n°, (lo nota diferente) oye… ¿te hiciste algo?  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo qué?  
Sota: mira tu cabello  
InuYasha: eh [hay no, me había olvidado] m-mejor vámonos  
Sota: pero  
InuYasha: ha de ser tu imaginación… apúrate  
Sota: si**

**Kagome: todavía no llega  
Naomi: hay hija, tranquilízate…  
Kagome: por cierto, y ¿papa?  
Naomi: creo que en el trabajo  
Kagome: bien (se escuchan ruidos en la puerta) mama, Sota se quedo encerrado  
Naomi: yo voy (va a abrir la puerta) hola, que gusto verte InuYasha  
Kagome: [ya llego]  
InuYasha: y Kagome  
Kagome: (saliendo de la sala) aquí (nota que InuYasha trae todo el cabello cubierto) porque traes el cabello así (queriéndole quitar el gorro de la chamarra)  
InuYasha: no lo hagas (deteniendo su gorro)  
Kagome: y tú que traes (susurrándole) ya sé que eres un Hanyou, ¿ya perdiste tus poderes verdad?  
InuYasha: eh…  
Kagome: la verdad  
InuYasha: si (se quita el gorro)  
Kagome: ven, sigue ayudándome en pintura  
InuYasha: si (van al comedor y se sientan)  
-después de practicar-  
InuYasha: vez que te sale mejor  
Kagome: si… gracias  
InuYasha: no hay problema  
Kagome: ¿quieres que te ayude yo con algo?  
InuYasha: eh… si  
Kagome: ¿que necesitas?  
InuYasha: que me ayudes a cocinar lo de mañana  
Kagome: ¿Qué no se encargaría Sesshomaru?  
InuYasha: se supone  
Kagome: bien, te ayudare, pero primero hay que ir de compras  
InuYasha: ¿a qué?  
Kagome: a comprar con que hacer la comida  
InuYasha: bien  
-en el súper-  
Kagome: tenemos que comprar carne para asar  
InuYasha: y un plato de esos que traen jamón, queso, uvas, etc.  
Kagome: y materiales para preparar un pastel  
InuYasha: también para jugo  
Kagome: entonces vamos (pasan a recoger todo y pagan)  
InuYasha: que rápido  
Kagome: problemático ahorita en la cocina  
InuYasha: creo que si  
-en la casa de Kagome-  
Naomi: ¿vas a usar la estufa hija?  
Kagome: si mama  
Naomi: ten cuidado entonces (se va)  
Kagome: bien InuYasha… hay que preparan el platón de carnes frías, corta este jamón en cuadritos  
InuYasha: si (empieza a cortar)  
Kagome: yo parto los quesos (también corta)  
-terminando el platón-  
Kagome: ahora el pastel  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: encárgate de encender el horno y de preparar el dulce, yo me encargo de lo demás  
InuYasha: bien (prepara lo que Kagome le dijo)  
Kagome: bien (comienza a mezclar los ingredientes) AHHHH  
InuYasha: que te pasa  
Kagome: mira el hormiguero (habían muchas hormigas dentro de la cocina de Kagome)  
InuYasha: no dejes que se acerquen a la comida, tápala, voy rápido a la tienda por un insecticida (se va)  
Kagome: hay dios que asco… tendré que usar los poderes espirituales para asustarlas (pone sus manos al frente, como si fuera a lanzar algo y empieza a salir un resplandor rosa que asusta a las hormigas) listo (voltea y ve a un InuYasha sorprendido) que… ¿acaso no sabes usar tus poderes?  
InuYasha: un poco (mira el insecticida) gaste dinero al pedo  
Kagome: yo te lo pagare  
InuYasha: no hay problema (terminan de cocinar) se ve delicioso  
Kagome: las carnes las asamos mañana en el parque acuático, y no nos llevo mucho  
InuYasha: vamos a un lago, no a un parque acuático  
Kagome: ¿enserio?  
InuYasha: solo estaremos nosotros  
Kagome: entonces no tendrás que ocultar tus orejas… aunque te vez lindo así  
InuYasha: eh (la abraza) gracias por ayudarme con esto  
Kagome: eh (se separa) n-no hay problema, para eso son los amigos  
InuYasha: c-creo que si  
Kagome: bien, (mira su reloj) son las 3:30pm... ¿quieres hacer algo?  
InuYasha: vamos por hamburguesas, yo invito  
Kagome: si  
-en wc Donald  
Señora: ¿qué vas a querer?  
Kagome: yo una hamburguesa de pollo  
InuYasha: yo una monstruo  
Señora: enseguida se las preparamos, si gustan esperen en alguna mesa (se va)  
InuYasha: ven (se sientan)  
Kagome: llevo tiempo sin venir aquí  
InuYasha: ¿enserio?  
Kagome: cuando deje de trabajar aquí  
InuYasha: ¿trabajabas aquí?  
Kagome: Hm, un tiempo, para tener con que entrar a la prepa, está muy cara  
InuYasha: ¿y por qué no sacas beca?  
Kagome: porque con la clase de artes no tengo la calificación necesaria**

**InuYasha: para eso te estoy ayudando  
Señora: Sr. Taisho, ya está su pedido  
InuYasha: ya vuelvo (se levanta)  
Kagome: si [que lindo es InuYasha] eh… como pienso en eso en un momento como este  
InuYasha: con quien hablas loca (se sienta)  
Kagome: eh… con nadie n_n  
InuYasha: como digas… (Toma su hamburguesa y la muerde) que, no vas a comer  
Kagome: eh… S-si (hace lo mismo)**

**-en la casa-  
InuYasha: me la pase muy bien hoy  
Kagome: si… menos por el hecho de nos perdimos por tu culpa  
InuYasha: no fue mi culpa… yo solo tome un atajo  
Kagome: con razón siempre te pierdes  
InuYasha: yo ya me tengo que ir  
Kagome: nos vemos mañana  
InuYasha: (le besa la mejilla) hasta mañana (se va)  
Kagome: (levemente sonrojada) adiós (entra a la sala) que bueno que no hay nadie  
¿?: ¿Dónde estabas?  
Kagome: Naraku  
Naraku: porque diablos sales con un Demonio  
Kagome: no te incumbe  
Naraku: claro que sí, yo soy tu padrastro, quien se tiene que hacer cargo de ti  
Kagome: me vale que te casaras con mi madre, pero a mí no me controlas  
Naraku: (la golpea) no me vuelvas a hablar así oíste… ¿me vas a contestar o qué?  
Kagome: [tengo que ocultar que InuYasha es un demonio] InuYasha no es ningún demonio  
Naraku: InuYasha… InuYasha Taisho si es un demonio… hijo de Inu no Taisho  
Kagome: que no, ya déjame en paz (se sube a su cuarto)  
Naraku: maldito InuYasha, cuando te atrape, rezaras jamás haber conocido a los Higurashi**


	6. Chapter 6

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: (arreglándose) demonios, el golpe que me dio Naraku ayer me dejo moretón… KIKYO  
Kikyo: que pasa hermana  
Kagome: me prestas tu maquillaje  
Kikyo: tú nunca te maquillas  
Kagome: por favor  
Kikyo: de acuerdo (nota el moretón) ¿qué te paso hermana?  
Kagome: nada grave  
Kikyo: mira, hay que hacer esto (le pone distintos tipos de maquillajes y queda cubierta)  
Kagome: gracias  
Kikyo: de nada  
Naomi: (desde abajo) ya llegaron sus amigos  
Kikyo: vamos Kagome  
Kagome: si (bajan) hola Sango  
Sango: vamos, están todos en la híper camioneta de Sesshomaru ( van InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo y Kagome allí dentro)  
Kikyo: vámonos  
-en el lago-  
Kagome: que hermoso  
Kikyo: si, nunca había venido  
Sango: nosotros a cada rato  
InuYasha: para los cumpleaños  
Miroku: graduaciones  
Sango: días festivos  
Kagome: bien, hay que acomodar todo  
InuYasha: vayan a cambiarse chicas, yo me encargo de que este libidinoso se quede aquí  
Kik/Kag/San: SI (van a cambiarse y regresan)  
Kagome: listo  
Sango: yo voy a comer primero  
Kikyo: si, duramos 5 horas en llegar aquí  
Kagome: si a comer  
InuYasha: pero antes (toma a Kagome como si fuera princesa) me acompañas  
Kagome: (sonrojada) p-para q-que  
InuYasha: (cerca del río) para esto (la lanza al agua) jajajajajajaja  
Kagome: InuYasha (sale del agua) vas a ver (lo persigue hasta donde puede)  
InuYasha: lero lero  
Kagome: (tomándolo) te alcance  
InuYasha: si jajaja (cambia su cara de alegre a seria cuando nota algo) que es esto… ¿Por qué tienes ese moretón?  
Kagome: [maldición] ettoo… [Piensa] me… me caí  
InuYasha: eso nadie te lo cree, ayer en lo que te lleve no traías eso, y tu casa está bien acolchonada por tu hermano  
Kagome: de acuerdo…me pelee con Naraku  
InuYasha: ¿Quién es Naraku?  
Kikyo: nuestro padrastro  
Kagome: se enojo porque venía contigo (susurrándole) creo que sabe que eres demonio  
InuYasha: maldición  
Sango: y te golpeo  
Kagome: u. u si  
InuYasha: porque no has hecho algo, no tiene el derecho de tratarte así  
Kagome: tuve la culpa por gritarle que me valía que fuera él, que no me controlaba, y me golpeo  
Miroku: debes ir a defenderte, denúncialo, tienes 15 años, puedes hacerlo  
Kagome: pero no quiero que mi madre este triste, ella lo quiere mucho  
InuYasha: voy a estar yendo a tu casa, casi a diario, quiero ver qué clase de hombre es  
Kagome: pero  
Sesshomaru: por más que odie a mi hermano, tiene razón  
Kagome: pero (ojala a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru) y si los descubre… Naraku es cazador, pero según lo que yo he visto, cazador de demonios, y si tiene a uno en la mira, lo mata cueste lo que le cueste  
Sango: no hay probl. (Le cae el 20) ¿DEMONIOS?... LOS DEMONIOS NO EXISTEN  
Miroku: están locos o Kee?  
Kagome: díganle la verdad, son sus amigos, pueden confiar en ellos  
InuYasha: bien (se quita el paño que tenía en la cabeza, descubriendo sus orejas) yo soy un Hanyou  
Sesshomaru: y yo un Youkai, o demonio, es la misma  
Sango: ¿Qué?  
Miroku: ¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?  
Kagome: es la gran realidad  
Miroku: bien… (Alegre) pero que tiene de malo, aquí vinimos a divertirnos un rato, no a revelar todos los secretos  
Sango: creo que tiene Razón, y su secreto nadie más lo sabrá  
InuYasha: gracias amigos (abrazo grupal: Inu, Miroku, Kagome y sango)  
Sesshomaru: si… gracias  
Kagome: bien, Kikyo… ¿Kikyo?... ¿y Kikyo?  
Kikyo: (sale del agua) aquí  
Kagome: a qué hora te metiste  
Kikyo: desde que me cambie  
Sango: 0.0… es rápida  
-de regreso a la ciudad-  
Sesshomaru: ya dejamos a todos, InuYasha, deja a Kagome  
InuYasha: si, me quedare con ella un rato  
Kagome: gracias (después de un rato llegan a la casa de Kagome) espera aquí afuera  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: (entra) hola mama (nota que el único que esta es Naraku)  
Naraku: llegaste muy tarde  
Kagome: ya déjame en paz… donde esta mi madre y Sota  
Naraku: salieron a una fiesta… y Kikyo me llamo diciendo que se quedara con Kanna  
Kagome: ¿y por qué me regañas? Yo tengo que vivir mi vida  
Naraku: escúchame bien (la golpea) tu no me hablas así, o soy capaz de cualquier cosa  
InuYasha: (al escuchar el golpe entra) que hace… usted no la puede golpear  
Naraku: ¿Quién eres tú? (lo reconoce) InuYasha Taisho, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí  
InuYasha: me quedare esta noche señor, no permitiré que la vuelva a golpear  
Naraku: y tu quien te crees (sacando una navaja)  
Kagome: (toma de la mano a InuYasha y se lo lleva a la habitación) InuYasha, ¿Qué haces?... el te puede lastimar, y es algo que no quiero que haga  
InuYasha: por dios, como vas a dejar que ese imbécil te golpee  
Kagome: ya, tranquilízate, además no te puedes quedar  
InuYasha: claro que si… voy a avisarle a Sesshomaru por teléfono (saca el celular y marca) bueno/¿qué pasa hermano?/ me voy a quedar con Kagome, está sola con este señor que siempre la golpea/de acuerdo, yo le aviso a mis padres, cuídate/gracias/adiós/adiós**


	7. Chapter 7

**-un rato después-  
InuYasha: (saca su laptop) bien, tengo que encontrar cual es la manera de alejarla de ese Señor (empieza a buscar hasta que encuentra algo) bien… "cuando hay una chica joven que se quiera alejar, la única manera es que ante la ley tenga un compañero, o esposo, a temprana edad… o que tal joven tenga pruebas de algo que el padre o madre hizo dañándola, siendo alejada de ellos a un orfanato" entonces tenemos que conseguir pruebas (cierra la laptop) mejor me voy a dormir (se acuesta y después de un rato se duerme)**

**-al día siguiente-  
InuYasha: (despertando) al fin domingo (intenta levantarse pero ve a Kagome a su lado dormida y abrazándolo) ¿a qué hora llego aquí?... Kagome… despierta  
Kagome: (medio dormida) no quiero  
InuYasha: ya levántate floja  
Kagome: bien (se sienta en la cama)  
InuYasha: ¿a qué hora cambiaste de cama?  
Kagome: es que, hace rato se escucharon ruidos haya abajo, Naraku está muy enojado  
InuYasha: y te asustaste  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: ¿te quieres alejar del?  
Kagome: claro que sí, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia  
InuYasha: estoy investigando, hasta ahora solo encontré 2 opciones, pero quizá encuentre más  
Kagome: ya se cuales son, no quiero ser alejada de mi familia, así que cuando estaba con Koga, me iba a casar con él, pero luego terminamos, me tuve que amolar  
InuYasha: eh…  
Kagome: no por siempre, al cumplir la mayoría de edad me separaría de él, pero me descubrió  
InuYasha: entonces no lo amabas  
Kagome: claro que no… estaba con el porqué prometió ayudarme, pero al final pensó que era real  
InuYasha: ¿y cómo te alejaras del?  
Kagome: solo me queda esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad o esperar enamorarme  
InuYasha: o una boda arreglada… cásate y al cumplir la mayoría de edad te separas, como con Koga  
Kagome: como si fuera fácil, el único que estaría de acuerdo es el mismísimo Koga, y no me podré separar de él (sigue renegando)  
InuYasha: yo estaría de acuerdo  
Kagome: además, Koga es un… ¿Qué?  
InuYasha: que yo te ayudaría  
Kagome: ¿enserio lo harías?  
InuYasha: eres mi amiga, haría lo que sea para que te alejes de ese señor  
Kagome: en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad te dejare libre ¿bien?  
InuYasha: de acuerdo  
Kagome: gracias (lo abraza) siempre te lo voy a agradecer  
InuYasha: solo es cuestión de saber actuar… ensayamos un rato y bajamos  
Kagome: si (ensayan y bajan a dar la cara con Naraku)  
Naraku: al fin bajas mocosa  
Kagome: y que te importa que pase con mi vida  
Naraku: cállate (la cachetea) tu vida la controlo yo  
InuYasha: no le vuelva a levantar una mano a MI "prometida"  
Naraku: prometida… te vas a casar con este demonio  
Kagome: si y ¿Qué?  
Naraku: (la vuelve a golpear) tú no te vas a casar hasta que…  
¿?: (Entran) que es todo este escándalo  
InuYasha: (le acaricia la mejilla a Kagome) ¿estás bien?  
¿?2: ¿Que paso hermana?  
Kagome: mama, Sota  
InuYasha: este hombre ha estado golpeando a Kagome, y ahorita la golpeo 2 veces  
Naomi: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naraku?  
Naraku: porque la niña ahora sale con que se nos casa a temprana edad  
Naomi: ¿es cierto, hija?  
Kagome: si  
Sota: ¿con quién?  
InuYasha: yo se lo propuse esta mañana  
Naomi: hay que lindo, por mi parte no hay problema, que bonito  
Sota: si, una menos en la casa  
Kagome: [todo está saliendo a la perfección, solo que no nos descubran] tenemos que salir  
Naomi: claro, ve hija  
Kagome: chao  
InuYasha: hasta pronto señora (salen de la casa)  
Kagome: gracias InuYasha  
InuYasha: pero claro, esto de la actuación lo deben saber los chicos, para que no nos molesten o algo  
Kagome: claro… pero… ¿no te regañan tus padres?  
InuYasha: mi madre… no lo creo… mi padre… me va a sermonar pero creo que no me regañara  
Kagome: OK  
InuYasha: llamare a los chicos para vernos en el parque (saca su celular, habla un rato y cuelga) Miroku se encargara de avisarles  
Kagome: entonces vamos al parque  
InuYasha: eh… si  
-más tarde en el parque-  
Sango: que paso  
Miroku: cuál es la urgencia  
Sesshomaru: que pasa hermano  
InuYasha: ya tenemos la manera de alejar a Kagome de Naraku  
Kikyo: ¿y cuál es?  
Kagome: una boda arreglada, serán tres años hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y nos separamos  
Sango: entonces nosotros los ayudamos con este plan  
Sesshomaru: yo actúo con mis padres para que te crean hermano  
Kikyo: si, yo también quiero ayudar  
Miroku: si  
Kagome: gracias chicos  
Sango: problema… problema  
Kagome: ¿Cuál problema?  
Sango: ¿pueden actuar como enamorados?  
Kagome: eh… ettoo  
InuYasha: creo que si**


	8. Chapter 8

Una tarde de amigos y un problema fatal

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: mama, ya termine con los trastes  
Kikyo: ya acabe de limpiar la cocina  
Sota: ya limpie mi cuarto  
Naomi: bien, preparen sus cosas para mañana chicas  
Kik/Kag: SI (suben a la habitación)  
InuYasha: Sesshomaru… SESSHOMARU… ¿Dónde está? (encuentra una nota) eh… Para InuYasha (comienza a leer)  
Lo siento hermano, no puedo preparar mis cosas para mañana, ya que tuve que ir a la escuela a limpiar, papa y mama están de compras, te toca acomodar la comida para mañana, cuídate  
Sesshomaru  
InuYasha: maldito Sesshomaru, yo no sé cocinar… aparte de que tengo que ir a enseñarle a pintar a Kagome  
Izayoi: (desde abajo) que pasa hijo  
InuYasha: nada mama (va a la cocina) tengo que salir  
Izayoi: no me digas a mí, dile a tu padre  
InuYasha: bien (va a la sala) papa… voy a salir  
InuT: si, ve  
InuYasha: gracias (sale de la casa) bien… ¿Dónde vive Kagome? (acordándose)  
Kikyo: listo, ya tenemos todo  
Kagome: y ya tengo mis materiales para pintura  
Kikyo: ¿si va a venir InuYasha?  
Kagome: me dijo que si, lleva dos semanas viniendo… (Ríe) lo que me da risa es que siempre se pierde…  
Kikyo: cuanto a que ahorita está perdido  
InuYasha: (estornuda) hay, quien estará hablando de mi, demonios, no me acuerdo donde es la casa de Kagome, siempre me regaña por lo mismo  
¿?: (Choca con InuYasha y cae al suelo) oye fíjate por donde pasas  
InuYasha: ten cuidado Sota  
Sota: ah, eres tu InuYasha, no me digas que otra vez te perdiste  
InuYasha: si  
Sota: n.n°, (lo nota diferente) oye… ¿te hiciste algo?  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo qué?  
Sota: mira tu cabello  
InuYasha: eh [hay no, me había olvidado] m-mejor vámonos  
Sota: pero  
InuYasha: ha de ser tu imaginación… apúrate  
Sota: si**

**Kagome: todavía no llega  
Naomi: hay hija, tranquilízate…  
Kagome: por cierto, y ¿papa?  
Naomi: creo que en el trabajo  
Kagome: bien (se escuchan ruidos en la puerta) mama, Sota se quedo encerrado  
Naomi: yo voy (va a abrir la puerta) hola, que gusto verte InuYasha  
Kagome: [ya llego]  
InuYasha: y Kagome  
Kagome: (saliendo de la sala) aquí (nota que InuYasha trae todo el cabello cubierto) porque traes el cabello así (queriéndole quitar el gorro de la chamarra)  
InuYasha: no lo hagas (deteniendo su gorro)  
Kagome: y tú que traes (susurrándole) ya sé que eres un Hanyou, ¿ya perdiste tus poderes verdad?  
InuYasha: eh…  
Kagome: la verdad  
InuYasha: si (se quita el gorro)  
Kagome: ven, sigue ayudándome en pintura  
InuYasha: si (van al comedor y se sientan)  
-después de practicar-  
InuYasha: vez que te sale mejor  
Kagome: si… gracias  
InuYasha: no hay problema  
Kagome: ¿quieres que te ayude yo con algo?  
InuYasha: eh… si  
Kagome: ¿que necesitas?  
InuYasha: que me ayudes a cocinar lo de mañana  
Kagome: ¿Qué no se encargaría Sesshomaru?  
InuYasha: se supone  
Kagome: bien, te ayudare, pero primero hay que ir de compras  
InuYasha: ¿a qué?  
Kagome: a comprar con que hacer la comida  
InuYasha: bien  
-en el súper-  
Kagome: tenemos que comprar carne para asar  
InuYasha: y un plato de esos que traen jamón, queso, uvas, etc.  
Kagome: y materiales para preparar un pastel  
InuYasha: también para jugo  
Kagome: entonces vamos (pasan a recoger todo y pagan)  
InuYasha: que rápido  
Kagome: problemático ahorita en la cocina  
InuYasha: creo que si  
-en la casa de Kagome-  
Naomi: ¿vas a usar la estufa hija?  
Kagome: si mama  
Naomi: ten cuidado entonces (se va)  
Kagome: bien InuYasha… hay que preparan el platón de carnes frías, corta este jamón en cuadritos  
InuYasha: si (empieza a cortar)  
Kagome: yo parto los quesos (también corta)  
-terminando el platón-  
Kagome: ahora el pastel  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: encárgate de encender el horno y de preparar el dulce, yo me encargo de lo demás  
InuYasha: bien (prepara lo que Kagome le dijo)  
Kagome: bien (comienza a mezclar los ingredientes) AHHHH  
InuYasha: que te pasa  
Kagome: mira el hormiguero (habían muchas hormigas dentro de la cocina de Kagome)  
InuYasha: no dejes que se acerquen a la comida, tápala, voy rápido a la tienda por un insecticida (se va)  
Kagome: hay dios que asco… tendré que usar los poderes espirituales para asustarlas (pone sus manos al frente, como si fuera a lanzar algo y empieza a salir un resplandor rosa que asusta a las hormigas) listo (voltea y ve a un InuYasha sorprendido) que… ¿acaso no sabes usar tus poderes?  
InuYasha: un poco (mira el insecticida) gaste dinero al pedo  
Kagome: yo te lo pagare  
InuYasha: no hay problema (terminan de cocinar) se ve delicioso  
Kagome: las carnes las asamos mañana en el parque acuático, y no nos llevo mucho  
InuYasha: vamos a un lago, no a un parque acuático  
Kagome: ¿enserio?  
InuYasha: solo estaremos nosotros  
Kagome: entonces no tendrás que ocultar tus orejas… aunque te vez lindo así  
InuYasha: eh (la abraza) gracias por ayudarme con esto  
Kagome: eh (se separa) n-no hay problema, para eso son los amigos  
InuYasha: c-creo que si  
Kagome: bien, (mira su reloj) son las 3:30pm... ¿quieres hacer algo?  
InuYasha: vamos por hamburguesas, yo invito  
Kagome: si  
-en wc Donald  
Señora: ¿qué vas a querer?  
Kagome: yo una hamburguesa de pollo  
InuYasha: yo una monstruo  
Señora: enseguida se las preparamos, si gustan esperen en alguna mesa (se va)  
InuYasha: ven (se sientan)  
Kagome: llevo tiempo sin venir aquí  
InuYasha: ¿enserio?  
Kagome: cuando deje de trabajar aquí  
InuYasha: ¿trabajabas aquí?  
Kagome: Hm, un tiempo, para tener con que entrar a la prepa, está muy cara  
InuYasha: ¿y por qué no sacas beca?  
Kagome: porque con la clase de artes no tengo la calificación necesaria**

**InuYasha: para eso te estoy ayudando  
Señora: Sr. Taisho, ya está su pedido  
InuYasha: ya vuelvo (se levanta)  
Kagome: si [que lindo es InuYasha] eh… como pienso en eso en un momento como este  
InuYasha: con quien hablas loca (se sienta)  
Kagome: eh… con nadie n_n  
InuYasha: como digas… (Toma su hamburguesa y la muerde) que, no vas a comer  
Kagome: eh… S-si (hace lo mismo)**

**-en la casa-  
InuYasha: me la pase muy bien hoy  
Kagome: si… menos por el hecho de nos perdimos por tu culpa  
InuYasha: no fue mi culpa… yo solo tome un atajo  
Kagome: con razón siempre te pierdes  
InuYasha: yo ya me tengo que ir  
Kagome: nos vemos mañana  
InuYasha: (le besa la mejilla) hasta mañana (se va)  
Kagome: (levemente sonrojada) adiós (entra a la sala) que bueno que no hay nadie  
¿?: ¿Dónde estabas?  
Kagome: Naraku  
Naraku: porque diablos sales con un Demonio  
Kagome: no te incumbe  
Naraku: claro que sí, yo soy tu padrastro, quien se tiene que hacer cargo de ti  
Kagome: me vale que te casaras con mi madre, pero a mí no me controlas  
Naraku: (la golpea) no me vuelvas a hablar así oíste… ¿me vas a contestar o qué?  
Kagome: [tengo que ocultar que InuYasha es un demonio] InuYasha no es ningún demonio  
Naraku: InuYasha… InuYasha Taisho si es un demonio… hijo de Inu no Taisho  
Kagome: que no, ya déjame en paz (se sube a su cuarto)  
Naraku: maldito InuYasha, cuando te atrape, rezaras jamás haber conocido a los Higurashi**


	9. Chapter 9

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: (arreglándose) demonios, el golpe que me dio Naraku ayer me dejo moretón… KIKYO  
Kikyo: que pasa hermana  
Kagome: me prestas tu maquillaje  
Kikyo: tú nunca te maquillas  
Kagome: por favor  
Kikyo: de acuerdo (nota el moretón) ¿qué te paso hermana?  
Kagome: nada grave  
Kikyo: mira, hay que hacer esto (le pone distintos tipos de maquillajes y queda cubierta)  
Kagome: gracias  
Kikyo: de nada  
Naomi: (desde abajo) ya llegaron sus amigos  
Kikyo: vamos Kagome  
Kagome: si (bajan) hola Sango  
Sango: vamos, están todos en la híper camioneta de Sesshomaru ( van InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo y Kagome allí dentro)  
Kikyo: vámonos  
-en el lago-  
Kagome: que hermoso  
Kikyo: si, nunca había venido  
Sango: nosotros a cada rato  
InuYasha: para los cumpleaños  
Miroku: graduaciones  
Sango: días festivos  
Kagome: bien, hay que acomodar todo  
InuYasha: vayan a cambiarse chicas, yo me encargo de que este libidinoso se quede aquí  
Kik/Kag/San: SI (van a cambiarse y regresan)  
Kagome: listo  
Sango: yo voy a comer primero  
Kikyo: si, duramos 5 horas en llegar aquí  
Kagome: si a comer  
InuYasha: pero antes (toma a Kagome como si fuera princesa) me acompañas  
Kagome: (sonrojada) p-para q-que  
InuYasha: (cerca del río) para esto (la lanza al agua) jajajajajajaja  
Kagome: InuYasha (sale del agua) vas a ver (lo persigue hasta donde puede)  
InuYasha: lero lero  
Kagome: (tomándolo) te alcance  
InuYasha: si jajaja (cambia su cara de alegre a seria cuando nota algo) que es esto… ¿Por qué tienes ese moretón?  
Kagome: [maldición] ettoo… [Piensa] me… me caí  
InuYasha: eso nadie te lo cree, ayer en lo que te lleve no traías eso, y tu casa está bien acolchonada por tu hermano  
Kagome: de acuerdo…me pelee con Naraku  
InuYasha: ¿Quién es Naraku?  
Kikyo: nuestro padrastro  
Kagome: se enojo porque venía contigo (susurrándole) creo que sabe que eres demonio  
InuYasha: maldición  
Sango: y te golpeo  
Kagome: u. u si  
InuYasha: porque no has hecho algo, no tiene el derecho de tratarte así  
Kagome: tuve la culpa por gritarle que me valía que fuera él, que no me controlaba, y me golpeo  
Miroku: debes ir a defenderte, denúncialo, tienes 15 años, puedes hacerlo  
Kagome: pero no quiero que mi madre este triste, ella lo quiere mucho  
InuYasha: voy a estar yendo a tu casa, casi a diario, quiero ver qué clase de hombre es  
Kagome: pero  
Sesshomaru: por más que odie a mi hermano, tiene razón  
Kagome: pero (ojala a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru) y si los descubre… Naraku es cazador, pero según lo que yo he visto, cazador de demonios, y si tiene a uno en la mira, lo mata cueste lo que le cueste  
Sango: no hay probl. (Le cae el 20) ¿DEMONIOS?... LOS DEMONIOS NO EXISTEN  
Miroku: están locos o Kee?  
Kagome: díganle la verdad, son sus amigos, pueden confiar en ellos  
InuYasha: bien (se quita el paño que tenía en la cabeza, descubriendo sus orejas) yo soy un Hanyou  
Sesshomaru: y yo un Youkai, o demonio, es la misma  
Sango: ¿Qué?  
Miroku: ¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?  
Kagome: es la gran realidad  
Miroku: bien… (Alegre) pero que tiene de malo, aquí vinimos a divertirnos un rato, no a revelar todos los secretos  
Sango: creo que tiene Razón, y su secreto nadie más lo sabrá  
InuYasha: gracias amigos (abrazo grupal: Inu, Miroku, Kagome y sango)  
Sesshomaru: si… gracias  
Kagome: bien, Kikyo… ¿Kikyo?... ¿y Kikyo?  
Kikyo: (sale del agua) aquí  
Kagome: a qué hora te metiste  
Kikyo: desde que me cambie  
Sango: 0.0… es rápida  
-de regreso a la ciudad-  
Sesshomaru: ya dejamos a todos, InuYasha, deja a Kagome  
InuYasha: si, me quedare con ella un rato  
Kagome: gracias (después de un rato llegan a la casa de Kagome) espera aquí afuera  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: (entra) hola mama (nota que el único que esta es Naraku)  
Naraku: llegaste muy tarde  
Kagome: ya déjame en paz… donde esta mi madre y Sota  
Naraku: salieron a una fiesta… y Kikyo me llamo diciendo que se quedara con Kanna  
Kagome: ¿y por qué me regañas? Yo tengo que vivir mi vida  
Naraku: escúchame bien (la golpea) tu no me hablas así, o soy capaz de cualquier cosa  
InuYasha: (al escuchar el golpe entra) que hace… usted no la puede golpear  
Naraku: ¿Quién eres tú? (lo reconoce) InuYasha Taisho, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí  
InuYasha: me quedare esta noche señor, no permitiré que la vuelva a golpear  
Naraku: y tu quien te crees (sacando una navaja)  
Kagome: (toma de la mano a InuYasha y se lo lleva a la habitación) InuYasha, ¿Qué haces?... el te puede lastimar, y es algo que no quiero que haga  
InuYasha: por dios, como vas a dejar que ese imbécil te golpee  
Kagome: ya, tranquilízate, además no te puedes quedar  
InuYasha: claro que si… voy a avisarle a Sesshomaru por teléfono (saca el celular y marca) bueno/¿qué pasa hermano?/ me voy a quedar con Kagome, está sola con este señor que siempre la golpea/de acuerdo, yo le aviso a mis padres, cuídate/gracias/adiós/adiós**


	10. Chapter 10

**-6 días después (domingo)-  
Kikyo: a partir de hoy nos abandonas hermana (arreglándola) te extrañare  
Kagome: yo también, después de todo solo es para separarme de la familia  
Kikyo: como mi madre estuvo todo el tiempo, no te golpeo, gracias a eso se curaron los moretones, tienes tu cara perfecta otra vez (termina de arreglarla) te vez hermosa  
Kagome: gracias hermana (la abraza)  
Naomi: (entra) estas lista hija  
Kagome: si  
Naomi: vámonos (salen y se suben al auto)  
-afuera de la iglesia-  
InuYasha: que todo sea por el bien de Kagome  
Sesshomaru: se me hace un poco exagerado, dejaras de ser soltero por ayudar a una amiga  
InuYasha: mi mejor amiga  
Sesshomaru: y ¿no has pensado que pasara si te enamoras casado con Kagome?  
InuYasha: no lo creo, todos se me alejan por el color de mi cabello y ojos  
Sesshomaru: ni modo, entra que ya no tarda en llegar Kagome  
InuYasha: si, además no vendrá Naraku  
Sesshomaru: ya entra  
InuYasha: está bien (entra)  
Sesshomaru: hay dios  
Invitada: miren, ya llego la novia  
Invitada 2: que linda esta Kagome, ¿verdad Ayumi?  
Ayumi: si Yuka  
InuT: ven, te entregare yo  
Kagome: gracias Sr. Taisho  
InuT: vamos (entran a la iglesia)**

**Padre: ¿tú Inuyasha aceptas a Kagome como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**Inuyasha: acepto**

**Padre: ¿y tu Kagome aceptas a Inuyasha como tu legítimo esposo?**

**Kagome: acepto  
Padre: así pues yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia  
InuYasha: (besa a Kagome)  
Kagome: (corresponde)  
Todos: (aplauden) que viva la pareja  
De allí se fueron a festejar y luego todos a sus casas, ya que estaban muy cansados  
-En la nueva casa de InuYasha y Kagome-  
Kagome: que linda  
InuYasha: será tu hogar hasta que todo este teatro termine  
Kagome: si [aunque quisiera que jamás terminara] bien, donde dormiremos  
InuYasha: vamos a la habitación  
Kagome: espera… ¿dormiremos juntos?  
InuYasha: obvio  
Kagome: pero solo es actuación  
InuYasha: ya, no te va a pasar nada (van a la habitación) ¿qué tal?  
Kagome: es hermoso  
InuYasha: ven, hay que acostarnos a dormir  
Kagome: prométeme que no me Harás nada  
InuYasha: ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: entonces, ya hay que acostarnos (se empieza a cambiar)  
Kagome: (se tapa los ojos) cámbiate en otra parte  
InuYasha: por dios Kagome, viviremos juntos 3 años, tendrás que acostumbrarte  
Kagome: me voy al baño (entra y abre la regadera) [este loco de InuYasha, como se le ocurre hacer eso, no estamos casados de verdad] (termina, se viste y sale) ya est… AAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
InuYasha: (solamente con los bóxers) ¿Qué te pasa? (se sorprende al ver a una Kagome horrorizada)  
Kagome: (se voltea) vístete  
InuYasha: así duermo yo  
Kagome: hay dios (resignada se mete a la cama) buenas noches  
InuYasha: (igual se mete a la cama) que descanses (se duermen)**

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: (bosteza) que sueño (se intenta levantar pero no puede, ya que está siendo abrazada por InuYasha, y se sonroja) s-suéltame  
InuYasha: (despertando) buenos días Kagome  
Kagome: (se suelta) te lo estas tomando muy enserio  
InuYasha: tranquilízate  
Kagome: bien, voy a cocinar (se va a la cocina de la gran mansión en la que estaban)  
Señora: no quiere que le ayude, Srta. Kagome  
Kagome: no te preocupes…  
Señora: me llamo Kaede  
Kagome: yo puedo sola Kaede  
Kaede: iré a poner la mesa  
Kagome: bien  
Kaede: por cierto, vendrán los Señores Taisho al rato  
Kagome: gracias por decirme, para preparar algo delicioso  
Kaede: en eso le ayudare yo  
Kagome: gracias (termina de cocinar) por favor llévate esto a la mesa, yo llamo a InuYasha  
Kaede: si señorita (se lleva la comida a la mesa)  
Kagome: ahora a ir por InuYasha  
¿?: No es necesario  
Kagome: ah… InuYasha, me asustaste  
InuYasha: tranquila, ven, vamos a comer  
Kagome: si (llegan al comedor y se sientan) espero te guste, lo prepare yo  
InuYasha: (lo prueba) esta delicioso… gracias Kagome  
Kagome: en la tarde vendrá tu familia  
InuYasha: que bien  
Kagome: (sonríe) gracias, por ayudarme a salir de esa casa, ya no soportaría más que me lastimaran  
InuYasha: te entiendo (acaba de comer) hoy no vamos a la escuela, y mañana después de la escuela me voy a trabajar  
Kagome: ¿conseguiste trabajo?  
InuYasha: con mi padre, pero con la condición de que no me saliera de la escuela  
Kagome: que bien  
Kaede: InuYasha, ya llegaron sus padres, están en la sala  
InuYasha: dígales que ya vamos  
Kaede: si (se va)  
InuYasha: vamos (se toman de la mano y van a la sala) hola papa, mama  
Sesshomaru: te olvidaste de mí y de Ai  
Izayoi: como van en su primer día de pareja  
Kagome: muy bien, gracias por preocuparse Sra. Izayoi  
InuT: mañana empiezas a trabajar hijo  
InuYasha: no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco  
Izayoi: haríamos lo que sea por ti  
Kagome: que bien, ya tienes trabajo amor  
InuT: pero como te dije ayer, no quiero que te salgas de la escuela  
InuYasha: si… prometido  
Sesshomaru: InuYasha… ven (se lo lleva a donde no los oigan) ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán juntos?**

**Inuyasha: hasta que Kagome sea mayor de edad**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kagome: si (sale de la casa y camina hasta la casa que le habían mencionado, y toca la puerta)  
¿?: Hola  
Kagome: buenos días, vengo por lo del trabajo de niñera  
¿?: Pasa (Kagome entra) me llamo Yukari Kits une, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
Kagome: me llamo Kagome Higurashi  
Yukari: bien, mi hermano casi no sale, (entran a una habitación) es el… Shippo, hay visitas  
Shippo: hermana  
Kagome: yo seré tu niñera Shippo Chan  
Yukari: ella es Kagome Higurashi, y si, será tu niñera  
Shippo: ¿Kagome?  
Kagome: si  
Shippo: eres sacerdotisa ¿verdad?  
Kagome: eh [¿cómo sabe?]  
Shippo: yo soy un demonio  
Kagome: ¿enserio?... pues digamos que con quien vivo también es un demonio  
Shippo: entonces… si quiero que seas mi niñera  
Kagome: bien  
Yukari: ¿puedes quedarte hoy?, tengo que salir  
Kagome: claro, no hay problema  
Yukari: (se va)  
Kagome: ¿quieres jugar a algo?  
Shippo: si  
InuYasha: ¿A dónde abra ido? [Solo espero que no se encuentre con Naraku]  
Kaede: no creo que le pase nada  
InuYasha: ¿usted sabe a donde fue?  
Kaede: va a cuidar a un niño demonio, ya que no se quería quedar sola todas las tardes  
InuYasha: entiendo  
Kagome: Shippo, ya fue mucho  
Shippo: es que nunca había estado con una persona fuera de mi hermana  
Kagome: que linda es Yukari  
Shippo: ya no a de tardar en llegar  
-más tarde-**

**InuYasha: ya se tardo (escucha que se abre la puerta) ¿Kagome?  
Kagome: hola InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo te fue?  
Kagome: (se sienta en el sillón) bien, si voy a estar cuidando al niño, al parecer le caí bien  
InuYasha: que bien… pero no hay nadie a quien no le caigas bien  
Kagome: (sonríe) ¿enserio?  
InuYasha: si, eres muy buena con todos  
Kagome: gracias (lo abraza)  
InuYasha: (corresponde) ya es muy tarde, tenemos que dormir para ir a la escuela mañana  
Kagome: bien (suben a la habitación, se cambian y se acuestan a dormir)**

**-al día siguiente-  
InuYasha: Zzzzzz (suena el despertador y se levanta) Kagome, despierta  
Kagome: (voltea a verlo) buenos días (se levanta) me voy a dar un baño  
InuYasha: mientras yo me cambio  
Kagome: si (se mete al baño) [que lindo es, en el caso de Koga, me estaría molestando, y si hubiera sido uno de nuestros amigos, me estaría peleando con Sesshomaru, O Miroku se aprovecharía de mi] (se desviste, abre la llave y se mete a la regadera)**

**InuYasha: (saliendo de la habitación) señora Kaede  
Kaede: que sucede joven  
InuYasha: ¿podrías preparar el desayuno? Se nos va a hacer tarde y no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo nosotros  
Kaede: claro (se va)  
InuYasha: bien (entra a la habitación y se encuentra a Kagome solamente cubierta por una toalla) veo que ya acabaste  
Kagome: Eh, SAL DE AQUÍ (le avienta todo lo que está a su alcance)  
InuYasha: (sale de la habitación) veo que todavía no se acostumbra  
Kagome: (se termina de vestir y sale) eres un atrevido  
InuYasha: ya cálmate… 1- no sabía que ya habías salido del baño y 2- se supone que somos pareja, que tiene de malo  
Kagome: mucho… tú sabes que este matrimonio no es real  
InuYasha: ya… bajemos a desayunar (van al comedor)  
Kagome: buenos días Kaede sama  
Kaede: Kagome Chan, InuYasha Kun, siéntense a comer  
InuYasha: gracias Kaede (se sientan y empiezan a comer)  
Kagome: que rico… que gran cocinera es usted Kaede Sama  
Kaede: no me traten de usted, llevo mucho tiempo al lado de la familia Taisho  
Kagome: bien (ve el reloj) se nos hace tarde… chao Kaede  
Kaede: adiós  
InuYasha: vamos (salen y se suben al coche de este) que bueno que me lo regalo Sesshomaru (maneja hasta llegar a la escuela)  
Kagome: llegamos a tiempo (bajan del auto y entran al salón) Sango  
Sango: hola Kagome  
Kagome: ¿como estas?  
Sango: bien… ahora que me fijo, se te ve más feliz desde que no vives con tus padres  
Kagome: tengo mucho que agradecerle a InuYasha  
Sango: ¿y qué paso?, ayer no vinieron a clases  
Kagome: nos levantamos tarde, nos visito la familia Taisho, y conseguí trabajo  
Sango: ¿de qué?  
Kagome: cuidare a un niño de nombre Shippo Kits une  
Sango: Kits une… me suena, a si, ese niño es mi vecino  
Kagome: hay que bien  
Sango: además, tenemos toda la clase libre, nos tocaba Matemáticas todo el día, pero no vino el profe Mushin  
Kagome: que bien**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miroku: que hicieron ayer pillos (mirada picara)  
InuYasha: no soy tu compadre, además, esto es solo para que se aleje de Naraku, ese hombre solamente la lastimaba  
Miroku: y si tuvieras la oportunidad, ¿le harías eso? (ya saben que n.n°)  
InuYasha: claro que no, ella todavía es menor de edad, además, yo no me atrevería a tocarla si ella no quiere  
Miroku: hay, si yo tuviera una oportunidad así con Sango  
InuYasha: creo que te escucho, que viene con un odio  
Sango: no hables así (lo cachetea) libidinoso  
Kagome: ¿por qué le pegas?  
Sango: no escuchaste lo que dijo  
Kagome: eh no  
Sango: eres un caso perdido amiga  
-a la salida-  
InuYasha: ¿quieres que te lleve?  
Kagome: no… tú corre que te espera tu padre  
Sango: además voy con ella  
InuYasha: bien, ten cuidado (se va)  
Sango: se preocupa mucho por ti  
Kagome: desde que supo lo de Naraku es así conmigo  
Sango: por mí que diga lo que diga, para el esto no es actuación  
Kagome: ¿de qué hablas? El fue el de la idea de un matrimonio falso  
Sango: si como digas (ve la calle donde vive) ya llegamos, al rato te caigo, bye (se despiden de beso)  
Kagome: bien (toca la puerta de la familia Kits une y abre Yukari)  
Yukari: buenas Tardes Kagome Chan  
Kagome: buenas tardes, ¿Cómo está Shippo?  
Yukari: está viendo la tele, yo ya me tengo que ir, cuídalo mucho, adiós (se va)  
Kagome: Shippo Chan  
Shippo: hola Kagome  
Kagome: ¿Cómo estás?  
Shippo: bien  
Kagome: que gusto  
Shippo: vamos a jugar  
Kagome: claro**

**InuYasha: (entra a casa de sus padres) vámonos papa  
InuT: si, nos vemos amor  
Izayoi: adiós (besa a su marido y este se va con su hijo)  
InuT: bien, primero tienes que entrenar  
InuYasha: ¿de qué hablas?  
InuT: bien, necesito que entrenes con tu hermano, y cuando estén listos les entregare algo especial  
InuYasha: bien **

**-un año después-  
Kagome: (levantándose) InuYasha… despierta  
InuYasha: (tapándose más) por dios Kagome, es sábado  
Kagome: pero da igual, tenemos cosas que hacer  
InuYasha: (sentándose en la cama) ¿Cómo qué?  
Kagome: quiero ir a ver a mi madre  
InuYasha: pero es Sábado, ella no está hoy, Kikyo sale con Sota, solo se queda Naraku, y no quiero que te haga algo  
Kagome: si pero  
InuYasha: mañana que esten vamos (se levanta) ¿te vas a cambiar?  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: te espero afuera (sale de la habitación)  
Kagome: que lindo es conmigo [ni pensar que en 2 años me separare de él, pero ahora no quiero separarme de él] (susurrándose a sí misma) te amo InuYasha Taisho (termina de vestirse y sale) ya estoy  
InuYasha: bien, voy a vestirme  
Kagome: yo te preparare de desayunar (va a la cocina y toma lo necesario del refrigerador) bien, a cocinar (prepara el desayuno) Kaede  
Kaede: ¿qué sucede?  
Kagome: llamaría a InuYasha, dígale que ya está el desayuno  
Kaede: bien (se va y a los pocos minutos llega el)  
InuYasha: ya estoy aquí  
Kagome: siéntate, ya está el desayuno  
InuYasha: bien (se sienta y empiezan a comer)  
Kagome: InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: ya llevamos un año juntos  
InuYasha: si, ¿y qué tiene de malo?  
Kagome: que solo quedan 2 años  
InuYasha: si, ya lo sé… casi siempre me reniegas lo mismo  
Kagome: ¬¬ no me refería a eso  
InuYasha: como digas (terminan de desayunar) ¿quieres ir a alguna parte?  
Kagome: ¿Cómo a qué?  
InuYasha: no se  
Kagome: ¿entonces para que me invitas? (suena el teléfono) espérame (contesta) bueno/ Kagome/ ¿Qué pasa Sango?/ acaba de ocurrir un accidente, Yukari se encuentra en el hospital/ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo está Shippo?/ esta aquí conmigo/ muchas gracias, vamos para haya (cuelga) hay dios  
InuYasha: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Kagome: Yukari tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital  
InuYasha: es de donde trabajas ¿no?  
Kagome: si… lo que me preocupa es Shippo, todavía está muy pequeño como para quedarse solo  
InuYasha: hay que ir  
Kagome: claro (toma su bolsa) vámonos (sale de la casa corriendo)  
InuYasha: espérame (sale y cierra la casa) vámonos en el auto  
Kagome: no esta tan lejos  
InuYasha: ¿segura?  
Kagome: demasiado  
InuYasha: entonces vámonos  
Kagome: eh… si (llegan a la cuadra donde vive Sango y toca la puerta) SANGO  
Sango: (abre) hola  
Shippo: hola  
Kagome: (toma al niño en brazos) ¿estás bien?  
Shippo: si  
Sango: la que no está bien es Yukari, está muy grave  
Kagome: ojala no pase nada malo [si Yukari muere, Shippo se quedaría solo]  
InuYasha: este niño también es un demonio  
Kagome: si… Shippo, el es mi esposo InuYasha  
Shippo: hola… jajajajajajaja  
InuYasha: ¿Por qué la risa?  
Shippo: solo eres un hanyou jajajajajajaja  
InuYasha: . cállate  
Shippo: solo un hanyou, solo un Hanyou (recibe un coscorrón de InuYasha)**


	13. Chapter 13

**InuYasha: no me hizo caso, que se atienda a las consecuencias  
Shippo: TT_TT  
Sango: eres muy malo con los niños  
InuYasha: cállate Sango  
Kagome: eso no importa ahora, me llevare a Shippo a la casa, mientras Yukari se cura, ya si no lo hace, yo…  
InuYasha: nosotros lo cuidaremos, claro, mientras se consigue donde viva  
Shippo: ¿enserio?  
Kagome: bien, cuídalo InuYasha, iré a ver a Yukari  
InuYasha: si (toma al niño)  
Sango: te acompaño (se van)  
InuYasha: tú y yo nos vamos a mi casa  
Shippo: eh… si**

**-con las chicas-  
Kagome: (llega con una enfermera) disculpe, ¿sabe usted en que habitación se encuentra la señorita Yukari Kits une  
Enfermera: si, en la habitación 504, piso 8  
Sango: muchas gracias  
Enfermera: necesitara un permiso para subir, tome (se lo entrega)  
Kagome: muchas gracias (suben al piso 8)  
Sango: aquí está la habitación  
Kagome: (toca la puerta y abre el doctor) buenos días  
Doctor: son familiares de Yukari san  
Kagome: yo trabajo con ella  
Sango: yo soy amiga de la cuadra  
Doctor: la chica está muy grave, está en coma, después del choque, no sabemos si la podremos salvar  
Kagome: por favor, haga lo posible, ella tiene un hermano pequeño y están solos, si ella muere el niño se quedaría completamente solo  
Doctor: haremos lo posible, por ahora, pasen a verla  
Sango: gracias**

**-con InuYasha-  
InuYasha: ya llegamos (entran a la casa)  
Shippo: Kagome vive aquí  
InuYasha: si, ¿por?  
Shippo: está muy grandota  
Kaede: joven InuYasha, ¿Qué paso?  
InuYasha: un accidente, una de las amigas de Kagome está en el hospital, no sé muy bien que le pase  
Kaede: entonces la señorita Kagome está en el hospital  
InuYasha: si, ¿cuidarías a Shippo?, voy a ir con ella  
Kaede: si  
InuYasha: (sale de la casa y se dirige al hospital)**

**-con Kagome-  
Kagome: hay no  
Sango: ya, no va a pasarle nada  
Kagome: como que no, está en coma, pobre Shippo  
¿?: Kagome  
Sango: ya llego InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué paso?  
Kagome: por el impacto del choque, quedo en coma  
InuYasha: Hm  
Sango: pobrecita  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: hay que irnos, Shippo está con Kaede, y no vaya a ser que haga alguna travesura  
Kagome: bien, adiós Sango  
Sango: chao**

**-en la casa-  
Kagome: (entra) ya llegamos  
Shippo: ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?  
Kagome: (triste voltea a otra parte) hola Kaede sama  
Kaede: hola  
Shippo: ¿Qué tiene Yukari?  
InuYasha: mejor vete al cuarto que te toca  
Shippo: está bien (se va)  
Kaede: ¿Qué paso?  
Kagome: Yukari está en coma  
Kaede: pobre Shippo  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: mejor ve a descansar, para que mañana estés ahí temprano  
Kagome: si, (sube a la habitación y se tira en la cama) que voy a hacer… si Yukari muere no puedo dejar a Shippo solo, y en un orfanato, nadie lo va a adoptar por ser un Youkai (se tira la almohada encima) que hago (se voltea e intenta dormir)**

**-con InuYasha-  
InuYasha: (metido en la computadora) que demonios voy a hacer, no van a aceptar niños en el orfanato por mucho tiempo, dios quiera que Yukari no muera (sigue buscando en la computadora) mejor reviso el correo (entra a su correo) 500, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, por dios, hay como 20 correos de Sesshomaru (abre uno)**

**InuYasha, plisss, ayúdame, tengo que conseguir unos materiales para nuestro entrenamiento y no sé dónde, quizás tu sepas donde comprarlos, contáctame en cuanto puedas**

**Sesshomaru**

**InuYasha: perfecto (empieza a escribir)**

**Por dios hermano, no seas tan tonto y entra a un mercado en línea, yo no sé dónde conseguir materiales para entrenamiento vendidos, pero te los pueden prestar, ve a la escuela de artes marciales que está en el centro, allí creo que tienen de todo, salúdame a la familia, adiós**

**InuYasha: con eso es suficiente (lo envía)  
Kaede: joven InuYasha, será mejor que suelte la laptop y se vaya a dormir  
InuYasha: todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer, váyase a descansar usted, mas al rato me acuesto yo  
Kaede: bien (se va)  
InuYasha: bien (mensaje recibido) ¿Qué es esto? (lo abre)**

**ATENCION, tengan cuidado en aceptar un correo electrónico, pepe_9658_v455, este correo causa la entrada de un virus muy peligroso, que puede formatear su computadora, tenga mucho cuidado  
InuYasha: otro correo de estos y…  
¿?: ¿A qué hora te vas a dormir InuYasha?  
InuYasha: Kagome  
Kagome: me vas a responder  
InuYasha: es que olvide revisar mi correo y tengo como 20 mensajes, el 50% de Sesshomaru  
Kagome: eso no importa… mañana vamos al hospital a ver a Yukari y de allí vamos a ver a mi familia**


	14. Chapter 14

**-al día siguiente-  
Kagome: (levantándose) InuYasha… levántate (voltea y ve que no está) ¿InuYasha?  
InuYasha: (saliendo del baño) que ocurre  
Kagome: tenemos que ir al hospital  
InuYasha: si, te bañas y te cambias, yo voy a levantar al enano  
Kagome: ¬¬ su nombre es Shippo  
InuYasha: da igual (se va)  
Kagome: bien (entra en la regadera, se termina de bañar, sale y se cambia) listo  
¿?: Kagome  
Kagome: ¿ahora qué paso? (va al cuarto de dónde venían esos lloriqueos) ¿Qué paso Shippo?  
Shippo: InuYasha me obligo a meterme aquí  
Kagome: te tienes que bañar  
Shippo: si pero (temblando) est…t….ta Fr…io  
Kagome: pues has esto (acomoda el agua) ¿Qué tal?  
Shippo: gracias (se mete a la regadera)  
Kagome: (se va a la sala) InuYasha  
InuYasha: ven a desayunar  
Kagome: Señora Kaede  
Kaede: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: le dije que yo estaría cocinando, que usted se relajara en las mañanas  
Kaede: yo no cocine… fue el joven InuYasha  
Kagome: ¿enserio? [¿Cuándo aprendió a cocinar?] (Entra a la cocina) InuYasha  
InuYasha: ven, siéntate a desayunar  
Kagome: ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?  
InuYasha: pues solamente prepare algo sencillo  
Kagome: a ver (va al comedor y se encuentra con 3 platos de cereal) si… que bien cocinas  
InuYasha: es que no había nada más  
Kagome: hay para hacer huevo, burritos, y lo más fácil, había para una sopa Instantánea, que te cuesta prender la estufa  
InuYasha: n.n°  
Kagome: bien (llaman a Shippo y se sientan a desayunar)  
Shippo: estaba muy rica el agua  
Kagome: solo es cuestión de que lo sepas acomodar  
Shippo: si… InuYasha solamente abrió la llave, estaba muy fría  
InuYasha: yo no necesito agua caliente, siempre estoy muerto del calor  
Kagome: si… para la ropa que siempre traes puesta, es obvio que tendrías calor  
InuYasha: no me ayudes Kagome (terminan de desayunar y salen de la casa)  
Kagome: vamos al hospital (se suben al auto y después de media hora llegan)  
InuYasha: Shippo, quédate en el cuarto Infantil, para que juegues  
Shippo: si (se va)  
Kagome: vamos a la habitación de Yukari (suben y se encuentran con el médico) ¿Cómo está Yukari?  
Doctor: estamos esperando a la familia de ella, para que escojan que hacer, no creo que la podamos salvar, y necesitamos la habitación para otro paciente  
InuYasha: ella no tiene familia, solamente tiene a su hermano menor  
Doctor: ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
Kagome: nueve años  
Doctor: entonces tendremos que preguntarles a los amigos  
Kagome: somos yo y una chica que todavía no llega… yo diría que la dejaran más tiempo, por el bien del hermano, para que no se quede solo  
Doctor: vayan abajo, ya se acabaron las horas de visita  
InuYasha: bien  
Kagome: gracias doctor (pasan por Shippo y se suben al auto)  
InuYasha: te prometí ir con tu familia, así que para haya vamos  
Kagome: si (después de un rato llegan) ven Shippo (lo toma en brazos y toca la puerta) hola (abre Sota)  
Sota: hola hermana, pasa  
Kagome: si (entran) hola mama  
Naomi: ¿Cómo has estado hija?  
Kagome: bien… ¿y Kikyo?  
Naomi: salió… dijo que no tardaba  
Sota: solamente fue al mall  
Kagome: ¬¬ conociéndola, va a estar casi todo el día ahí  
Sota: ¬¬ estoy de acuerdo  
InuYasha: ¿enserio es así?  
Naomi: por cierto, ¿Quién es ese niño?  
Shippo: me llamo Shippo  
Kagome: soy su niñera, pues la hermana está en el hospital  
Naomi: ¿qué tiene?  
Kagome: está en coma  
Naomi: pobre Shippo (lo toma en brazos) vas a ver que tu hermana se va a salvar  
Shippo: si  
¿?: (entra) ya llegue  
Kagome: hola Kikyo  
Kikyo: hermana (la abraza) hace tiempo que no nos visitas  
Kagome: lo siento hermana  
Kikyo: pero gracias a ti nos alejamos de un horrendo problema  
InuYasha: ¿de qué hablan?  
Naomi: me separe de Naraku, nos dio 2 semanas para tomar nuestras cosas, iremos a vivir con el abuelo  
Kagome: que bien [eso significa que pronto me separare de InuYasha]  
Kikyo: si… ¿y este niño?  
Kagome: lo cuido yo, su madre está en el hospital  
Kikyo: hay no… (Toma a Shippo en brazos) pobrecito… veras que todo se arreglara  
Shippo: si  
Naomi: ¿Por qué no salen juntas? Como hermanas, como antes  
Kagome: InuYasha  
InuYasha: por mí no hay problema, me encargare de Shippo yo  
Kagome: gracias (lo abraza)  
Kikyo: vamos (la jala)  
Kagome: bien (salen de la casa) no has cambiado ¿verdad?  
Kikyo: solamente actuó así enfrente de mi madre, no soporto que me reproche cuando soy yo misma  
Kagome: que te paso Kikyo… tú no eres así  
Kikyo: mejor vamos Kagome, a tomar un café mientras platicamos  
Kagome: de acuerdo (llegan a una cafetería y comienzan a platicar)  
Kikyo: tenemos que empezar a prepararnos  
Kagome: ¿para qué?  
Kikyo: una nueva guerra de hombres vs demonios comenzara  
Kagome: ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?  
Kikyo: dentro de 3 meses, tenemos que entrenar hermana  
Kagome: pero eso significa que… InuYasha y yo seremos enemigos  
Kikyo: ¿qué dices? Entonces InuYasha es ¿un demonio?  
Kagome: hanyou**

**Kikyo: pobre, tener que escoger entre dos bandos  
Kagome: él está acostumbrado a vivir con los humanos, no creo que se cambie de bando  
Kikyo: eso espero  
Kagome: entonces hay que entrenar, empezaremos el próximo sábado  
Kikyo: eh… si**


	15. Chapter 15

**InuYasha: Sota… veras lo que te pasara  
Sota: soy más fuerte que tu  
InuYasha: a si  
Sota: (le gana en el videojuego) jajá… te gane  
InuYasha: cállate, todavía no me acostumbro a la consola  
Sota: si como no  
Shippo: sigo yo, sigo yoo  
Sota: bien (se ponen a jugar)  
Naomi: [por dios, parece niño pequeño, yo diría que InuYasha si va a ser un buen padre] (termina de limpiar) chicos, vengan, les prepare algo  
Sot/Shi: SI, QUE RICO (van a la cocina)  
InuYasha: esperen (entra a la cocina)  
Naomi: siéntense niños… les prepare arroz con leche  
Sota: que rico mama  
Shippo: se ve delicioso  
Naomi: InuYasha, ¿no gustas un poco?  
InuYasha: solo un poco (suena su teléfono) un momento (contesta) bueno/ hermano/ ¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru?/ nuestro padre nos necesita rápido/ pero estoy ocupado/ por dios… es urgente/ deja que llegue Kagome, que estoy cuidando a dos niños muy escandalosos/ jajá… ¿desde cuándo te la vives de niñero?/ cállate/ te espero al rato en la casa/ bien chao (cuelga)  
Naomi: ¿Qué pasa?  
InuYasha: nada... solo mi tonto hermano molestando  
Naomi: las chicas ya no deben de tardar… por cierto… hace poco cumpliste 17 años ¿no?  
InuYasha: si… un año y cumplo la mayoría de edad  
Naomi: Kagome siempre quiso ser mayor… a pesar que tenga el alma de una niña… la que ya maduro fue Kikyo… se preocupa mucho por su hermano… y está buscando trabajo… desde que me separe de Naraku no tengo lo suficiente para mantenerlos… por Kagome no hay problema, vive contigo… pero no tengo dinero  
InuYasha: [pobre] nosotros tenemos encima lo de Shippo, si Yukari san muere, él se quedara solo  
¿?: (entran) ya llegamos  
Naomi: mira… ya llegaron las chicas  
Kagome: mama... te ayudare a mudarte con el abuelo  
Naomi: gracias hija  
InuYasha: hace tiempo que no las veía a las dos así de juntas  
Kagome: es mi hermana así que…  
Kikyo: nunca nos separaremos  
Kag/Kik: AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE… jajajajajajaja  
InuYasha: ¬¬  
Naomi: que bien  
Shippo: aja  
InuYasha: bien, yo me tengo que ir, adiós amor (besa a Kagome) bey (se va)  
Kagome: (sonrojada)  
Naomi: todavía te sonrojas con tu esposo  
Kagome: si nos entendieras mama  
Kikyo: hay hermana  
Kagome: ben Shippo (lo toma en brazos) me tengo que ir  
Naomi: ¿no te quedas más hija?  
Kagome: tengo que ir a prepararle la cena a Shippo, además ya está cansado  
Shippo: solo un poco n_n  
Kagome: (sonríe) a parte, si no llego a preparar la cena me van a regañar, los Taisho irán hoy  
Naomi: bien (abraza a Kagome) te extrañare hija  
Kagome: yo también mama (se separa) adiós (sale)  
Todos: adiós  
Kagome: bien Shippo, tendremos que caminar  
Shippo: si (caminan hasta llegar por la cuadra de Sango) mira, ahí está mi casa  
Kagome: si  
¿?: hey Kagome  
Kagome: hola Sango  
Sango: ¿vas a hacer algo esta tarde?  
Kagome: preparar la cena, hoy viene la familia de InuYasha  
Sango: te ayudo, así acabas más rápido  
Kagome: gracias  
Sango: espérame tantito… MAMA, REGRESO MAS TARDE  
m. de San: NO TE TARDES  
Sango: POR DIOS MAMA, YA ESTOY GRANDESITA  
m. de San: DA IGUAL, TE QUIERO ANTES DE LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE  
Sango: BIEN… vámonos  
Kagome: ¬¬ si (comienzan a caminar y llegan a la casa) Shippo, ve a bañarte y te cambias  
Shippo: si (se va)  
Sango: vamos a cocinar  
Kagome: si… KAEDE  
Kaede: ¿Qué sucede Kagome?  
Kagome: ¿me ayudas en la cocina? Tenemos que preparar una gran cena  
Kaede: bien (van las tres a la cocina y comienzan a cocinar)**

**-en la oficina de InuT-  
InuYasha: (entra) ya llegue  
InuT: siéntate hijo  
InuYasha: bien (toma asiento)  
Sesshomaru: ¿para qué nos llamaste padre?  
InuT: hace poco recibimos una carta, en donde nos avisan a los demonios de una guerra de demonios vs humanos  
InuYasha: pero papa… ¿tenemos que entrar nosotros?  
InuT: sin nosotros… los humanos no sobrevivirán… nos ayudaran también el joven Koga, Hakaku y Ginta, y el abuelo Higurashi  
InuYasha: ¿el abuelo de Kagome?  
InuT: el entrenara a sus 3 nietos, ya que tienen sangre de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas  
Sesshomaru: entonces… ¿nosotros como atacaremos sin arma?  
InuT: de eso ya me encargue yo (va al closet del lugar y toma algunas cosas) estos son trajes antiguos muy resistentes, les ayudaran (se los entrega) y esto (toma algo mas) son mis espadas… toma Sesshomaru (le entrega una espada, pero no se da cuenta que es la equivocada) esta es colmillo de acero  
Sesshomaru: na… no me gusta  
InuYasha: y yo  
InuT: toma a Bakusaiga y a colmillo sagrado  
InuYasha: (cara de asco) te la cambio Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru: bien (intercambian)  
InuT: ¬¬ bien… las espadas que tienes tu Sesshomaru, una te servirá para atacar y la otra para curar  
Sesshomaru: matar y curar, me gusta  
InuT: la tuya InuYasha, te ayudara a proteger a tu familia  
InuYasha: que familia, solo somos Kagome y yo  
InuT: pues ni modo… quiero que entrenen junto a Higurashi, el se encargara de ustedes… también Kaede, ella es buena **


	16. Chapter 16

**-con las chicas-  
Kagome: ya acabamos  
Sango: solamente falta… ¿Qué te vas a poner amiga?  
Kagome: no lo sé  
Kaede: yo me encargo del comedor (se va)  
Sango: ven, hay que ver tu ropa (suben a la habitación) por cierto ¿Qué es lo que festejan?  
Kagome: InuYasha y yo llevamos un año juntos, pero yo no quiero festejar, es un matrimonio falso, pero…  
Sango: te obligaron  
Kagome: si  
Sango: entonces te tienes que ver linda (abre el armario) wow  
Kagome: ¿Qué?  
Sango: cuantos vestidos tan bonitos… ¿Por qué no te has puesto uno?  
Kagome: porque no me gusta usar ropa que no es mía  
Sango: pero te la regalaron en tu boda  
Kagome: si pero…  
Sango: te vas a ver linda hoy (saca algunos vestidos) bien… a modelar  
Kagome: eh  
Sango: entra al baño (la empuja)  
Kagome: de acuerdo (entra al baño y se cambia) ¿Qué tal?  
Sango: ese no  
Kagome: (se cambia otra vez) y este  
Sango: no  
Kagome: (se prueba casi todos los vestidos y kimonos que estaban ahí y sale con uno ultimo) y este  
Sango: que lindo… ese  
Kagome: es un Kimono muy antiguo  
Sango: pero se te ve lindo, yo ya acabe con lo mío, chao  
Kagome: adiós (se va Sango y esta se mete a bañar)**

**-en la sala-  
InuYasha: (entra) ya llegue  
Kaede: buenas Tardes InuYasha  
InuYasha: hola Kaede… ¿y Kagome?  
Kaede: en su habitación  
InuYasha: voy a subir a cambiarme (sube y entra a su habitación) Kagome  
Kagome: (desde el baño) que pasa  
InuYasha: no vayas a salir, voy a cambiarme  
Kagome: si, me cambio aquí adentro  
InuYasha: (toma ropa del closet y se cambia) ya estoy  
Kagome: (sale del baño) ¿Qué tal me veo?  
InuYasha: de que hab… (Ve a Kagome y se queda perdido, ella llevaba un vestido azul con escote un poco provocador, la falda le llegaba poquito arriba de la rodilla)  
Kagome: ¿me vas a contestar?  
InuYasha: te vez hermosa  
Kagome: (sonrojada) Sango lo escogió para mi  
InuYasha: (no podía dejar de verla) h-hay que ir abajo, ya no tardan en llegar mis padres  
Kagome: vamos (sale de la habitación)  
InuYasha: si (sale)  
Kagome: (toca la puerta de Shippo) sal Shippo  
Shippo: (sale) ya estoy (brinca a los brazos de Kagome)  
Kagome: bien (bajan a la sala) ¿listo para actuar otra vez?  
InuYasha: claro  
Kaede: ya llegaron los señores Taisho  
Kagome: dígales que pasen  
Kaede: bien  
Kagome: (toma la mano de InuYasha) vamos (entran a la sala) hola señores  
Izayoi: Kagome, hija que linda estas  
Kagome: gracias  
InuYasha: hola  
Sesshomaru: hola hermano… (Pasa con una chica) ella es mi novia Rin  
Rin: mucho gusto  
Kagome: el gusto es mío  
InuYasha: por dios, mejor vamos a alguna parte, hoy está el festival anual de colecta de fondos para combatir las adicciones  
Kagome: eh [no le entendí]  
Izayoi: buena idea  
InuT: vamos (se suben a las dos camionetas y llegan al festival)  
Kagome: que gran lugar… no pensé que fuera en un lugar tan fino  
InuYasha: este festival siempre es aquí… vamos a entrar  
Kagome: claro (entran) es hermoso  
InuYasha: ¿nunca habías venido?  
Kagome: yo no era una chica de altos recursos  
InuYasha: jajaja… en estos lugares no cobran tontita, solamente pagas si quieres ayudar a la causa  
Kagome: ¬¬ ¿ustedes ayudaron?  
InuYasha: si… pagamos la semana pasada  
Kagome: lo que digas  
Shippo: (susurrándole a Kagome) InuYasha no pago nada, aunque da miedo a veces  
InuYasha: ¿Y ESO POR QUE?  
Shippo: n.n°  
Kagome: calma InuYasha… hay mucha gente aquí ahorita  
InuYasha: eh… bien  
Kagome: solamente hay que ser educados (ve un puesto de paletas de bombón) hay que rico, yo quiero una… ¿me la compras Inu? (cara tierna)  
InuYasha: de acuerdo [por que nunca puedo decirle que no] (va al puesto y compra tres paletas)  
InuYasha: toma Kagome (se la entrega)  
Kagome: gracias  
InuYasha: Shippo  
Shippo: (la toma) gracias  
InuYasha: nos vamos a ir temprano, mañana es lunes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer  
Kagome: por lo menos ya no tenemos escuela  
InuYasha: aja  
Shippo: ustedes, yo todavía la tengo  
InuYasha: pero tú todavía eres un niño, la vas a necesitar para el futuro  
Shippo: que mal  
Kagome: es lindo el lugar pero ya me quiero ir  
InuYasha: ¿Por qué?  
Kagome: me siento extraña, no soy como ello, yo no encajo aquí  
InuYasha: a eso le tienes miedo (le sonríe)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kagome: (entrando) llevare a Shippo a su habitación, se quedó bien dormido (se va)  
InuYasha: Kaede ya ha de estar dormida  
Kaede: no joven InuYasha  
InuYasha: oh Kaede… ¿Por qué no estás dormida?  
Kaede: aunque no lo crea, me preocupan, así que espere a que llegaran  
InuYasha: (sonríe) gracias, subiré a mi habitación  
Kaede: buenas noches joven InuYasha  
InuYasha: que duermas bien (sube a la habitación y se tira en la cama) que día tan pesado  
¿?: Estás cansado ¿verdad?  
InuYasha: Kagome… ¿ya está Shippo en su cama?  
Kagome: se levantó y se metió a bañar, ahorita ha de estar cambiándose  
InuYasha: (se levanta de la cama) te amo  
Kagome: y además… (Le cae el 20) ¿Qué?  
InuYasha: lo que escuchaste  
Kagome: ¿me dijiste vamos? O me dijiste (se sonroja) te amo  
InuYasha: tú qué crees  
Kagome: ettoo… v-vámonos a d-dormir (camina hacia la cama)  
InuYasha: a dónde vas (la toma de las mano) quiero que me digas una cosa  
Kagome: (sonrojada a más no poder) ¿q-que quieres s-saber?  
InuYasha: (se acerca a ella y la abraza) ¿tú eres feliz a mi lado, cierto?  
Kagome: ettoo… (Mas sonrojada aun)  
InuYasha: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado (acerca su cara a la de ella, hasta quedar rosando sus labios) te amo (la besa)  
Kagome: (no creo que se pueda estar más sonrojada, pero lo está) [que hace] (se aleja sin dejar de ser abrazada) ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
InuYasha: (se entristece un poco) ¿acaso te molesto?  
Kagome: no, pero… (Es interrumpida por otro beso de InuYasha, pero esta vez, en lugar de alejarse, corresponde)  
InuYasha: (se separa, pero la sigue abrazando) te amo  
Kagome: igualmente (este la separa un poco para verla a los ojos)  
InuYasha: ¿dijiste algo?  
Kagome: si… que yo también te amo Inuyasha  
InuYasha: (la vuelve a besar)  
Kagome: (corresponde)**

**-al día siguiente-  
Kag/Inu: (abrazados) Zzzzzz  
Shippo: (entra a la habitación y brinca sobre la cama para levantarlos) he, arriba, Kagome, InuYasha  
InuYasha: (zape a Shippo) ¿por qué no dejas dormir?  
Shippo: TT-TT  
Kagome: no seas malo InuYasha (se levanta de la cama) espérame en la sala Shippo, levantare a este flojo  
Shippo: bien (sale de la habitación)  
Kagome: (moviendo a Inu de un lado a otro para levantarlo) ya despierta flojo  
InuYasha: (se tapa mas) ya déjame en paz  
Kagome: es tu culpa… levántate  
InuYasha: de acuerdo (sale de la cama)  
Kagome: cámbiate aquí mientras me visto en el baño  
InuYasha: todavía no tomas confianza ¿verdad?  
Kagome: (sonrojada) ettoo… (Corre y se encierra en el baño)  
InuYasha: jajaja jajaja (ve al armario y saca un pantalón de vestir gris y una chaqueta del mismo color) que mal que solo los viernes puedo vestir informal (se cambia)  
-en la cocina-  
Kagome: (ya vestida y todo) Kaede… yo preparo el desayuno, usted vaya a descansar  
Kaede: yo le ayudo (cocinan)  
InuYasha: ¿Qué hacen?  
Kagome: preparando el desayuno  
InuYasha: (se acerca y la abraza por la espalda) dejando a Shippo vamos a alguna parte  
Kagome: si, pero suéltame, que tengo que terminar de desayunar  
Kaede: en todo este año que llevan juntos, nunca los había visto tan románticos  
InuYasha: voy con Shippo (la besa y se va)  
Kagome: (sonrojada)  
Kaede: bien, ya vamos a acabar  
Kagome: (terminan el desayuno) listo  
Kaede: dejare los platos en la mesa  
Kagome: y yo le hablo a los chicos (va a la sala) ya está el desayuno  
Shippo: que rico (corre a la cocina)  
InuYasha: ven (La toma de la mano)  
Kagome: si (entran al comedor, se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)  
Shippo: (asqueado) oigan, porque tan románticos o que  
InuYasha: estas muy pequeño Shippo como para entender  
Shippo: no es cierto, tengo 9 años  
Kagome: estas muy chico todavía  
Shippo: ahhh… (Terminan de desayunar) vámonos (corriendo a la puerta)  
Kagome: espéranos  
InuYasha: este niño es muy latoso  
Kagome: ya… lo cuidaremos muy bien (se suben al auto de InuYasha)  
Shippo: andeles, ya quiero llegar  
Kagome: se nota que es tu primera escuela  
Shippo: gracias a ti, que me escondiste mi colita, siempre estudie en casa  
Kagome: (lo toma en brazos) aunque tengas 9 años, pareces un bebe (abrazándolo)  
Shippo: (intentando zafarse) suéltame (se zafa) al fin (llegan a la primaria)  
Kagome: aquí es  
Shippo: adiós (se baja del auto corriendo)  
Kagome: qué lindo  
InuYasha: si (arranca el auto) ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
Kagome: ettoo… yo no sé (recarga la cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha)  
InuYasha: (la mira a los ojos y se besan)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kagome: si, yo vine de pequeña, Kikyo y yo nos perdimos ese día  
InuYasha: ¿enserio?  
Kagome: si  
Kikyo: apúrate hermana  
Kagome: espérame  
Kikyo: (corren buen rato) ettoo.  
Kagome: (cansada) hermana, ahora a donde vamos  
Kikyo: (mira a su alrededor) no se  
Kagome: KIKYO  
Kikyo: lo siento hermana  
Kagome: hay**

**Kagome: maldita Kikyo, por su culpa ese día nos castigaron  
InuYasha: jajaja jajaja  
Kagome: ¿de qué te ríes?  
InuYasha: lo más seguro es que entraron a la parte prohibida del bosque  
Kagome: ¿Qué parte prohibida?  
InuYasha: la que compro mi padre, dice que quiere construir ahí  
Kagome: no… es el único bosque que queda  
InuYasha: vamos  
Kagome: ettoo. Bien (entran al bosque y luego a la parte prohibida)  
InuYasha: wow, está más hermoso que la vez pasada  
Kagome: demasiado… ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?  
InuYasha: se me hace un lugar muy romántico (y así era, el lugar parecía un bosque encantado, con flores, y muchas cosas más, sabían que hacían mal en entrar ahí, pues estaba prohibido, pero igual, se quedaron) te amo (La besa)  
Kagome: (corresponde… luego recibe una llamada y se separa)  
InuYasha: [voy a matar al que nos interrumpió] ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: es del hospital (contesta) bueno/ Sra. Higurashi/ ella habla/ se le necesita urgentemente en el hospital, es sobre la joven Kits une/ ¿le paso algo a Yukari?/ es necesario que venga/ de acuerdo, vamos para allá (cuelga) InuYasha… hay que ir al hospital  
InuYasha: ¿paso algo con Yukari?  
Kagome: no lo sé (corren al auto, se suben y se van al hospital)  
InuYasha: llegamos (bajan del auto y van directo a la habitación de Yukari)  
Kagome: (entra a la habitación) ¿Qué paso doctor?  
Doctor: tuvimos problemas… y lamentablemente… (Voltean a ver a Yukari) no pudimos salvarla  
Kagome: (al borde de las lágrimas) no…  
InuYasha: (la abraza)  
Doctor: y la otra Chica, la Srta. Mitsuke  
InuYasha: ¿Sango?... se supone que venía para acá  
Kagome: pobre Shippo…  
Doctor: será mejor que vayan a algún orfanato a dejar al niño  
Kagome: pero  
InuYasha: no será necesario… lo iremos a registrar y… lo adoptaremos  
Kagome: InuYasha  
Doctor: ¿son pareja?  
Kagome: si  
Doctor: bien, entonces… cambiando de tema, buscaremos que fue lo que causó la muerte de la joven **

**Kagome: bien (secándose las lágrimas)  
InuYasha: será mejor que nos vayamos, Sango vendrá a recoger el cuerpo  
Kagome: si (salen del hospital)**

**InuYasha: (nota que Kagome seguía llorando y la abraza) mi amor, ya no llores, teníamos en cuenta que quizá esto pasaría  
Kagome: pero no tan rápido, ella era muy joven, y tenía un hermano que cuidar  
InuYasha: él se quedara con nosotros, además Shippo ya te considera como una madre  
Kagome: si pero…  
InuYasha: (le seca las lágrimas y la besa dulcemente) todo pasara… vamos a recoger a Shippo y nos vamos a la casa  
Kagome: si (y eso hicieron, recogieron al niño, que ahora estaba huérfano, y regresaron a la casa)  
Shippo: me la pase bien en mi primer día de clases (nota la tristeza de Kagome) ¿Qué paso? (se acerca a ella) ¿Por qué lloras?  
Kagome: (sonríe y luego voltea con InuYasha) iré a la habitación  
InuYasha: si  
Kagome: (se va)  
Shippo: ¿Qué paso InuYasha?  
InuYasha: bien… ¿Cómo te explico?... ocurrió algo malo, e hizo llorar a Kagome  
Shippo: ¿Qué más?, ¿Qué la hizo llorar?  
InuYasha: que Yukari ya no está con nosotros  
Shippo: ya se, ella está en el hospital  
InuYasha: no hablo de eso… ella… murió en la mañana  
Shippo: ¿Qué? (se suelta en llanto)  
InuYasha: hay no (lo toma en brazos) no llores  
Shippo: (aun con lágrimas en los ojos) pero… ahora si estoy solito…  
InuYasha: no lo estas  
Shippo: eh…  
InuYasha: nos tienes a Kagome y a mí  
Shippo: (se seca las lágrimas) iré a mi cuarto  
InuYasha: por ahora haz tu tarea… mañana haremos muchas cosas  
Shippo: (triste) si (se va)  
InuYasha: (sube a su habitación) Kagome  
Kagome: (llorando) InuYasha (corre y lo abraza)  
InuYasha: fue gran amiga tuya, ¿verdad?  
Kagome: si (esconde su cabeza en el pecho de InuYasha)  
InuYasha: (la abraza) tranquila (levanta su cara, que ahora estaba mojada por las lágrimas) eso era algo que iba a suceder… por ahora tienes que pensar en ti (La besa) Te amo  
Kagome: (corresponde)  
InuYasha: (profundiza el beso)  
Kagome: (se separa) no InuYasha…  
InuYasha: que sucede  
Kagome: todavía soy muy joven, y no es el momento… acaba de suceder algo muy trágico  
InuYasha: (sonríe) te entiendo  
Kagome: (lo abraza) no entiendo como logras tener tanta fuerza  
InuYasha: porque tengo a las perdonas más importantes a mi lado  
Kagome: (sonríe) voy con Shippo, si yo estaba haci, imagínate el  
InuYasha: vamos los dos (van a la habitación de Shippo)**

**InuYasha: (los abraza a los dos, pero suena el teléfono) esperen un momento (contesta) bueno/ hermano, hace horas que debiste haber llegado, mi padre está muy molesto/ lo siento Sesshomaru, pero paso algo grave, no podré ir/ ¿y por qué no avisaste?/ porque acaba de ocurrir/ bien/ adiós/ no espera… (Cuelga)  
Kagome: era Sesshomaru ¿verdad?  
InuYasha: (asiente) nunca había faltado al trabajo  
Kagome: (sonríe) bien Shippo, tienes que terminar tu tarea  
Shippo: bien… pero no le entiendo a esto  
Kagome: ¬¬ ¿crees que te voy a creer?  
Shippo: bien… lo que pasa es que no quiero hacer la tarea  
Kagome: la tienes que terminar, es tu primera tarea… ¿y no la quieres hacer?  
Shippo: de acuerdo (se sienta en su mesita y empieza a trabajar)  
InuYasha: ¿te ayudo?  
Shippo: eh… si n.n°  
InuYasha: bien (se sienta) ¿Qué tienes que hacer?  
Shippo: son multiplicaciones  
InuYasha: algo sencillo  
Shippo: la primera es 465 x 25  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo haces una multiplicación doble?  
Shippo: multiplico con unidades y luego con decimales  
InuYasha: ¿Cuánto es?  
Shippo: es…11625  
InuYasha: bien  
Kagome: ¿desde cuándo eres tan bueno en matemáticas?  
InuYasha: ¿me creerías que no tengo la menor idea?  
Kagome: si [que tierno se ve ayudando a Shippo]  
InuYasha: siguiente (después de un rato terminan con ese trabajo)  
Shippo: ya acabe  
InuYasha: bien… Kagome  
Kagome: (entrando) aquí  
InuYasha: ¿a qué hora…?... olvídalo  
Kagome: les traigo jugo  
Shippo: yo quiero (toma un vaso)  
Kagome: InuYasha  
InuYasha: eh… gracias (toma el suyo)  
Kagome: ¿ya acabaron?  
Shippo: si  
Kagome: nunca pensé que tardaran tanto  
InuYasha: ¿Cuánto duramos?  
Kagome: pues, empezaron a las 13:00, son las 18:00  
InuYasha: eh… (Van a su habitación) mañana me espera un largo día  
Kagome: ¿por?  
InuYasha: nunca había faltado  
Kagome: (suspira) fue solo un día, no es tan grave  
InuYasha: (sonríe) te amo (la besa)  
Kagome: (corresponde) tenemos muchas cosas que hacer  
InuYasha: ¿Cómo qué?  
Kagome: avisar la muerte de Yukari, empezar con los trámites de adopción **

**InuYasha: tienes que relajarte, podemos hacer todo eso poco a poco  
Kagome: si, pero…  
InuYasha: (La besa nuevamente) vamos a alguna parte, no sé, para en contentar a Shippo  
Kagome: sería buena idea… le aviso a Shippo y vengo a cambiarme (le regresa el beso y se va)  
InuYasha: bien (va hacia el closet, saca algo de ropa y se cambia) listo (nota algo sobre el peinador) ¿y esto? (Lo toma) ¿el… diario de Kagome?(Empezó a leerlo decía : querido diario – cada vez estoy más enamorada de Inuyasha , es muy dulce y atento , no creo querer separarme de él)  
Kagome: (entra a la habitación) ya vine (nota que InuYasha trae su diario) DAME ESO  
InuYasha: ¿quieres esto? (lo lanza de una mano a otra como retándola)  
Kagome: DAMELO (lo alcanza y le arrebata tal librito) metiche  
InuYasha: exagerada  
Kagome: (guarda el librito) nos vamos  
InuYasha: si (bajan, recogen a Shippo, salen de la casa y suben al auto)  
Kagome: y… ¿A dónde vamos?  
InuYasha: son las 18:30, yo diría que  
Shippo: a comer pizza  
InuYasha: ¿Pizza?... bien (maneja hasta la pizzería más cercana) llegamos  
Kagome: (toma en brazos a Shippo y baja del auto) hay que entrar (entran al lugar y se quedan impresionados, era una pizzería, pero parecía muy cara, estaba cerrada por fuera, tenía muchos más juegos que una normal, miles de mesas, y servían la pizza en bandeja de plata) ¿y este lugar?  
InuYasha: esta es la mejor pizzería de la ciudad  
Kagome: ya me di cuenta  
Shippo: yo quiero jugar  
Kagome: si  
InuYasha: (saca de su bolsillo un billete de unos $500 dlls) toma Shippo, compra fichas  
Shippo: 0.0 s-si (corre a la máquina de fichas)  
Kagome: ¿no crees que le diste mucho?  
InuYasha: le di el más chico que traía  
Kagome: cada vez se me hace un poco más "diferente" tu familia  
InuYasha: a mí me encantaba venir aquí de chico  
Kagome: si… con los recursos de tu familia, si te creo… nosotros íbamos al parque por un burrito mega grande, no me lo podía ni acabar**

**InuYasha: ¿enserio? (se imagina el tamaño del burro)  
Shippo: (llegando con los bolsillos, manos, cabeza, boca llenos de fichas) ¿me ayudan?  
Kagome: Shippo (toma varias de las fichas y las pone en la mesa) te acabalaste muchas  
Shippo: si  
InuYasha: van a tardar un poco las pizzas, así que…  
Shippo: quiero jugar  
Kagome: vamos los tres  
InuYasha: si (se fueron a la zona de juego… donde Shippo reto en el de "The King of fighters" a InuYasha, siendo InuYasha el ganador… luego InuYasha y Kagome se retaron en el de baile, siendo también ganador InuYasha… y casi toda la tarde se mencionaron varios "te amo")**


	19. Chapter 19

**-de regreso en la casa-  
Shippo: gracias InuYasha por llevarme ahí  
InuYasha: ¿te divertiste?  
Shippo: mucho… menos porque en todos los juegos ganaste tu ¬¬  
Kagome: cierto  
InuYasha: ustedes me retaron… ni modo  
Kagome: bien Shippo, a dormir, mañana tienes escuela  
Shippo: si (le da un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y se va)  
InuYasha: te quiere como si fueras su madre  
Kagome: y lo seré, en un tiempo  
InuYasha: nosotros también vámonos a dormir  
Kagome: si (suben a la habitación y se acuestan) buenas noches InuYasha  
InuYasha: igualmente… Zzzzzz  
Kagome: (se acurruca a su lado y se duerme)  
-al día siguiente-  
InuYasha: Zzzzzz  
Kagome: (sale del baño y va con InuYasha) levántate flojo  
InuYasha: (se tapa mas)  
Kagome: otra vez… InuYasha, debemos ir al (triste) funeral de Yukari  
InuYasha: (se sienta) si te duele no vayas  
Kagome: pero, ¿y Shippo?  
InuYasha: no creo que quiera ir  
Kagome: bien  
InuYasha: voy a cambiarme (entra la baño)  
Kagome: [que tierno] (sale de la habitación y va con Shippo) buenos días  
Shippo: (guardando sus libros) ¿ya nos vamos?  
Kagome: si, ya te llevo a la escuela… nada mas hay que esperar a InuYasha  
Shippo: si… vamos a desayunar primero  
Kagome: si, te espero en el comedor (sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina) bien, tengo que cocinar (entra a la cocina y ve que ya está el desayuno) eh… anciana Kaede  
Kaede: ¿Qué sucede?  
Kagome: le dije que yo me encargaba de cocinar  
Kaede: si pero después se les hace tarde  
Kagome: bien… gracias (suena el teléfono) espéreme tantito (contesta) bueno/ oye Kagome/ ¿Qué ocurre Sango?/ no vas a venir al funeral/ no tengo ánimos, me dolerá mucho verla ahí/ estas igual que yo, ¿quieres ir a alguna parte?/ que rápido te recuperas Sango/ yo no la conocía mucho, pero tu si ¿verdad?/ Si/ pero ándale, vamos a alguna parte, invito a Kikyo/ de acuerdo, yo le aviso a Kikyo/ las espero en el parque, chao/ adiós (cuelga)  
Kaede: ¿vas a salir?  
Kagome: si, es la mejor forma de distraerme un poco  
Kaede: bien (toma los platos y los lleva al comedor)  
Kagome: CHICOS, BAJEN A DESAYUNAR  
Shippo: (corriendo a l comedor) ya estoy aquí  
InuYasha: no corras Shippo (llega al comedor)  
Kagome: (se sientan a comer) InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: voy a salir con Sango y Kikyo, no hay problema ¿verdad?  
InuYasha: claro que no, yo voy con Miroku y Sesshomaru, así no me quedo solo (terminan de comer) bien, me llevo a Shippo (la besa) adiós (se van)  
Kagome: adiós… ya me voy Kaede  
Kaede: bien  
Kagome: (sale de la casa) bien (toma el celular y marca) Kikyo/ hermana, es muy temprano/ vamos de compras con Sango/chida, deja me cambio/ te esperamos en el parque/bien, nos vemos/si (cuelga y después de un rato ya estaban las tres en el centro comercial)  
Kikyo: vamos a comer algo primero  
Sango: buena idea  
Kagome: yo ya desayune  
Kikyo: aunque sea un café  
Kagome: de acuerdo (van al café- internet)**

**-con los chicos-  
Sesshomaru: al fin en el centro comercial  
Miroku: hay que ver los videojuegos  
InuYasha: voy a comprarle algo a Shippo  
Sesshomaru: ¿al niño que cuidas?  
InuYasha: murió su hermana, así que lo vamos a adoptar  
Miroku: ¿Qué vas a qué?  
Sesshomaru: ustedes adoptan a un niño y no van a poder seguir con el plan  
Miroku: se quedaran unidos toda la vida  
InuYasha: por mí no hay problema  
Sesshomaru: ya te enamoraste de Kagome ¿verdad?  
Miroku: ¿enserio?  
InuYasha: no se puede hacer nada  
Miroku: como quisiera que pasara algo así con mi Sanguito  
Sesshomaru: ella no te tendría confianza para pedirte un favor así  
InuYasha: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano  
Miroku: malos**

**-con las chicas-  
Sango: ¿enserio?  
Kikyo: que bien  
Kagome: eh… exageran mucho  
Sango: ósea, que se haya enamorado de ti es  
Kikyo: muy bello  
Sango: ya volvió la Kikyo antigua  
Kikyo: (golpe a Sango) cállate  
Sango: (sobándose la cabeza) me dolió  
Kagome: todo gracias a ti Sango  
Sango: wow  
Kikyo: ¿qué hiciste Sango?  
Sango: la obligue a vestirse provocativamente  
Kikyo: eh… Kagome… si querías eso me hubieras hablado  
Kagome: es que… Sango vive más cerca  
Kikyo: mala  
Sango: por cierto… ¿Qué harán con Shippo?  
Kagome: se quedara con nosotros  
Kikyo: ¿en serio?  
Sango: ¿InuYasha está de acuerdo?  
Kagome: él fue quien lo dijo  
Kikyo: que lindo de su parte  
Sango: si (se la pasaron toda la mañana juntas, mientras los chicos buscaban que comer)**


	20. Chapter 20

**-en la tarde-  
Kagome: (entra a la casa) pasen chicas  
Kikyo: wow… ¿esta es tu casa?  
Sango: también dije eso yo cuando la conocí  
¿?: Ya llegaste (brinca y la abraza)  
Kagome: Shippo  
Shippo: me quede solito  
Kagome: solamente fueron 10 minutos  
Shippo: pero fue mucho  
Kikyo: ben Shippo (este va con Kikyo)  
Kagome: señora Kaede  
Kaede: ¿Qué sucede?  
Kagome: ¿ya se fue InuYasha?  
Kaede: si…se fue con el joven Miroku y el joven Sesshomaru  
Kagome: bien  
Kikyo: ¿ya comiste Shippo?  
Shippo: si… un burrito  
Kagome: gracias Kaede  
Kaede: si… le prepare la comida, está en el comedor  
Kagome: si… gracias… vengan chicas  
Sango: si  
Kaede: por cierto… Kagome… el joven InuYasha te dejo esto (le entrega una nota)  
Kagome: gracias  
Kikyo: ¿Por qué la llama así, debería ser señorita Kagome?  
Kagome: yo se lo permito (abre la nota)**

**Mi amor, esta noche quiero que vayamos a alguna parte solos, quiero estar contigo, te amo… nunca lo olvides**

**InuYasha**

**Kagome: (besa la nota)  
Sango: ¿Qué te dijo?  
Kikyo: cuéntanos  
Kagome: quiere que vayamos a alguna parte solos  
Sango: (grita de emoción) que romántico  
Kikyo: tienes que verte estupenda hermana  
Sango: y provocativa (mirara picara)  
Kagome: (se sonroja) n-no creo que sea para eso  
Kikyo: son esposos, solamente puede ser para eso  
Kagome: no lo creo… o si…  
Kikyo: él es muy romántico  
Sango: tienes razón, InuYasha es muy tierno contigo Kagome  
Kagome: si… ¿me ayudan a escoger que ponerme?  
Sango: claro  
Kikyo: te vas a ver súper wow  
Kag/San: EH  
Kikyo: vamos a tu habitación (terminan de comer y suben)  
Sango: (abre el ropero) Kagome  
Kagome: ¿Qué?  
Sango: no tienes nada súper wow, solamente tienes el vestido azul de la vez pasada  
Kikyo: tenemos que regresar al centro comercial  
Kagome: yo cuidare a Shippo, vayan ustedes  
Sango: bien Kikyo  
Kikyo: si (se van y a las 3 horas regresan)  
Sango: (voltea las bolsas en la cama, dejando caer los 20 vestidos que traían) pruébatelos  
Kagome: (toma uno) esto… Kikyo, Sango  
Kik/San: ¿Qué?  
Kagome: (se lo pone encima de su ropa) están muy cortos  
Sango: es el chiste  
Kikyo: si, pruébatelos**

**Kagome entra al baño y sale muchas veces, lo que le molestaba era que todos los vestidos eran provocativos**

**Kagome: me gusta este  
Kikyo: qué hermoso (y sí que era hermoso, de color rosa, la falda llegaba a unos 4 dedos sobre la rodilla, escote en forma de V con listones en color negro)  
Sango: te verás muy bien  
Kagome: gracias (mira el reloj) son las 16:30, ¿me ayudan a cocinar?  
Kikyo: por dios hermana, tienes nana, sirvientes, ¿Por qué no les pides a ellos?  
Kagome: no somos iguales Kikyo, sabes bien que no me gusta mandar sobre la gente  
Sango: estoy de acuerdo  
Kikyo: bien, te ayudamos  
Kagome: gracias (bajan a la cocina)**

**-en la oficina-  
InuYasha: (entra) padre  
InuT: ¿Qué pasa?  
InuYasha: aquí esta lo que me pidió (deja unos papeles en el escritorio)  
InuT: gracias hijo, toma (le entrega un papel)  
InuYasha: (lo lee) ¿y esta dirección?  
InuT: es donde quiero que vivas por un tiempo, el Sr. Higurashi está de acuerdo  
InuYasha: ¿el abuelo de Kagome?  
InuT: ya te había dicho que él los entrenaría  
InuYasha: de acuerdo… me retiro (sale de la oficina)  
¿?: He InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué ocurre Miroku?  
Miroku: ¿vas a hacer algo en la noche?  
InuYasha: quede en salir con Kagome  
Miroku: que lastima, nosotros vamos a los bolos  
InuYasha: si me querías invitar te equivocaste de InuYasha, recuerda que a mí no me gustan los bolos  
Miroku: cierto… es a Sesshomaru al que le encantan  
InuYasha: llévalo a el  
Miroku: ¿y a donde van a ir tú y Kagome?  
InuYasha: la mera verdad no se  
Miroku: yo diría que le preguntaras, para que reserves de una vez  
InuYasha: buena idea, gracias Miroku  
Miroku: no hay de que**

**-con las chicas-  
Kikyo: se ve delicioso  
Sango: no podría estar más de acuerdo  
Kagome: si  
Kikyo: ahora hay que encargarnos de otra cosa  
Kagome: ¿de qué?  
Sango: nada importante, yo me encargo de ello (sube al segundo piso)  
Kagome: ¿Qué va a hacer?**

**Kikyo: ya la conoces  
Kagome: (sin entender) como digas (sigue cocinando y suena el teléfono)  
Kikyo: (contesta) alo/ ¿Kagome?/ no, soy Kikyo/ ¿me pasas a tu hermana?/ de acuerdo InuYasha… Kagome, te habla InuYasha  
Kagome: gracias Kikyo (toma el teléfono) hola/ oye, ¿A dónde quieres ir?/ ¬¬ pensé que ya tenías elegido tú/ el de la idea fue Miroku/ mejor nos la pasamos en la casa, te preparare algo rico de cenar… claro, con la ayuda de mis amigas/ como quieras, te veo en la noche amor/ si, adiós (cuelga)  
Kikyo: ¿y?  
Kagome: no vamos a salir, lo convencí de quedarnos aquí  
¿?: (Desde arriba) KAWAII  
Kik/Kag: AAHHH…  
Kikyo: menos mal que solo fue Sango  
Kagome: escucho la conversación  
Kikyo: deja veo (revisa el teléfono) contesto el de la habitación para escuchar todo  
Kagome: que chismosa  
Sango: (baja corriendo) listo  
Kagome: ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? (intenta subir)  
Sango: (La detiene) ni loca te dejo pasar  
Kikyo: ¿Qué hiciste?  
Sango: (cara inocente) nada  
Kagome: tengo que subir a cambiarme  
Sango: no es necesario, hay un baño aquí abajo, y (le da su ropa) aquí está la ropa  
Kagome: bien, me voy a bañar (entra al baño)  
Kikyo: ¿Qué hiciste?  
Sango: bien *le susurra*  
Kikyo: que romántico  
Sango: ¿si verdad?**

**-más tarde en la oficina-  
InuYasha: bien padre, me retiro  
InuT: nos vemos mañana InuYasha (se va)  
Miroku: ¿vas directo a tu casa?  
InuYasha: no, primero voy a hacer otra cosa  
Miroku: compra algo lindo para Kagome  
InuYasha: eh… no soy muy bueno escogiendo cosas así  
Miroku: vamos, algo que le guste a ella, llevas año y medio viviendo con ella, ya deberías saberlo  
InuYasha: es que…  
Miroku: te ayudare  
InuYasha: algunas veces me sirve que sepas mucho de mujeres**

**-con las chicas-  
Sango: ya estas  
Kikyo: si… también la cena  
Kagome: ya debe de estar en camino  
Sango: déjame verificar… vestido hermoso… cena para tres, una película para Shippo  
Shippo: si  
Kikyo: *susurrando* y la película para que  
Sango: el la pidió  
Kagome: *ríe levemente*  
Kikyo: bien, nosotras ya nos vamos  
Sango: que se la pasen bien  
Kagome: muchas gracias  
Kik/San: adiós (se van)  
Shippo: ya tengo hambre  
Kagome: hay que esperar a InuYasha  
Shippo: de acuerdo (se va a la sala)  
Kagome: subiré a la habitación… pero  
Sango: hagas lo que hagas, no subas a tu habitación, es una sorpresa para ustedes  
Kikyo: si, después de cenar, ya suben  
Sango: y si pregunta… esa sorpresa la preparaste tu  
Kagome: mejor no lo hago  
Kaede: ya llego el joven InuYasha  
InuYasha: hola Kagome  
Kagome: Inu… (Se queda callada, pues nota algo que, para ella, era algo hermoso, InuYasha traía consigo un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, y una bolsa de regalo pequeña) ¿Y eso?  
InuYasha: es para ti mi amor (se los entrega y la besa tiernamente)  
Kagome: (corresponde) ven, vamos a cenar (le entrega el ramo a Kaede, la bolsa pequeña y llama a Shippo)  
Shippo: se ve delicioso (se sienta a comer)  
InuYasha: ¿lo preparaste tu sola?  
Kagome: me ayudaron Sango y Kikyo  
InuYasha: no puedo creer todo lo que hicieron solas  
Kagome: (resignada) también los sirvientes nos ayudaron  
InuYasha: ¿a qué hora te pedí que dijeras eso?  
Kagome: eh… cierto  
Shippo: ¿mañana me llevan al parque?  
Kagome: claro que si  
InuYasha: te lo prometo (terminan de cenar)  
Shippo: (bosteza) tengo sueño  
Kagome: vete a dormir  
Shippo: pero quiero ver mi película  
InuYasha: voy a ponértela, ahorita regreso Kagome  
Kagome: eh… si  
InuYasha: (se va)  
Kagome: (toma la bolsita de regale que le había dado InuYasha) que detallista es el (saca de adentro un perfume, que ella conocía muy bien, pues era el aroma que ella siempre tenía) ¿Cómo sabe que este me gusta?  
¿?: Es algo que aprendes al ser un Hanyou  
Kagome: me asustaste InuYasha  
InuYasha: al ser así es fácil reconocer aromas… y mucho más el que siempre vaga por mi mente (se va acercando a ella)  
Kagome: ¿es eso, o husmeaste en mis cosas?  
InuYasha: un poco de las dos (acerca su cara a la de ella) lo que es capaz de hacer uno por amor (ya estaban rosando sus labios con los de ella) te amo (la besa)  
Kagome: (corresponde)  
InuYasha: hay que subir  
Kagome: si (se toman de la mano y suben a la habitación)  
InuYasha: (abre la puerta) bien Kag… (Ve su habitación, había velas por todas partes, la cama estaba bañada en pétalos de rosa, se veía demasiado romántico)  
Kagome: [maldita Sango, le dije que no iba a pasar nada]  
InuYasha: ¿tú hiciste esto Kagome? (se le veía alegre, y a la vez preocupado, él sabía que Kagome todavía era muy joven, pues ella apenas iba a cumplir los 17 años)  
Kagome: ¿eh? (se sonroja y recuerda lo que le dijo Sango) s-si  
InuYasha: ¿estás segura de esto?... tu…  
Kagome: [estas muerta Sango] yo… (Es interrumpida por un beso de InuYasha… tarda un poco pero corresponde)  
InuYasha: (apasiona más el beso)  
Kagome: (entre besos) te… amo  
InuYasha: (él estaba feliz, pues llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer esto… poco a poco fue recostándola en la cama)  
Kagome: (se estaba dejando llevar… InuYasha siguió besándole el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios) InuYasha**

**Inuyasha: solo déjate llevar Kagome**

**Kagome: bien**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Al día siguiente-  
Shippo: (levantándose) *bosteza* Sábado… que flojera  
Kaede: (entra) arriba  
Shippo: no… yo quiero dormir  
Kaede: pues si no quieres ir al parque (a punto de irse)  
Shippo: ¿parque?... de pronto se me quito la flojera  
Kaede: voy a levantar a tus padres  
Shippo: este… todavía no son mis padres  
Kaede: ups, se me había olvidado (sale de la habitación de Shippo y se va a la de InuYasha) joven InuYasha (toca la puerta, pues había intentado entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada) es hora de levantarse  
InuYasha: (despierta y ve a Kagome a su lado, solamente cubierta por la delgada sábana blanca de la cama) [que linda se ve así] enseguida bajamos Kaede  
Kaede: (desde afuera) bien (se va)  
InuYasha: (acaricia el cabello de Kagome) levántate mi amor  
Kagome: *bosteza* es sábado InuYasha  
InuYasha: pero le prometimos a Shippo llevarlo al parque  
Kagome: cierto (se sienta y se cubre con la sabana) voy a vestirme  
InuYasha: déjame te doy algo del closet (abre el closet y le da lo primero que se encuentra)  
Kagome: se nota que no eres bueno escogiendo ropa (se cubre con una toalla y se levanta) mejor yo la escojo  
InuYasha: eh… si (va al mueble y saca un short, una camiseta y se viste) ya estoy  
Kagome: (ya vestida) también (se toman de la mano y van al comedor)  
Shippo: hay… vámonos ya  
Kagome: primero debes desayunar  
Shippo: ya vámonos  
InuYasha: o desayunas o no vamos a ninguna parte  
Shippo: (enojado) bien  
Kagome: voy a preparar el desayuno (va a la cocina) a ver…  
Kaede: te ayudo en algo mi niña  
Kagome: ahora si te necesito… no sé qué prepararles  
Kaede: mmm, unos Hot cakes  
Kagome: es buena idea, ¿podría ayudarme?  
Kaede: claro (tomaron los ingredientes, los mesclaron, cocinaron y sirvieron tan rápido como pudieron) listo  
Kagome: si… ya que Shippo ya está muy enojado (toma los platos y los deja en la mesa) VENGAN A COMER  
Shippo: (llega corriendo) al fin  
InuYasha: no corras o te caerás  
Shippo: ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?  
Kagome: Hot Cakes (se sientan a desayunar)  
Shippo: (toma un bocado) que rico (come como loco)  
InuYasha: si, ahora si te luciste  
Kagome: gracias (terminan de comer)  
Shippo: ya vámonos (corriendo a la puerta)  
InuYasha: no corras  
Kagome: espéranos (salen de la casa, se suben al auto y se van al parque)**

**Sota: ¿segura que vendrán hermana?  
Kikyo: cállate… tienen que venir, Kagome me lo dijo por teléfono  
Sota: no puedes obligarlos a mudarse, y mucho menos a una casa mas chica que la suya  
Kikyo: el abuelo dijo que ellos están de acuerdo  
Kikyo: abuelo  
A Higurashi: Kikyo, que bueno que vienes  
Kikyo: pues sí, vivimos con usted  
A Higurashi: necesito que hables con tu hermana para que se cambien para acá YA  
Kikyo: pero, qué tal si no quieren vivir aquí  
A Higurashi: ellos están de acuerdo… según me dijo el señor Taisho  
Kikyo: bien, iré por ellos, Kagome dijo que irían al parque  
A Higurashi: bien  
Sota: ahhh, pero ¿a qué hora vendrán?  
Kikyo: mira, haya están… KAGOME… INUYASHA  
InuYasha: ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué gritas?  
Kagome: nos asustaste  
Sota: vamos a jugar Shippo  
Shippo: si (se van)  
Kikyo: el abuelo me mando… dice que es urgente que se cambien hoy (exagerada ¬¬)  
Kagome: ¿Por qué?  
Kikyo: tenemos que empezar a entrenar hermana  
InuYasha: ahora si concuerdo con ella Kagome, todos tenemos que entrenar  
Kagome: en la tarde empezamos, por ahora dejemos a Sota y a Shippo jugar  
Kikyo: si  
InuYasha: creo que yo también tengo derecho (se fue con los niños, y duraron buen rato jugando luchitas)  
Kikyo: que tierno  
Kagome: se encariño con Shippo **


	22. Chapter 22

**-más tarde-  
InuYasha: eso fue lo último  
Kagome: (termina de guardar su ropa) mañana nos vamos con el abuelo  
InuYasha: iré a asegurarme de que Shippo haya terminado (se va)  
Kagome: bien (se escucha el claxon de un auto) ya llegaron por nosotros… INUYASHA, SHIPPO, VAMONOS  
InuYasha: (entra a la habitación y toma sus maletetas y las de Kagome) vámonos  
Kagome: ¿puedes tu solo? (InuYasha se tropieza) creo que no, te ayudo (toma unas maletas)  
InuYasha: *dolor* gracias (se soba la cabeza) auch  
Kagome: ¿y Shippo?  
InuYasha: ya fue a dejar sus maletas al auto  
Kagome: ¿Quién vino por nosotros?  
InuYasha: Sessomaru  
Kagome: ¿se va a quedar ahí también?  
InuYasha: si (salen de la casa y cierra con llave) vamos  
Sesshomaru: te ayudo hermano (toma algunas maletas y las sube a la camioneta) Ai y nuestros padres ya están en la casa del Sr. Higurashi  
InuYasha: que bien (suben a la camioneta)  
Kagome: ¿Dónde iremos a caber todos?... la casa del abuelo es pequeña  
Shippo: quiero ver a Sota y a Ai  
Kagome: espérate  
InuYasha: mi padre dice que ya la agrando, tiene como 5 habitaciones, bastante grandes  
Sesshomaru: ya fui yo, en una habitación están nuestros padres, en la segunda Kikyo y la Sra. Naomi, en la tercera los niños, en la cuarta dormirán ustedes, y en la quinta el Sr. Higurashi y yo  
Kagome: que organizados (llegan a la casa)  
Sr. Hig: hola Kagome  
Kagome: ABUELO (lo abraza)  
Sr. Hig: que grande estas… (Nota a Shippo en sus brazos) ¿Quién es él?... ¿y quién es tu esposo?  
Kagome: cierto… InuYasha ben  
InuYasha: ¿sí?  
Kagome: abuelo, él es mi esposo InuYasha Taisho  
Sr. Hig: ahhh, a ti ya te conocía, soy amigo de tu padre, ¿si te acuerdas de mí?  
InuYasha: claro Señor, como olvidarlo  
Kagome: y el niño se llama Shippo, estamos tramitando su adopción  
Sr. Hig: ósea que él es mi bisnieto  
Kagome: muy pronto lo será  
Sota: (sale de la casa) Hola hermana, Shippo vamos a jugar  
Shippo: si…  
Ai: apúrense, vamos al parque  
Shippo: (ve a Kagome como pidiéndole permiso)  
Kagome: corre que te van a dejar  
Shippo: si (se van al parque)  
InuYasha: los tres tienes ya 9 años ¿verdad?  
Kagome: creo que si  
Sr. Hig: pasen a la casa, ya les prepare una habitación  
Kagome: gracias abuelo (entran)  
Naomi: hola Kagome  
Kikyo: ¿Cómo estas hermana?  
Kagome: muy bien  
Kikyo: vamos a su Habitación  
InuYasha: gracias (suben)  
Kikyo: esta es (abre la puerta) esta pequeña, pero es suficiente, ¿no?  
Kagome: ¿Qué no era nuestra habitación?  
Kikyo: ettoo… cierto… no me había dado cuenta, pero ni modo, yo ya me voy, espero se acomoden bien (sale de la habitación)  
Kagome: bien, hay que desempacar  
InuYasha: claro, luego acomodamos lo de Shippo  
Kagome: faltan 2 meses y medio para esta guerra  
InuYasha: ¿te da miedo?  
Kagome: bueno si, pero no por mí, los niños, Shippo, Sota y Ai, no quiero que se involucren  
Inuyasha: mmm, Sota no creo que lo involucren, pues las únicas con poderes espirituales son tú y tu hermana, a Ai quizás, es una Hanyou como yo, pero es muy miedosa, y Shippo, es tu elección  
Kagome: voy abajo a ayudar a preparar la cena (lo besa y se va)  
InuYasha: creo que yo iré con los niños (sale de la casa y se dirige al parque) hey Shippo, Sota, Hermana  
Ai: hermanito (lo abraza)  
InuYasha: (corresponde el abrazo) ¿Cómo has estado Ai?  
Ai: bien, sigo con mis altas calificaciones, tengo promedio 10  
InuYasha: eso es bueno  
Sota: ni tanto, se la pasa presumiéndolo  
Shippo: yo también voy bien  
Ai: tu solo llevas 2 semanas de clases ¬¬  
InuYasha: ya, no se peleen (ve un puesto de helados) ¿no quieren un helado?  
Niños: SI (corren a la heladería)  
Vendedor: buenas tardes, ¿de qué sabor se los pongo?  
Shippo: yo quiero de Cajeta… (Para los que no lo conozcan, es de chocolate con cajeta arriba)  
Ai: yo de nuez  
Sota: de vainilla  
Vendedor: tomen  
InuYasha: ¿Cuánto va a ser?  
Vendedor: 30 pesos  
InuYasha: (paga) muchas gracias**


	23. Chapter 23

**-en la casa-  
Kagome: (termina de poner la mesa) ya está Kikyo  
Kikyo: ya está la comida también  
Kagome: solo falta que bajen todos  
Naomi: yo los llamare, terminen con eso chicas (se va)  
Kagome: oye Kikyo  
Kikyo: ¿qué pasa hermana?  
Kagome: ¿no te da miedo esta guerra?  
Kikyo: pues…. Si… solo un poco, ¿por**?  
**Kagome: porque yo si tengo miedo  
Kikyo: entonces hay que hacer armaduras, algo resistente que nos proteja a las dos  
Kagome: ettoo… vamos a buscar metal  
Kikyo: podemos ir a la fábrica que esta contactada con el señor Taisho  
Kagome: cierto, allí fabrican metal… vamos mañana después del entrenamiento  
Kikyo: sería buena idea, pero…  
Kagome: ¿pero qué?  
Kikyo: no sé cómo llegar  
Kagome: mejor le pedimos a InuYasha que nos lleve  
Kikyo: cierto  
Naomi: ¿ya está listo todo?  
Kikyo: si mama  
Naomi: la comida esta lista (después de 10 minutos ya estaban todos en la mesa)  
InuT: *come un bocado* bien, mañana se levantaran a las 6  
Kikyo: ¿Quiénes?  
InuT: no es lógico, ustedes y mis hijos, son los únicos con poderes especiales  
Kagome: ¿y la señora Kaede?  
Sr. Hig: ella vendrá mañana, junto con la familia Mitsuke y la familia Hoshi  
Kagome: ¿también entrenaran Sango y Miroku?  
InuT: si  
InuYasha: al parecer si seremos todos  
Sesshomaru: lamentablemente tengo que entrenar contigo hermano  
InuYasha: cállate Sesshomaru  
Ai: nii san, o nii san, no se peleen  
Sota: ¿y nosotros que haremos?  
Sr. Hig: si es necesario entrenaran con nosotros  
Sot/Ai/Shi: SI (celebrando)  
Kagome: pero abuelo, ellos son muy pequeños  
Sota: cálmate hermana  
Ai: si, será muy divertido  
Kikyo: se nota que no saben que es una guerra ¬¬ (terminan de cenar y cada quien se va a su habitación)  
InuYasha: (entrando) los niños son unos traviesos  
Kagome: no debimos juntarlos, Ai y Sota era mucho, y ahora Shippo también esta de travieso  
InuYasha: les compre helados en el parque  
Kagome: que tierno eres (le besa la mejilla) hay que dormir, mañana será un día largo  
InuYasha: como digas (se desviste y se mete a la cama) buenas noches  
Kagome: buenas noches (lo abraza y se duermen)**

**-al día siguiente-  
InuT: bien, hoy es su primer día del entrenamiento, ¿Por qué no te pusiste el uniforme que te di Sesshomaru?  
Sesshomaru: (llevaba puesto una pantalonera gris y un suéter del mismo color, con unos tenis rojos un poco desgastados) padre por dios, es solo un entrenamiento, esos trajes los usaremos el mero día  
InuYasha: (vestía el traje que le dio su padre, que es el de las ratas de fuego)*sudando* hace mucho calor  
InuT: eso les pasa por acostumbrarse a la poca ropa que usan ahora los jóvenes… esos trajes son resistentes, los protegerán  
Sesshomaru: ya, mañana me lo pongo, por ahora hay que empezar (toma su espada) vamos hermano, a ver quién es el mejor  
InuYasha: claro (toma su espada) vamos (comienzan a pelear)  
Sesshomaru: que lento eres hermano  
InuYasha: cállate, yo no estuve en clases de Kendo (recibe un fuerte golpe con la espada de madera de Sessomaru y cae de rodillas al suelo con los brazos en el estómago) es solo un entrenamiento *sufriendo de dolor*  
Sesshomaru: lo siento hermano**

**-con las chicas-  
Kaede: para liberar su poder espiritual, necesitaran evitar tener sentimientos malos, ataquen por defensa, no por lastimar  
Kagome: de acuerdo  
Kaede: bien, tomen su arco y flechas  
Kikyo: (lo toma y se acomoda para lanzar su flecha) ¿así?  
Kaede: perfecto  
Kagome: (igualmente toma su arco y flechas y se prepara para atacar, pero por no acomodarse bien se cae) aahh  
Kaede: así no de toma  
Kagome: es un poco difícil  
Kikyo: por dios Kagome, cuando éramos niñas jugábamos con unos de juguete  
Kagome: pero siempre ganabas  
Kaede: mira, te tienes que colocar así (le muestra)  
Kagome: ya entendí (se acomoda como le dijo Kaede) ¿así?  
Kaede: bien… ahora tienen que centrar todo su poder espiritual en una flecha, inténtenlo  
Kikyo: (lo intenta y después de un rato lo logra) al fin… como vas hermana  
Kagome: (desesperada por qué no lograba nada)  
Kaede: no te desesperes  
Kagome: (se calma y después de un largo rato lo logra) mira, lo logre  
Kaede: bien, entonces…  
¿?: Hey Kagome  
Kagome: hola Sango  
Sango: ¿Qué haces?  
Kagome: me enseñan a usar el arco y flechas, tú que usaras  
Sango: un boomerang me gustaría, tu abuelo nos entrenara a mí y a mi hermano  
Kagome: ¿tienes un hermano?  
Sango: si, se llama Kohaku  
Kohaku: hola  
Kagome: ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
Kohaku: tengo 12  
Kagome: bien, vete con los niños y el abuelo, el los entrenara  
Kohaku: bien (se va)  
Sango: ¿y yo?  
Kagome: entrenaras con nosotras  
Kikyo: buena idea**

**-con los chicos-  
InuYasha: al fin llegas Miroku  
Miroku: no me dejaron seguir en la cama, tengo sueño  
Sesshomaru: (lo golpea en la cabeza) pues levántate flojonazo  
Miroku: Sesshomaru (toma un palo que se encuentra y lo empieza a seguir) ven maldito  
InuYasha: espera, ¿que no se supone que tú tienes que entrenar con Kagome y Kikyo?  
Miroku: ¿por qué? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Kagome: (corriendo) vamos Kikyo  
Kikyo: (cansada) por dios hermana, corre más lento  
Kagome: es tu culpa, tú fuiste la que convenció a Kaede de que nos pusiera a correr ¬¬  
Kaede: bien, practiquen con el arco y flecha  
Kagome: bien (corre por su arco)  
Kikyo: demonios, ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa?  
Kaede: ¿Qué más se te viene a la mente?  
Kikyo: no sé, pero de qué sirve saber atacar pero no saber correr, no podríamos esquivar  
Kaede: entonces, quiero que corran por la ciudad, 3 vueltas  
Kikyo: SI  
Kagome: nooooo  
Kikyo: lo siento (se detiene)  
Kagome: *respirando agitada* al fin (se tira en el pasto)  
Kikyo: *agitada* no Kagome… todavía falta mucho  
Kagome: ya me canse, hay que descansar  
Kikyo: de acuerdo (se tira como su hermana)  
Kagome: ¿te acuerdas hermana?  
Kikyo: ¿de qué?  
Kagome: de cuando éramos niñas, todas las travesuras que hacíamos juntas  
Kikyo: si  
Kagome: vas a ver Koga  
Kikyo: sufrirás muajajajaja  
Kagome: (Koga estaba dormido, puso en su mano un pedazo de pastel y luego Kikyo se encargó de la "mosca" en su nariz, cuando la sintió se golpeó la nariz, recibiendo un pastelazo) jajaja jajaja  
Koga: (limpiándose la cara) TT-TT van a ver con la Sra. Naomi  
Kagome: eso fue antes de que fuera su novia  
Kikyo: exagerada, fue como 8 años antes, teníamos 5 años  
Kagome: cierto  
Kikyo: (se levanta) hay que seguir el paso  
Kagome: de acuerdo (se lanzan a correr)  
-Una hora después-  
Kagome: *agitada* al fin terminamos  
Kikyo: si  
Kaede: ¿ya estas feliz Kikyo?  
Kikyo: no quiero volver a correr a menos que sea necesario  
Kaede: bien, vamos a comer  
Kagome: si (entra a la casa) por cierto ¿Dónde está InuYasha?  
Kaede: cuando el Sr. Taisho se dio cuenta de que las mande a correr, el hizo lo mismo, ya no tardan en llegar  
Kikyo: jajaja jajaja  
Kagome: voy con Shippo**  
**Kagome: (entra a la habitación de Shippo) hola  
Shippo: ya llegaste (la abraza)  
Kagome: (corresponde al abrazo) hay que bajar a comer, tu padre no tarda en llegar  
Shippo: bien (se suelta y corre a la cocina)  
Kagome: (lo sigue pero después de un rato es detenida por los brazos de alguien)  
¿?: ¿Por qué le diste esa idea tonta a Kaede?  
Kagome: InuYasha, la de la idea fue Kikyo  
InuYasha: me duelen las piernas  
Kagome: estoy igual que tu  
InuYasha: no lo creo (La besa)  
Kagome: (corresponde) hay que ir al comedor que nos están esperando  
InuYasha: bien (entran al comedor)  
Sota: al fin llegan (recibe su plato) a clavarle el diente (comenzó a comer)  
Todos: jajaja jajaja  
Kagome: hay Sota, nunca cambias (se sienta)  
InuYasha: (sentado a su lado la abraza)  
Miroku: hay tortolos  
InuYasha: AAHH, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?  
Sesshomaru: lleva desde la mañana aquí, tiene razón, por tortolos no se dieron cuenta de su llegada  
Naomi: si (le entrega el plato a Kagome)  
Kagome: gracias (mira su plato) que rico (comienza a comer)  
InuYasha: (probando) sabe delicioso  
Naomi: si, es el platillo favorito de Kagome  
Kagome: (sin darse cuenta ya tenía el plato vacío) quiero mas  
InuYasha: 0.0 si que le gusta mucho  
Kikyo: cuando mi madre prepara eso, Kagome es la que más come (terminan de comer y se dirigen al patio a seguir entrenando)  
InuT: recuerden, esta guerra podría empezar en cualquier momento, necesito que aunque se les haga vergonzoso, lleven siempre puestos sus trajes de batalla, y lleven consigo sus espadas  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué?, que horror  
InuYasha: ¿Por qué?  
Sango: idiotas ¬¬  
InuT: porque si los atacan, como se defenderán  
InuYasha: bien  
InuT: pónganse ya a entrenar  
InuYasha: (toma su espada de madera y empieza a atacar a Sesshomaru)  
Sango: ¿Por qué siempre me dejan a un lado? (los ataca a los dos)  
-con Kaede-  
Miroku: aquí debería de estar Sango  
Kaede: bien, quiero que intenten crear un campo de fuerza los tres juntos  
Kagome: SIP (toma la mano de Kikyo y la de Miroku) vamos (se concentran y después de un rato lo logran)  
Kaede: perfecto  
Kikyo: al fin nos salió  
Miroku: que bien  
Kagome: si, al fin… (Se desmaya)  
Kikyo: HERMANA  
Miroku: hay por Kami, que paso  
Kaede: hay que llevarla a su habitación  
Miroku: llamare a InuYasha  
Kikyo: ¿Por qué no la llevas tu?  
Miroku: porque no quiero que mis manos reaccionen por si solas (pervertido ¬¬)  
Kikyo: bien, llamare a InuYasha**

**-con Inu no Taisho-  
InuT: bien, creo que ya están listos  
InuYasha: (tirado en el suelo) que dices  
Sesshomaru: (igual que su hermano) maldita Sango nos agarro desprevenidos  
Sango: jajaja  
Kikyo: hey InuYasha  
InuYasha: (se levanta) ¿Qué quieres?  
Kikyo: mi hermana se desmayo en mero entrenamiento  
InuYasha: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?  
Kikyo: Miroku se encargo de dejarla en su habitación  
InuYasha: ¿Miroku la llevo? ¬¬  
Kikyo: si  
InuYasha: de acuerdo (corre a su habitación y entra) ¿y Kagome?  
Kaede: aquí, solamente fue el cansancio, creo, será mejor que en le saquen una cita con el doctor, no es normal en ella que se canse tan rápido  
InuYasha: si  
Kaede: (se va)  
InuYasha: Kagome (le acaricia la mejilla haciendo que esta se despierte) que bien, ya despertaste  
Kagome: eh (coloca su mano en su cabeza) me duele la cabeza  
InuYasha: (sonríe) al parecer si estabas cansada  
Kagome: eh… s-si  
InuYasha: mejor descansa (se levanta pero Kagome lo detiene)  
Kagome: quédate conmigo  
InuYasha: yo… todavía tengo que entrenar… en cuanto termine vengo  
Kagome: pero no me quiero dormir (sale de la cama) me siento bien, ha de haber sido solo porque invocamos el campo de energía, yo todavía no se usar bien el poder espiritual  
InuYasha: bien (La besa y sale de la habitación)  
Kagome: será mejor ir a la farmacia (toma su bolsa y se va)**

**-al día siguiente-  
InuT: bien chicos, hoy les daremos un día libre  
Kaede: vayan a descansar  
Kagome: al fin… hay que prepararnos para el musical  
Shippo: ¿Qué musical?  
Miroku: cambiaremos de planes, vamos a la feria  
Ai: genial, nosotros también, ¿verdad?  
InuYasha: claro hermana (La carga)  
Sota: bien  
Kagome: pero hay que esperar a la noche  
InuYasha: si, por mientras, vayan a jugar un rato  
Niños: si (corren a la sala)  
Kagome: (se toca la cabeza) voy a la habitación  
InuYasha: vamos (suben)  
Kagome: (entra a la habitación aun con la mano en la cabeza)  
InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: nada (se sienta en la cama)  
InuYasha: ¿te sientes mal?  
Kagome: ya te dije que NADA  
InuYasha: espera, ¿Por qué estas tan malhumorada?  
Kagome: déjame sola  
InuYasha: pero…  
Kagome: DEJAME SOLA  
InuYasha: bien (sale de la habitación) ¿Qué le pasa?  
¿?: ¿De qué hablas?  
InuYasha: Sango… Kagome cambio de humor muy rápido, no sé porque esta tan enojada  
Sango: eh… ¿no le hiciste nada?  
InuYasha: no… que yo sepa… lo único que hice fue preguntarle si estaba bien, pues subió repentinamente  
Sango: ¿enserio?... (Pensando)  
InuYasha: ¿en qué piensas?  
Sango: nada, ve con Miroku, yo averiguo que pasa  
InuYasha: como digas (se va)  
Sango: bien (entra a la habitación) Kagome (la busca con la mirada) ¿Dónde está?  
Kagome: (sale del baño) AAHH, no entres sin tocar Sango  
Sango: ¿Por qué de malas?  
Kagome: que te importa  
Sango: me importa mucho, soy tu amiga Kagome  
Kagome: de acuerdo, quédate si quieres  
Sango: ¿te hizo algo InuYasha?**  
**Kagome: no  
Sango: ¿entonces porque eres así con él?  
Kagome: ni siquiera yo lo sé  
¿?: (detrás de la puerta, con una lista en la mano)  
Sango: (mirándola a los ojos) ¿estás mareada?  
Kagome: ettoo…  
¿?: (susurrando) genial  
Sango: AAHHH, ¿Quién está ahí?  
Kagome: da la cara feo bicho  
¿?: (entra) ¿a quién le llamas feo bicho?  
Kagome: lo siento Kikyo  
Sango: ¿Por qué te escondes?  
Kikyo: es que… mejor se los cuento en el camino (las jala a las dos)  
Sango: ¿qué haces?  
Kagome: suéltanos hermana  
Kikyo: no lo hare (llegan al auto) súbanse  
Kagome: bien (suben al auto)  
Sango: ¿a dónde nos raptas?  
Kikyo: vamos a la farmacia  
Kagome: ¿a qué?  
Kikyo: a comprar algunas medicinas para el abuelo  
Sango: aprovecha Kagome, entra a consulta, sé que no has estado bien últimamente  
Kagome: pero entre ayer  
Sango: ¿y qué te dijo?  
Kikyo: (voltea a ver a Kagome) creo que deberías decirle, es amiga tuya  
Kagome: es posible que este embarazada  
Kikyo: y yo digo que si lo está, estuve espiándola desde ayer  
Kagome: KIKYO  
Kikyo: ya la regué verdad  
Sango: hiciste mal, no debes espiar a nadie, y mucho menos, cuando crees que esa persona está embarazada, porque si lo está, eso la puede poner de nervios  
Kikyo: (viendo una lista) ya lo sé (marca algo) 3 de 6  
Kagome: ¿3 de 6 que?  
Kikyo: [maldición]  
Sango: habla  
Kikyo: ettoo**

**-en la farmacia-  
Dr: me sorprende verte aquí, siempre estas tan sana  
Kagome: es que me ocurrió algo que jamás me había pasado  
Dr: a ver cuéntame Higurashi  
Kagome: me desmaye estando entrenando  
Dr: pero pueden haber muchas razones  
Kagome: ¿Cómo cuales?  
Dr: mira, quizá y no dormiste bien, o estabas muy cansada, hay veces en las que el cuerpo humano no puede mantener tanto sin descansar  
Kagome: pero eso no me ha pasado, duermo bien todos los días  
Dr: son muchas las razones que pudieron haber sido, entre ellas están una mala alimentación, niveles bajos de Azúcar, estrés, o en algunas ocasiones el embarazo  
Kagome: eh, no es posible, usted me conoce desde niña, como de a chorro  
Dr: no te preocupes, toma (le entrega varias listas) en el caso que sufras de alguno de estos padecimientos, vienes y te hago un examen  
Kagome: bien, muchas gracias (sale de la farmacia y toma una lista en especial) será posible que yo…**

**-con los chicos-  
Miroku: (se tira en el suelo)  
InuYasha: que tienes flojo  
Miroku: eso exactamente, flojera  
Sesshomaru: (lo patea) levántate flojonazo  
Miroku: malo  
InuYasha: oye Miroku  
Miroku: ¿Qué?  
InuYasha: ¿tú no te cansaste en tu entrenamiento?  
Miroku: si, si no, ¿crees que tendría esta flojera?  
InuYasha: no necesito responderte ¬¬  
Miroku: gacho  
Sesshomaru: no importa mucho, vámonos a la casa  
InuYasha: de acuerdo**

**-en la casa-  
Kagome: (entra) ya llegue  
Kikyo: (sale de la cocina) hola Hermana  
Kagome: hola  
Kikyo: ¿Qué te dijo el médico?  
Kagome: saco muchas conclusiones, pero a mí solamente me suena una  
Kikyo: ¿Cuál?  
Kagome: pues, que quizás este embarazada  
Kikyo: Kawaii, pero… todavía no tienes todos los síntomas, será mejor esperar  
Kagome: creo que si (se escucha que se abre la puerta) no vayas a decir nada de lo que te platique  
Kikyo: de acuerdo  
¿?: hola chicas  
¿?2: ¿Cómo están?  
Kikyo: Sesshomaru, InuYasha, que bien que llegan  
InuYasha: (abraza a Kagome) hola amor  
Kagome: (corresponde el abrazo) hola  
Miroku: vamos a alguna parte todos juntos  
Sesshomaru: eh  
Sango: ¿A dónde?  
InuYasha: mañana va a ver un musical aquí en Tokio, hay que llevar a los 3 niños, y de pasada divertirnos un rato  
Kagome: es buena idea  
Kikyo: si, hay que disfrutar estas semanas, ya que a partir de que esto comience, quizá no sobrevivamos todos  
Kagome: Kikyo, no eches la mala sal  
Kikyo: ustedes saben que digo la verdad  
Kagome: si pero  
Sesshomaru: ya… concuerdo con Kikyo, hay que divertirnos este tiempo  
InuYasha: de acuerdo, entonces, vamos el fin de semana  
Kagome: bien  
Miroku: bien, nosotros ya nos vamos  
Sango: ya es muy tarde, todos debemos descansar  
Kagome: chao amiga  
Sango: adiós (se van Kohaku, Miroku y ella)  
Kikyo: vamos a cenar  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué hay?  
Kagome: pues creo que…  
Kikyo: (tocan la puerta) genial, ya llego la pizza  
Kagome: ¬¬  
InuYasha: ¬¬  
Sesshomaru: ¬¬  
Kikyo: (deja la pizza en la mesa) a comer  
InuYasha: de acuerdo (se sienta y toma un pedazo)  
Kagome: ¿que no es del restaurante al que fuimos la otra vez?**


	25. Chapter 25

**InuYasha: ¿Qué ya no se acordaban?  
Kikyo: es que estábamos entretenidas en otro tema  
Sango: te vez genial con el cabello negro InuYasha  
InuYasha: lo que digas  
Kagome: oye InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: podemos ir a otra parte nosotros  
InuYasha: si tu quieres  
Kikyo: ya todos están en el auto, faltan ustedes  
InuYasha: no, váyanse, nosotros iremos a otro lado  
Kikyo: como digan (sale) suerte hermana (corre al auto)  
InuYasha: y ¿A dónde quieres ir?  
Kagome: a nuestro bosque  
InuYasha: entonces andando (la toma de la mano y salen de la casa) se llevaron los autos, así que iremos caminando  
Kagome: no hay problema (recargo su cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha, caminaron buen rato hasta llegar al bosque, luego se sentaron en frente del rio) InuYasha  
InuYasha: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kagome: tengo algo importante que decirte  
InuYasha: yo también  
Kagome: entonces habla tu primero  
InuYasha: entre hoy y mañana… comenzara esta guerra  
Kagome: [es cierto]  
InuYasha: y yo quería saber… si estás segura (voltea a verla) de participar en la batalla  
Kagome: eso debería ser obvio no  
InuYasha: ¿no tienes miedo?  
Kagome: claro que no (nota como el chico baja la mirada) ¿Qué pasa?  
InuYasha: (la abraza) yo si tengo miedo  
Kagome: (lo mira)  
InuYasha: tengo miedo de perderte  
Kagome: InuYasha (con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a él y lo beso)  
InuYasha: (corresponde al beso de su amada, al principio fue tierno, pero poco a poco fue poniéndose más apasionado, al paso de 30 hora estaban los dos acostados en el suelo, cubiertos solamente con el traje del chico) oye Kagome  
Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?  
InuYasha: ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?  
Kagome: (lo mira extrañada, después de un rato, se acordó) déjame vestirme, y te lo digo (dijo levantándose, busco su ropa, pero no la encontraba, camina un poco y la encuentra, pero al momento de jalarla, la rasga) Genial  
InuYasha: (ya vestido) ¿qué pasa?  
Kagome: rompí mi falda  
InuYasha: hagamos esto**

**Kagome: (se la puso y la llevo en brazos hasta su casa)**

**InuYasha: bien (la toma de la mano para regresar y se escucha una explosión) ¿Qué fue eso? (dice el chico mientras abraza a su amada, cuando de repente empiezan a caer varias flechas del cielo) no  
Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?  
InuYasha: (la toma de la mano y corre con ella hacia un lugar donde las flechas no los alcanzaran, una cueva cercana) ¿estás bien?  
Kagome: yo sí, ¿no te hirieron?  
InuYasha: no  
Kagome: justo el único día que no cargamos armas comienza este alboroto  
InuYasha: si comenzó la guerra, mi padre y los demás no tardan en llegar (dijo tomando un palo que estaba en el suelo y una piedra afilada, se encargó de unirlas con un poco de cinta adhesiva que siempre llevaba y luego se acercó a Kagome) quédate aquí, iré a ver si ya vienen (le dio un beso rápido y salió de la cueva)  
Kagome: (se infiltro más en la cueva, buscando con que defenderse en el caso de que la atacaran, mientras se adentraba logro ver un poco de luz en la cueva, así que corrió para llegar más rápido, al llegar se encontró con una mesa y varias veladoras, encima de la mesa había una espada, un poco vieja y oxidada) ¿Qué es esto? (tomo la espada y enseguida esta deslumbro, tanto que la chica quedo cegada por un momento, tomo la funda, guardo la espada y se la coloco en el cinto, ya que, aunque sea una espada vieja, le ayudaría para defenderse) listo (salió de la cueva en busca de alguien conocido)  
¿?: hey, hermana  
Kagome: Kikyo, ¿y los demás?  
Kikyo: están en la batalla, toma (Le entrega su arco y las flechas) los necesitaras  
Kagome: gracias (la toma de la mano y corren hasta lo alto de la cueva, apuntando a la nada) hay que atacar por sorpresa  
Kikyo: de acuerdo (hace lo mismo que su hermana)  
Kagome: a la de tres  
Kikyo: (asiente)  
Kagome: una…. Dos… tres (lanzan las flechas)**

**-con InuYasha-  
InuYasha: demonios, maldita lanza no sirve para nada  
Sesshomaru: oye tonto, ¿Cómo ibas a atacar sin tu espada? (se la entrega) también esto te servirá (le entrega una pistola)  
InuYasha: gracias Sesshomaru (iba a atacar pero su atacante fue derrumbado por una flecha sagrada) ¿y eso?  
Sesshomaru: ¿Kikyo y Kagome?  
InuYasha: eh (voltea y las ve encima de la cueva) [demonios, le dije que se quedara en la cueva] (en ese momento llegan los demás)  
Miroku: ¿se encuentran bien?  
Sango: ¿Dónde están Kagome y Kikyo?  
InuYasha: por allá (Apunta a donde están) por favor sango, cuida de ellas, en especial de Kagome  
Sango: si (corre hacia ellas)**

**Atacaban por distintos lados, todos podían usar algún poder menos InuYasha, quien estaba enojado por no saber usar sus poderes**

**InuYasha: maldita sea (golpea a un demonio y se le quiebra la espada) ¿Cómo vas Miroku?  
Miroku: bien  
Kagome: (desde atrás) InuYasha, toma (le lanza la espada que encontró)  
InuYasha: (la toma) gracias Kagome (desvaina la espada) por dios, Kagome, es solo una tonta espada oxidada  
Kagome: por dios InuYasha, ¿prefieres pelear a mano desnuda?  
InuYasha: bien (ataca a un demonio cercano) que extraño, no se rompió  
Kikyo: cuidado InuYasha  
InuYasha: (esquiva un ataque y mata al atacante) son más que nosotros (saca la pistola y dispara a cada demonio que encuentra) maldición, esa espada oxidada funciona mejor que una pistola (vuelve a tomar la espada)  
Sango: (golpea a un demonio) maldición (En ese momento de acerca la gente de la ciudad, armados con lo que podían para ayudar a aquellos jóvenes que peleaban contra los demonios)  
InuYasha: ¿qué diablos… (Es interrumpido)  
¿?: A que ni te lo esperabas  
InuYasha: ¿Ai?  
Sota: vamos  
Shippo: a por ellos (todos los ciudadanos se acercaron y empezaron a atacar)  
Señor: les ayudaremos jovencitos (dice mientras le da un escopetazo a una serpiente gigante)  
Kagome: bien (apunta, sin darse cuenta que un monstruo de acercaba a ella)  
InuYasha: Kagome, ten cuidado (se acerca a ella y su espada comienza a palpitar) ¿Qué demonios?**


	26. Chapter 26

**InuYasha: Kagome, ten cuidado (se acerca a ella y su espada comienza a palpitar) ¿Qué demonios? (voltea a ver hacia el cielo y nota el amanecer) GENIAL (corre lo más rápido que puede hacia su mujer, pero ve que no alcanzaría a llegar) demonios (en ese momento, llega otra persona y ayuda a Kagome, pero este lo único que hizo fue mirar al joven con un odio tremendo) Koga  
Koga: (con Kagome abrazada) hola cosa rara**

**InuYasha: maldito, suéltala  
Kagome: por favor Koga (decía tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo)  
Koga: ¿y porque he de hacerlo? (dijo mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo) al fin y al cabo, tú vas a regresar a mi (recibe un codazo de la chica y esta corre con su marido)  
Kagome: (llega abrazando a InuYasha) no regresare contigo Koga, y mucho menos ahora  
Koga: ¿Qué no recuerdas?, "me casare con InuYasha hasta lograr ser libre de mi padre, al cumplir 18 años nos separaremos" me lo dijiste, ¿Qué no significa que volverías conmigo?  
Kagome: claro que no… no puedo  
Koga: ¿Por qué? (pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta, al contrario, los habían rodeado)  
InuYasha: ves lo que haces lobo de pacotilla (dijo mientras atacaba a algunos de sus contrincantes)  
Kagome: (tomo el arco y lanzo flechas a lo loco)**

**InuYasha: (después de atacar mucho rato, acabaron con los que los rodeaban) listo  
Kagome: al fin (al decir esto se queda atónita, detrás de su esposo estaba la peor escoria del mundo, su padre) cuidado InuYasha  
InuYasha: (esquiva el ataque de Naraku) maldito  
Naraku: esta guerra, será el mejor momento para deshacerme de ti, basura (dijo atacando a InuYasha)  
InuYasha: Kagome, ve con los demás  
Kagome: bien (corre, pero ve una flecha que va hacia ella y la esquiva cayendo al suelo) eso dolió, KIKYO  
Kikyo: lo siento  
Kagome: CASI ME MATAS  
Kikyo: YA LA HABIA LANZADO CUANDO TE ATRAVESASTE  
Kagome: CALLATE  
Sota: hermanas, tranquilas  
Sesshomaru: el amor de hermanos  
Kik/Kag: CALLATE SESSHOMARU  
Sesshomaru: eh (estaba bastante asustado al ver a las dos mujeres más tenebrosas del mundo enojadas)  
Sota: cuidado con el enemigo  
Kagome: ya lo sé (tomo un palo que se encontró en el suelo y le dio a uno de los enemigos) ¿funciono? (es lanzada por un golpe de este monstruo) maldición  
Kikyo: ¿estás bien hermana? (dijo, acercándose a Kagome)  
Kagome: eso creo (se levantó enseguida, pero noto un fuerte sangrado en su dorso derecho) maldición (dijo poniendo la mano en ese lugar)  
Kikyo: déjame ayudarte (la levanta y caminan hacia la cueva de unos instantes, entra y deja a su hermana en el suelo) déjame ver (abre el Ahori rojo que era de InuYasha y revisa la herida) es muy profunda hermana, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas consiente?  
Kagome: no lo sé (dijo para luego intentar dormir)  
Kikyo: abre los ojos  
Kagome: por dios hermana, déjame descansar  
Kikyo: no (tomo su arco y flechas) Sota  
Sota: ¿sí?  
Kikyo: te dejo a cargo  
Sota: bien (corrió hacia su hermana) vamos (luego volteo y vio que su hermana se había ido) ¿Kikyo?  
Kagome: me siento mareada (dijo tratándose de levantar)  
Sota: entonces quédate quieta  
Kagome: por dios hermano, eres 5 años menor que yo, ¿no deberías estar en casa?  
Sota: claro que no**

**Mientras tanto, InuYasha tenía una gran batalla con Naraku, ahora lo único que tenía en mente era matar a ese hombre, enseguida recordó lo que había hecho**

**Kagome: (entra) hola mama (nota que el único que esta es Naraku)  
Naraku: llegaste muy tarde  
Kagome: ya déjame en paz… donde esta mi madre y Sota  
Naraku: salieron a una fiesta… y Kikyo me llamo diciendo que se quedara con Kanna  
Kagome: ¿y por qué me regañas? Yo tengo que vivir mi vida  
Naraku: escúchame bien (la golpea) tu no me hablas así, o soy capaz de cualquier cosa  
InuYasha: (al escuchar el golpe entra) que hace… usted no la puede golpear  
Naraku: ¿Quién eres tú? (lo reconoce) InuYasha Taisho, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí  
InuYasha: me quedare esta noche señor, no permitiré que la vuelva a golpear  
Naraku: y tu quien te crees (sacando una navaja)  
Kagome: (toma de la mano a InuYasha y se lo lleva a la habitación)**

**InuYasha: maldito (dijo, mientras chocaba espadas con él) nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Kagome**

**Naraku: ¿acaso piensas perder tu vida de esta manera?, piénsalo, Kagome no es más que un simple artefacto de este vil mundo  
InuYasha: cállate (dijo, logrando herirlo en el brazo) Kagome no es un artefacto, es una persona (vuelve a atacar) y la más importante para mi**

**Naraku: nunca me imagine que un demonio como tu sintiera algo por los humanos  
InuYasha: cállate**

**-con Miroku y Sango-  
Miroku: (golpea un demonio) maldición, son demasiados  
Señor: tranquilícese, joven, casi toda la ciudad esta ayudándolos  
Chica: si  
Sango: ¿también tu Ayumi?  
Ayumi: o te podía dejar sola  
Sango: gracias (la abraza)  
Miroku: oigan  
Ayumi: ¿Qué pasa?  
Miroku: podrían prestar más atención a la batalla que a su gran amistad ¬¬  
Sango: aguafiestas ¬¬ (golpea a otro demonio)  
¿?: hey Chicos  
Sango: ¿Kikyo?  
Kikyo: necesito que estén cerca de aquella cueva  
Miroku: ¿y eso porque?  
Kikyo: porque mi hermana esta herida y se encuentra dentro de esa cueva  
Sango: ¿Qué? (grito para luego correr a auxiliar a su amiga)  
Miroku: 0.0 es rápida  
Kikyo: da igual, defiéndete monje estúpido  
Miroku: cállate (ataca a los demonios sobrantes)**

**-Con Kagome-  
Sango: (entra a la cueva) amiga (nota la herida) ¿estás bien?, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?, ¿Quién lo hizo?  
Kagome: ya basta (dijo levantándose) solo es una herida, no pasa nada (cae al suelo) maldición  
Sango: si, solo es una herida (la ayuda a recostarse) es muy peligroso, estas embarazada, eso puede causarte un gran daño, incluso puedes perder al bebe  
Sota: no, no quiero perder a mi sobrino  
Kagome: no va a pasar nada, exagerados (dijo intentando levantarse otra vez, pero por la falta de sangre cayo inconsciente)  
Sota: hermana**

**-Con InuYasha-  
InuYasha: (ya estaba cansado, llevaba buen rato peleando contra Naraku, no sabía si podría soportarlo más, Miro a su oponente y se dio cuenta que este se veía igual de cansado que él, a este ritmo jamás terminaría) Maldito, ¿Qué diablos pretendes con esta guerra?  
Naraku: no es obvio (dijo esquivando un ataque proveniente de InuYasha) matarte a ti y a mi "hija"  
InuYasha: pero si es de tu sangre maldito (lo atraviesa con la espada) al fin  
Naraku: (ríe maliciosamente) no te das cuenta de que no puedo morir (le regresa el golpe con la espada)  
InuYasha: (es atravesado por la espada de Naraku gruñe de dolor) mierda (Naraku saca su espada del cuerpo de InuYasha)  
Naraku: imbécil, te atreviste a combatir en contra del gran Naraku, te dije que te arrepentirías de conocer a los Higurashi (dijo alejándose del lugar)  
InuYasha: (aprovecha la oportunidad y con un ataque de su espada, manda a volar** **su cabeza) no debiste confiarte (dijo limpiando su espada para luego meterla en la funda, justo en el momento en que mato a Naraku, todos los seres malignos que quedaban desaparecieron, mientras los ciudadanos gritaban por la victoria)  
Miroku: (llega con su amigo) terminamos, al fin  
InuYasha: (con la mano oculta su herida) si, ¿Dónde están las chicas?  
Miroku: en aquella cueva (le apunta donde)  
InuYasha: ¿están bien? (nota la mirada de preocupación de Miroku) ¿Qué paso?  
Miroku: Kagome esta herida gravemente, no sé muy bien que paso, pero Sango y Sota están con ella… (No termino porque su amigo corrió en dirección a aquella cueva)  
InuYasha: (entra a la cueva) Kagome se encuentra bien?  
Sango: InuYasha (este mira a su esposa en el suelo y rodeada por la sangre que había salido de aquella herida) ella sigue viva, pero…  
InuYasha: no hables (toma a su esposa en brazos) es mejor llevarla a un hospital  
Sango: ¿Cómo diantres crees que llegaremos a tiempo si vamos a pie idiota?  
InuYasha: (sale de la cueva)  
Sesshomaru: (se acerca a su hermano) ¿Qué le paso?  
InuYasha: eso no importa ahora tarado (corre a donde está su auto, se sube sango y recuesta a Kagome en sus piernas, luego comienza a manejar)**

**Sango: tenemos que llevar a Kagome al hospital**

**Inuyasha: ya lo sé (llegamos al hospital, Kagome había perdido mucha sangre, entramos directamente a una sala y allí la acostamos sango fue a buscar a un doctor)**

**Doctor: dígame que le ha pasado**

**Inuyasha: se ha cortado con un fierro**

**Doctor: si (empezó a vendarle la herida, la examino) ¿ustedes son familiares de ella?**

**Inuyasha: yo soy su esposo y ella su amiga**

**Doctor: acércate**

**Inuyasha: ¿si que paso? (me susurro que estaba grave y que también estaba embarazada) ¿!que que? Es imposible me lo hubiera dicho**

**Doctor: pues es cierto**

**Inuyasha: Sango ¿tú lo sabías?**

**Sango: si ella quería esperar para decírtelo por miedo a como reaccionarias**

**Inuyasha: está bien (se despertó)**

**Inu/San: ¡Kagome!**

**Kagome: en… en donde estoy**

**Inuyasha: en el hospital te trajimos aquí cuando te desmallaste**

**Kagome: ah auuu**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué te paso?**

**Kagome: me duela la cintura**

**Doctor: es porque te has hecho un gran corte ahí**

**Sango: (salió)**

**Kagome: ah **

**Inuyasha: nos dejaría un rato a solas**

**Doctor: claro (se fue)**

**Kagome: ¿qué paso?**

**Inuyasha: porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada**

**Kagome: no sé, no sabía cómo reaccionarias **

**Inuyasha: ah (apoye mis labios sobre los de ella, se separo)**

**Kagome: ¿no estás enojado entonces?**

**Inuyasha: claro que no te amo**

**Kagome: yo también**

**Inuyasha: ¿y? ¿Cuánto hace que estas embarazada?**

**Kagome: no lo sé, creo que desde nuestro aniversario juntos (le sonreí)**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué pasa?**

**Kagome: nada recuerdo ese día**

**Inuyasha: ah**

**Kagome: ¿y?**

**Inuyasha: ¿y?**

**Kagome: ¿qué paso con la guerra, con Naraku, Sango, Miroku, mis hermanos, Sesshomaru?**

**Inuyasha: ahhh, ganamos se nos unieron todos los de la ciudad y logre matar a Naraku**

**Kagome: que bien Inu ese es mi hombre**

**Inuyasha: (le sonreí) gracias**

**Kagome: pero… ahora todos sabrán quienes son**

**Inuyasha: no lo creo**

**Kagome: no comprendo a que te refieres**

**Inuyasha: ¿recuerdas a la novia de Sessomaru?**

**Kagome: si, ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?**

**Inuyasha: resulto ser una bruja**

**Kagome: ¿y qué pasó con ella?**

**Inuyasha: va a hacer una pasión del olvido para toda la ciudad a sí que estaremos fuera unos días**

**Kagome: ¿a dónde iremos?**

**Inuyasha: nosotros a un crucero**

**Kagome: ¿y los otros?**

**Inuyasha: no se, le dije a mi padre que te quería llevar a algún lado especial**

**Kagome: gracias (que tierno)**

**Inuyasha: ¿en qué piensas?**

**Kagome: "que tierno" eso nada más, y ¿tu?**

**Inuyasha: "cuanto la amo" y (apoye mis labios sobre los de ella)**

**Doc: disculpen**

**Inuyasha: si, lo siento (me aparte)**

**Kagome: ¿ya me puedo ir?**

**Doc: si, está todo bien, el bebe está bien, nacerá en 3 meses**

**Kagome: que bien**

**Inuyasha: será nena o nene**

**Doc: me parece que nena**

**Kagome: gracias, vámonos Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: si mi amor (tome su mano y nos fuimos) adiós**

**Kagome: adiós**

**Inuyasha: los otros están ansiosos de verte**

**Kagome: ¿por qué?**

**Inuyasha: porque quieren verte bien**

**Kagome: ah **

**Kagome: (llegamos a casa)**

**Todos: ¡Kagome!**

**Kagome: ¡hola!**

**Sango: ¿Cómo estás? Y el…**

**Kagome: ya lo sabe**

**Inuyasha: (susurrando) ¿el que se?**

**Kagome: lo del bebe**

**Inuyasha: ah**

**Sango: ¿y? ¿Qué te parece la noticia, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: sin comentarios**

**Todos: jajaja **

**Kikyo: ¿y qué va a ser, nena o nene?**

**Inuyasha: el Doc. Piensa que será una nena**

**Sango: ¿y cuando nacerá?**

**Kagome: en 3 meses**

**Kikyo: ¿como la llamaran?**

**Inuyasha: no se**

**Kagome: no lo hemos pensado**

**Kikyo: ¿qué les parece Imaku?**

**Kag/Inu: si me gusta ¿y a ti? (dijimos mirándonos)**

**Kag/Inu: jajaja si me gusta **

**Kagome: ¿y si es hombre?**

**Sango: ¿Inutaisho?**

**Kag/Inu: me gusta ¿y a ti?**

**Kag/Inu: si me gusta**

**Kag/Inu: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: será mejor que descanses Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿bienes conmigo?**

**Inuyasha: si tú quieres **

**Kagome: (me agarro a upa y me llevo a la pieza)**

**Inuyasha: ¿cómo te sientes?**

**Kagome: bien, con un poco de hambre**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué te traigo?**

**Kagome: no se ¿tú qué comerás?**

**Inuyasha: fideos, ¿te traigo?**

**Kagome: yo los traigo**

**Inuyasha: no yo te los traigo**

**Kagome: como tú quieras mi amor**

**Inuyasha: (bajo y me trajo, los fideos a la cama) toma **

**Kagome: gracias (empecé a comer)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Inuyasha: ¿están ricos?**

**Kagome: aha, y ¿tú no comes?**

**Inuyasha: no, no tengo hambre**

**Kagome: es mi culpa ¿cierto?**

**Inuyasha: no, claro que no**

**Kagome: Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha: nada solo que no me gusta ver correr sangre y menos de las personas que quiero o en este caso de la que llegue a enamorarme**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) termine**

**Inuyasha: dame que lo voy a llevar a la cocina**

**Kagome: bien**

**Inuyasha:(bajo y a los pocos minutos ya estaba de vuelta) es hora de que duermas**

**Kagome: bien (esta vez no entre al baño ni lo mande a él afuera me cambie ahí nomas)**

**Inuyasha: veo que ya confías**

**Kagome: ¿ya era hora no?**

**Inuyasha: si (le agarre la mano y la abrace) me preocupaste mucho Kagome**

**Kagome: (le correspondi el abrazo) lo siento mucho**

**Inuyasha: lo bueno es que las 2 están bien**

**Kagome: ¿2?**

**Inuyasha: si tu y ella (dijo poniendo su mano en mi panza)**

**Kagome: no te preocupes, estamos bien**

**Inuyasha: me alegro mucho de escuchar eso**

**Kagome: yo igual**

**Inuyasha: vamos a acostarnos**

**Kagome: si (me tomo de la mano y nos acostamos, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo) ¡¿qué te paso?**

**Inuyasha: ah esto fue Naraku**

**Kagome: menos mal que acabaste con el **

**Inuyasha: si ya lo creo y menos mal que te pudiste alejar de el**

**Kagome: todo gracias a ti**

**Inuyasha: solo fue para ayudarte, pero veo que me venciste porque me termine enamorando de ti**

**Kagome: tu igual a mi me terminaste enamorando**

**Inuyasha:(le bese el cuello, y termine en sus labios)**

**Kagome: (lo abrace y nos quedamos dormidos)**

**Al día siguiente**

**Inuyasha: Zzzzzz**

**Kagome: Inu despierta mi amor**

**Inuyasha: ¿q… que pasa mama? No quiero ir a la escuela**

**Kagome: jajaja Inu amor despierta**

**Inuyasha: ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?**

**Kagome: despierta dormilón (le di un bezo)**

**Inuyasha: ¿que día es hoy?**

**Kagome: hoy es sábado amor**

**Inuyasha: hayyy que flogera**

**Kagome: jajaja, si quieres nos podemos quedar un rato mas**

**Inuyasha: si (estaba muy dormido)**

**Kagome: (quería que vallamos a nuestro bosque y dejar a Shippo con Sota para que jugaran) (pasaron 25, 30 y decidí levantar a Inuyasha) Inuyasha despierta flojonazo, ya es hora de que te despiertes **

**Inuyasha: si, ya voy**

**Kagome: (me empecé a cambiar, el se levanto a los 5 minutos)**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy amor?**

**Kagome: me gustaría que me llevaras a nuestro bosque y dejar a Shippo con Sota para que jugaran un rato**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo (se empezó a cambiar)**

**Kagome: yo voy a preparar el desayuno**

**Inuyasha: deja que lo prepare Kaede**

**Kagome: no, no me gusta que me consientan **

**Inuyasha: vamos Kagome ella está para ayudarnos, como para limpiar, hacernos el desayuno, la cama, etc.**

**Kagome: bien pero solo esta vez le pediré que lo haga**

**Inuyasha: bien (le sonreí y me reí)**

**Kagome: ¿paso algo?**

**Inuyasha: no nada, solo recordaba lo linda que te vez siempre**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) ah **

**Inuyasha: ¿sigues con la idea de separarnos?**

**Kagome: no tengo 3 razones**

**Inuyasha: ¿cuáles?**

**Kagome: 1-tenemos a Shippo**

**2-en 3 meses tendré a Imaku o a Inutaisho**

**3- estoy enamorada de ti**

**Inuyasha: (apoye mis labios sobre los de ella y cada vez más apasionado el bezo)**

**Kagome: ¿tú quieres separarte?**

**Inuyasha: yo siento lo mismo por vos Kagome**

**Kagome: le diré a Kaede que nos prepare el desayuno (baje) buenos días Kaede **

**Kaede: buenos días señorita Kagome, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?**

**Kagome: nos arias el desayuno, solo por hoy**

**Kaede: claro señorita Kagome**

**Kagome: muchas gracias Kaede**

**Kaede: no es nada**

**Kagome: (volví a subir)**

**Inuyasha: ya que termino la batalla, ¿volvemos a casa, hoy?**

**Kagome: si, ya le dije a Kaede si nos preparaba el desayuno **

**Inuyasha: ves que no fue tan difícil Kagome**

**Kagome: si, pero igual no me gusta mandar a la gente**

**Inuyasha: para eso les pagamos**

**Kagome: cierto, dime Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿si mi amor?**

**Kagome: a ti te gusta la idea de tener otro hijo**

**Inuyasha: ¿porque lo preguntas?**

**Kagome: no para saber**

**Inuyasha: a si me gustaría **

**Kagome: Inu **

**Inuyasha: ¿si mi amor?**

**Kagome: la novia de Sessomaru ¿cuándo hechizara al pueblo, para que olviden lo sucedido?**

**Inuyasha: me parece que entre mañana y pasado, por eso nos tenemos que ir antes de que lo haga**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kagome: ah, ¿no pensaste nunca en borrar mi memoria para que no sepa que eres un hanyou?**

**Inuyasha: no, ya que tú eras una sacerdotisa te darías cuenta tarde o temprano lo que yo era y para serte sincero sentí que podía confiar en ti y veo que no me equivoque**

**Kagome: (le sonreí) **

**Kaede: joven Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, ya está listo su desayuno**

**Inuyasha: gracias Kaede ya bajamos**

**Kaede: de acuerdo**

**Inuyasha: yo ya me vestí, ¿bajamos?**

**Kagome: claro, que te parece mi vestido (me había puesto uno de los que me habían regalado las chicas)**

**Inuyasha: (estaba hermosa) ehh… muy hermosa**

**Kagome: gracias, bajemos**

**Inuyasha: si**

**Kagome: (bajamos de la mano) buenos días a todos **

**Todos: buenos días tortolos **

**Kagome: jajaja **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué vamos a comer?**

**Kaede: guafles con jarabe de miel**

**Shippo: ¡mis favoritos!**

**Kaede: a comer**

**Kagome: están deliciosas Kaede**

**Kaede: gracias**

**Kagome: yo comí doble gracias a Imaku**

**Kikyo: ¿cómo esta mi sobrina Kagome?**

**Kagome: bien, inquieta anoche me pateo como 3 veces**

**Inuyasha: ah fue ella la que me despertó con razón no dormí nada y vos me decías dormilón**

**Todos: jajajajaja **

**Sango: tenle paciencia Inuyasha no sabe lo que hace**

**Inuyasha: si lo se **

**Kikyo: hablando de la bebe ¿Quién será la madrina y quien el padrino?**

**Inuyasha: no lo hemos decidido todavía**

**Sango: ah, ¿tienen a alguien en mente?**

**Kagome: no después lo decidiremos**

**Shippo: ¿Kagome puedo ir a jugar con Sota al parque?**

**Kagome: si, Inuyasha y yo saldremos un rato (terminamos de desayunar)**

**Kikyo: está bien**

**Kagome: subiremos a preparar el día de campo **

**Sango: bien**

**Kagome: (subimos las escaleras) auuu**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué te paso mi amor?**

**Kagome: nada es solo que Imaku me pateo **

**Inuyasha: debe estar inquieta**

**Kagome: ni me lo digas (empezamos a guardar las cosas en una canasta y una vez que guardamos todo volvimos a abajo)**

**Kag/Inu: adiós **

**Todos: chau tortolos**

**Inuyasha: a Sessomaru me llevo tu camioneta**

**Sesshomaru: tú ya tienes tu auto, mira si lo chocas de nuevo**

**Kagome: no te preocupes Sesshomaru, yo te cuido el auto**

**Sesshomaru: te tomo la palabra Kagome**

**Kagome: si (salimos)**

**Inuyasha: ¿hay alguien a quien no puedas convencer?**

**Kagome: no lo creo jajaja, pero al final te la presto**

**Inuyasha: si**

**Kagome: (tardamos un buen rato en llegar)**

**Inuyasha: aquí es **

**Kagome: al fin llegamos **

**Inuyasha: si mi padre está planeando cómo hacer para tardar menos en llegar**

**Kagome: ¿puedo opinar?**

**Inuyasha: claro que si**

**Kagome: una carretera que atraviese es piso**

**Inuyasha: una subterránea**

**Kagome: si, y por ahí que pasen que tenga un solo sentido y luego otra por arriba para regresar**

**Inuyasha: que buena idea amor **

**Kagome: gracias Inu**

**Inuyasha: ¿aquí te gusta para bajar?**

**Kagome: si es muy lindo (nos bajamos, ya eran las 12 haci que íbamos a comer directamente)**

**Inuyasha: ya preparo las cosas **

**Kagome: déjame que te ayudo**

**Inuyasha: no yo puedo, por cierto como esta tu herida**

**Kagome: ah bien duele un poco nada más**

**Inuyasha: es toda mi culpa no debí haberte dejado sin protección**

**Kagome: no importa estoy bien, además tenias que enfrentar a Naraku de una u otra forma sino el te vendría a buscar**

**Inuyasha: tienes razón, pero lo raro es que la espada comenzó a palpitar**

**Kagome: si es cierto (pronto vimos divisar a un tipo de monstruo o bestia lo que sea que fuese se venía hacia nosotros con gran rapidez) (era algo así como una mariposa o una polilla) ¿Inu qué es eso? **

**Inuyasha: no lo sé (de la camioneta saco mi arco y unas flechas) toma protégete con esto, (empecé a atacarlo era muy fuerte en una momento me golpeo y fue tras Kagome de seguro para comérsela, pero parece que Imaku le afecto con los poderes espirituales porque no logro hacerle ningún daño y la tiro un metro de distancia de donde estaba, se desmallo) ¡Kagome! (Yo traía con migo la espada que ella había encontrado en aquella cueva y empezó a palpitar) yo siempre te protegeré Kagome y ¡no dejare que nada te pase! (La espada cada vez palpitaba mas la saque del estuche y se convirtió en un colmillo gigante y con ella puede ganarle) ¡ Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? (Corrí hacia ella)**

**Kagome: si, me duele la cabeza y la anterior lastimadura**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes le robe la espada a Sesshomaru que sirve para curar, estarás bien enseguida lo prometo (la desenvaine y la pase por donde ella se había cortado enseguida note el cambio se le cerró enseguida la herida)**

**Kagome: si lo sé tú siempre me cuidas**

**Inuyasha: listo**

**Kagome: gracias (se acerco a mí y me bezo)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kagome: si lo sé tú siempre me cuidas**

**Inuyasha: listo**

**Kagome: gracias (se acerco a mí y me bezo)**

**Inuyasha: ¿comemos?**

**Kagome: claro ¿Qué trajiste?**

**Inuyasha: unos sándwiches de jamón y queso**

**Kagome: que rico**

**Inuyasha: los preparo Kaede**

**Kagome: es muy buena cocinera**

**Inuyasha: si (le di un bezo)**

**Kagome: ¿quieres dar una vuelta?**

**Inuyasha: claro, nómbralo mi amor y será tuyo**

**Kagome: (estaba re tierno ese día) ¿un bezo?**

**Inuyasha: ¿y una caja de bombones? (saque los bombones que le había traído a escondidas)**

**Kagome: que rico gracias, que detalle Inu pero yo no tengo nada para vos**

**Inuyasha: tu sola compañía es todo lo que necesito**

**Kagome: (tierno) **

**Inuyasha: ¿en qué piensas?**

**Kagome: guau que dulce, lo quiero mucho; y ¿tu?**

**Inuyasha: siempre se ve tan linda no importa cómo se vista (apoye mis labios sobre los suyos cada vez más apasionado) (nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar)**

**Kagome: ¿nunca antes has pensado en cambiarte el color de pelo?**

**Inuyasha: porque ¿no te gusta mi cabello?**

**Kagome: no es eso me encanta como eres no cambiaría nada de ti Inuyasha, es solo yo no soportaría que me miraran de esa manera**

**Inuyasha: con los años uno se acostumbra, pero fue un poco duro, pero ya no me preocupa lo que digan, solo me importas tu los otros no me importa**

**Kagome: Imaku esta recontra inquieta me está dele y dele patear**

**Inuyasha: ¿inquieta como yo?**

**Kagome: no ella es 10 veces peor**

**Inuyasha: jajaja a ver**

**Kagome: (se paro y puso sus orejas en mi panza para escucharla ver si pateaba)**

**Inuyasha: es fuerte la chiqui, como su madre**

**Kagome: y padre**

**Inuyasha: me pego en la mejilla**

**Kagome: jajaja por molestarla**

**Inuyasha: siempre yo todo yo**

**Kagome: pareces nene chiquito**

**Inuyasha: jajaja por lo menos te divierto ¿no es así?**

**Kagome: si es cierto ¿por cierto cuando sale el barco?**

**Inuyasha: hoy a las 2 de la madrugada**

**Kagome: que temprano**

**Inuyasha: si es cierto**

**Kagome: ¿te podrás despertar?**

**Inuyasha: siéndote sincero no lo creo**

**Kagome: no importa le pediré a Sesshomaru que te despierte con un balde de agua fría**

**Inuyasha: ¿me arias eso?**

**Kagome: yo no podría pero el si**

**Inuyasha: no creo que valla a tener problema alguno en levantarme**

**Kagome: así está mejor**

**Inuyasha: jajaja**

**Kagome: tenemos que elegir madrina, padrino, comprar la ropa, muebles son muchas cosas**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes lo haremos todo paso por paso**

**Kagome: si pero quiero saber ya a quien elegiremos**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué te parece a Sesshomaru padrino y no se Sango o Kikyo como madrina?**

**Kagome: Sango y Sesshomaru me parece bien, ¿no?**

**Inuyasha: si me parece bien**

**Kagome: ¿tú qué quieres que sea Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: me da absolutamente lo mismo y ¿tu?**

**Kagome: yo preferiría que fuera mujer porque ya tenemos a Shippo **

**Inuyasha: es cierto**

**Kagome: volvemos a casa no me siento muy bien que digamos**

**Inuyasha: claro, ¿quieres que te cargue?**

**Kagome: no, no quiero molestarte **

**Inuyasha: por dios Kagome no me molestaría cargarte**

**Kagome: como tú quieras**

**Inuyasha:(la cargue y llegamos al auto)**

**Kagome: ¿te cansaste?**

**Inuyasha: claro que no eres muy liviana**

**Kagome: me alegro**

**Inuyasha: ¿quieres que te lleve al médico?**

**Kagome: no solo me duele un poco la cabeza y la panza, no hay nada de qué preocuparse**

**Inuyasha: ¿segura?**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: recuerda que puedes pedirme lo que quieras, cuando sea**

**Kagome: lo tendré en cuenta (llegamos al auto)**

**Inuyasha: ¿te sientes muy mal?**

**Kagome: solo un poco nada más **

**Inuyasha: si te sientes muy mal dime e iré más rápido**

**Kagome: bueno (me aguante varias veces vomitar) Inu, vos le dijiste a tus padres que estoy…**

**Inuyasha: no todavía no lo saben**

**Kagome: ¿te avergüenza?**

**Inuyasha: ¡claro que no!**

**Kagome: ¿entonces porque no les has dicho aun? **

**Inuyasha: no sé como decírselos**

**Kagome: tendrás que decirles **

**Inuyasha: ya lo se**

**Kagome: ¿vamos a decirles?**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Kagome:(parecía nervioso) ¿qué pasa?**

**Inuyasha: nada, ¿por?**

**Kagome: pareces nervioso**

**Inuyasha: porque mi padre no es del tipo que comprende todo**

**Kagome: no te preocupes estarás bien**

**Inuyasha: por mí no importa, por ti es que me preocupo**

**Kagome: tranquilo estaré bien **

**Inuyasha: (susurrando) eso espero**

**Kagome: (llegamos a casa de Inuyasha) ¿listo?**

**Inuyasha: si y ¿tu?**

**Kagome: algo nerviosa**

**Inuyasha: tranquila (entramos) ¡Mama! ¡Papa!**

**Izayoi: aquí hijo arriba en la sala de música**

**Kagome: ¿tu padre toca?**

**Inuyasha: si, batería **

**Kagome: ¿todos tocan algo?**

**Inuyasha: si, Ai toca la flauta dulce, Sesshomaru el bajo, mi mama órgano y yo piano y guitarra**

**Kagome: gua es toda una familia de músicos**

**Inuyasha: si era un pasatiempo familiar tocar algo en familia**

**Kagome: guau, ¿tocarías algo para mí?**

**Inuyasha: si pero hace mucho que no toco**

**Kagome: no importa (habíamos terminado de subir las escaleras, me había agotado)**

**Inuyasha: hola mama, hola papa**

**Kagome: buenos días señores Taisho **

**Izayoi: ¿cómo han estado chicos?**

**Inuyasha: bien, tenemos algo que decirles**

**Izayoi: creo que ya lo sé, ¡Kagome estas embarazada!**

**InuT: ¿qué?**

**Inuyasha: ¿cómo lo supiste mama?**

**Izayoi: no olvides que yo también soy madre**

**Inuyasha: ¿y cómo te diste cuenta?**

**Izayoi: porque Kagome no se cansa tan rápido, esta mas gordita y tiene la mirada de una madre que está esperando a un hijo/a**

**Inuyasha: guau, que lista mama, bueno ahora ya lo saben ¿qué les parece la noticia?**

**Izayoi: yo estoy feliz… en cuando no me digan vieja**

**Kagome: jajaja tranquila no lo creemos**

**Izayoi: ¡felicidades! ¿Cuándo nacerá mi nieta/o?**

**Inuyasha: en 3 meses, y a ti ¿qué te parece papa?**

**Inu t: no sé, no me lo esperaba, si me agrada **

**Kagome: que gusto que les guste la idea, ¿Inu tocarías algo?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Inuyasha: claro (me senté en el piano y le toque una balada de amor que me enseñaron de chico)**

**Kagome: (era tan lindo, tocaba muy bien se me cayeron unas lagrimas, termino de tocar)**

**Inuyasha: que te pareció… ¿por qué lloras?**

**Kagome: es muy hermosa (me abrazo)**

**Inuyasha: ya, ya no llores amor, solo fue una canción (le seque las lagrimas)**

**Kagome: tocas muy bien **

**Inuyasha: gracias son años de práctica**

**Izayoi: no presumas Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: bien pero yo no hice nada, bueno vinimos a decirles eso nada mas, ya nos vamos **

**Inu t: ¿no se quedan a comer?**

**Inuyasha: no Kagome no se siente muy bien y quiero que se recueste en la cama a descansar **

**Izayoi: bueno, que te mejores Kagome y muchas felicidades ah, ¿ya saben que va a ser? **

**Kagome: no el doctor cree que va a ser nena**

**Izayoi: que bien, mucha suerte**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: nos vamos, adiós**

**Iza/Inu t: adiós chicos**

**Kag/Inu: adiós**

**Kagome: (me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos camino a casa)**

**Inuyasha: reacciono bastante bien mi padre**

**Kagome: no se a que le tenias tanto miedo**

**Inuyasha: porque no lo has visto otras veces**

**Kagome: ¿como cuando?**

**Inuyasha: cuando me chocaron se había puesto histérico**

**Kagome: ¿no era que te habían tú habías chocado?**

**Inuyasha: bueno si estaba un poco ebrio nada más pero no lo digas**

**Kagome: mis labios están sellados**

**Inuyasha: por un beso mío (apoye mis labios sobre los de ella) **

**Kagome: llegamos**

**El crucero más grande del mundo**

**Inuyasha: si, hay que preparar las cosas para el crucero**

**Kagome: ¿de cuánto será el crucero? **

**Inuyasha: de 3 días **

**Kagome: y ¿qué haremos en 3 días?**

**Inuyasha: no lo sé supongo que habrá baile, una que otra cena, limbo, etc.**

**Kagome: que lindo**

**Inuyasha: si 3 días, solo tú y yo **

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué quieres llevar, algo en especial?**

**Kagome: mmm… a mi novio**

**Inuyasha: este te seguirá como un perro a donde quieras que vallas**

**Kagome: (jajaja perrito por sus orejas, que tierno) si **

**Inuyasha: por cierto toma **

**Kagome: (me dio una caja de bombones y un peluche que decía "te amo") hay Inu me encanta y yo también tengo algo para ti **

**Inuyasha: (me dio una pelota de futbol nueva y tenía una inscripción) gracias**

**Kagome: es para que juegues con los chicos, lee la inscripción **

**Inuyasha: "para el mejor esposo del mundo de Kagome" me encanta**

**Kagome: me alegro de que te gustara no sabía que regalarte**

**Inuyasha: no necesitaba nada mi amor**

**Kagome: quería hacerlo**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Kagome: de nada**

**Inuyasha: ¿seguimos empacando?**

**Kagome: si (yo empaque un par de vestidos míos, mi maquillaje, joyas, etc., cuando terminamos ya eran las 1:30) Inu se nos hará tarde**

**Inuyasha: tranquila todavía falta ½ para que salga el bote**

**Kagome: cierto, cierto **

**Inuyasha: tranquilízate Kagome no estés nerviosa**

**Kagome: nerviosa es una palabra… tan bien utilizada**

**Inuyasha: jajaja, ya ahora nos pasa a buscar Sesshomaru y vamos al puerto **

**Kagome: de acuerdo (sonó el timbre)**

**Inuyasha: yo abro **

**Kagome: bien**

**Sesshomaru: hola hermano**

**Inuyasha: hola Sesshomaru, ¿en qué viniste?**

**Sesshomaru: volando ¿por?**

**Inuyasha: y si te ven nuestro padre te matara**

**Sesshomaru: yo revise y no había nadie solo puros ebrios estúpidos caminando como si nada, nadie me vio**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo pasa**

**Sesshomaru: ¿cuidaste mi camioneta?**

**Inuyasha: si hermano, nosotros estamos bien eh**

**Sesshomaru: está bien, ¿cómo están? ¿Feliz?**

**Inuyasha: si**

**Kagome: hola Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru: hola Kagome, ¿cómo están?**

**Kagome: bien, cuide tu camioneta como lo prometí**

**Sesshomaru: gracias Kagome**

**Kagome: no fue nada**

**Sesshomaru: ¿listos para salir?**

**Inuyasha: si, vamos Kagome (le tome la mano y salimos)**

**Kagome: si (tardamos un rato en llegar)**

**Sesshomaru: yo aquí me voy, chau tortolos **

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru estúpido**

**Kagome: jajaja **

**Inuyasha: ven subamos**

**Kagome: de acuerdo (era gigante el barco) guau es gigante Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: aja, pero es lindo**

**Kagome: si lo reconozco es muy lindo **

**Inuyasha: ven vamos a subir **

**Kagome: si (era súper) (había un papel en la entrada)**

**Inuyasha: según esto nuestra habitación es la 415**

**Kagome: bien y ¿dónde está esa habitación?**

**Inuyasha: no tengo la más mínima idea**

**Kagome: vamos a buscarla**

**Inuyasha: si (seguimos los números de las habitaciones y encontramos un papel que decía Higurashi y Taisho) aquí es **

**Kagome: si entremos**

**Inuyasha: haber la llave… aquí esta (abrí la puerta)**

**Kagome: guau, que linda habitación **

**Inuyasha: me alegro de que te gustara la elegí yo**

**Kagome: es genial**

**Inuyasha: pasemos **

**Kagome: si (dejamos las cosas) Inu yo tengo sueño voy a dormir un rato **

**Inuyasha: bueno, yo explorare el barco, ¿no te molesta? **

**Kagome: no ve tranquilo, ¿me llamas cuando volves?**

**Inuyasha: claro **

**Kagome: (me acosté) chau amor**

**Inuyasha: adiós, que descanses (le di un bezo)**

**Kagome: (correspondi)**

**Inuyasha: (Salí de la habitación y fui hasta el comedor, luego a la pista de baile y así recorrí todo el barco, en 5 horas ya lo había visto todo, me fastidiaba tener que usar esa maldita gorra pero en fin tenía que hacerlo, volví con Kagome eran las 7 de la mañana me acosté a su lado, ella estaba profundamente dormida, le di un beso y sonrió) que linda que es **

**Kagome: gracias Inu**

**Inuyasha: ¿te desperté?**

**Kagome: no ya estaba despierta **

**Inuyasha: ah **

**Kagome: ¿qué hora es Inu?**

**Inuyasha: son las 7, duerme otro rato yo me acuesto contigo**

**Kagome: bueno, ¿recorriste el barco?**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Kagome: ¿y? ¿Es lindo?**

**Inuyasha: si, muy grande **

**Kagome: guau**

**Inuyasha: duerme otro rato (la rodee con mis brazos) te amo**

**Kagome: yo también te amo (nos dormimos)**

**Inu/Kag: Zzzzzz **


	31. Chapter 31

**Kagome: ¿Inu? Despierta son las 9**

**Inuyasha: hay Kagome, no me quiero levantar**

**Kagome: bien yo iré sola a bailar**

**Inuyasha: (abrí los ojos) ya me levanto**

**Kagome: jajaja ahor****a**** sí que quieres ir**

**Inuyasha: solo para bailar con vos**

**Kagome: (le sonreí y me empecé a cambiar, como Sango me decía que me vistiera provocativa lo hice así) que te parece**

**Inuyasha: hay mama, que linda… muy hermosa**

**Kagome: jajaja gracias**

**Inuyasha: (no quería que valla sola por si se sentía mal o que algún pervertido como Miroku le haga algo) ¿y yo que te parezco? (me había cuesto mi pantalón negro con una remera blanca estampada con un tigre)**

**Kagome: me gusta te ves muy bien**

**Inuyasha: gracias, ven te mostrare por donde es **

**Kagome: si (me dio un bezo y yo la tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón, tuve que parar varias veces porque me cansaba muy rápido)**

**Inuyasha: ¿te sientes bien?**

**Kagome: si solo me canse un poco, por cierto ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo del crucero?**

**Inuyasha: ah Kikyo me dio la idea en un folleto**

**Kagome: qué raro Kikyo (note que se puso triste) **

**Inuyasha: ¿acaso no te gusta?**

**Kagome: no, no es eso, me encanta **

**Inuyasha: ¿entonces qué pasa?**

**Kagome: no me gusta que se meta en mi vida, solo eso**

**Inuyasha: pues a mí me parece bien porque me ayuda bastante, ya que de mujeres no se mucho que digamos **

**Kagome: jajaja**

**Inuyasha: aquí es **

**Kagome: que grande **

**Inuyasha: si, ven vamos a bailar **

**Kagome: (me tomo de la mano y empezamos a bailar) Inuyasha todos nos están mirando**

**Inuyasha: se quedaron perplejos con tu belleza (se acerco 1 chico)**

**Chico: disculpe señorita ¿quiere bailar?**

**Kagome: ¿no te molesta Inu? (para cuando le pregunte ya se estaba dirigiendo al chico)**

**Inuyasha: está conmigo ahora, largo (se fue)**

**Kagome: jajaja Inuyasha Taisho ¿estás celoso?**

**Inuyasha: puede ser **

**Kagome: jajaja solo me estaba invitando a bailar ¿Por qué no quisiste?**

**Inuyasha: porque ya los conozco dicen una vez y luego otra y otra y te terminan besando**

**Kagome: Inu me case contigo tienes que confiar en mí, pero por otra parte me gustan tus celos**

**Inuyasha: si quieres en la noche te cuento todas las artimañas que tienen **

**Kagome: me parece bien (bailamos como 3 horas) Inu ya no puedo mas no me dan más las piernas**

**Inuyasha: yo te llevo (la alce aúpa y la lleve a nuestro cuarto) te traigo algo para comer**

**Kagome: ¿está muy lejos el comedor?**

**Inuyasha: y tengo que caminar un rato**

**Kagome: entonces no **

**Inuyasha: (sorprendido) ¿por?**

**Kagome: porque si está lejos no quiero que te canses**

**Inuyasha: bien (camine hasta la mesita de luz donde habían instalado un teléfono para que llamara si quería algo fue un regalo de mis padres para que Kagome y yo no nos cansáramos tanto)**

**Kagome: ¿qué haces?**

**Inuyasha: ya verás (sonaba)**

**Empleado: ¿que desea señor Taisho?**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué quieres de comer Kagome?**

**Kagome: no se una pizza **

**Inuyasha: bien, anote **

**Empleado: si**

**Inuyasha: 1 pizza y 1 cerveza con 2 vasos**

**Empleado: enseguida, ¿de que la pizza señor?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome de jamón y queso está bien la pizza**

**Kagome: si **

**Inuyasha: de jamón y queso la pizza**

**Empleado: ya se la llevo**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Kagome: ¿qué hiciste?**

**Inuyasha: lo que pasa es que mis padres nos regalaron este viaje en crucero y para que no nos cansáramos mi padre instalo aquí un teléfono para que nos trajeran las cosas que quisiéramos, cuando quisiéramos**

**Kagome: guau, tus padres son geniales **

**Inuyasha: ah y eso no es todo**

**Kagome: que más**

**Inuyasha: mira esto (le agarre la mano y me dirigí a una puerta que había ahí atrás)**

**Kagome: ¿un piano? ¿Genial tocaras algo, verdad?**

**Inuyasha: si, solo para ti como te gusto tanto como tocaba se me ocurrió enseñarte a tocar**

**Kagome: mmm no soy buena con los instrumentos, me conformo con escucharte a vos **

**Inuyasha: como quieras**

**Kagome: toca algo ahora**

**Inuyasha: bueno (empecé a tocarle) **

**Kagome: ¡hermoso! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!**

**Inuyasha: jajaja, gracias Kagome**

**Kagome: te lo mereces**

**Inuyasha: (sonó el timbre, abrí) ¿hola?**

**Empleado: buenas noches, ¿aquí se hospeda el señor y la señora Taisho?**

**Inuyasha: si aquí es **

**Empleado: la pizza que ordeno**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Empleado: de nada adiós**

**Inuyasha: adiós (cerré la puerta) la comida llego**

**Kagome: que bien **

**Inuyasha: comamos**

**Kagome: si (nos sentamos en la cama y empezamos a comer) Inu no sabes que fue lo que me paso cuando nos ataco ese monstruo el otro día, ¿que habrá pasado con mis poderes espirituales? **

**Inuyasha: no lo sé Kagome, tal vez Imaku o Inutaisho salga humana/o con poderes espirituales, medio demonio como yo o de los 2**

**Kagome: ah (agarre un trozo de pizza, por desgracia no me cayo muy bien, corrí al baño y lo escupí, Inu puso su mano en mi espalda)**

**Inuyasha: ¿estás bien mi amor?**

**Kagome: si un poco, creo que será mejor que no coma nada **

**Inuyasha: te traeré un poco de agua (Salí a buscar una botella que traía yo en el bolso) toma Kagome**

**Kagome: gracias (me levante y tome un poco) **

**Inuyasha: ¿te sientes bien?**

**Kagome: me duele la panza y me siento mareada**

**Inuyasha: ven acuéstate en nuestra cama**

**Kagome: si (me acosté)**

**Inuyasha: ¿quieres que te traiga algo más?**

**Kagome: no, no creo que me haga bien nada **

**Inuyasha: como quieras**

**Kagome: ¿qué hora es amor?**

**Inuyasha: son las 8:30, ¿quieres mirar una peli?**

**Kagome: bueno (tocaron timbre) yo abro **

**Inuyasha: bueno**

**Kagome: hola (era un chico que por su ropa se notaba que trabajaba aquí)**

**Chico: buenos días ¿aquí se encuentra el señor y la señora Taisho?**

**Kagome: (Inuyasha se me acerco)**

**Inuyasha: quien es Kagome**

**Kagome: es para ti Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: ¿que busca?**

**Chico: su habitación ya esta lista**

**Inuyasha: genial**

**Chico: venga le mostrare en donde esta**

**Inuyasha: espere que agarremos las cosas **

**Kagome: ¿qué paso Inu?**

**Inuyasha: nuestra pieza es otra esta era para hoy nada más porque la otro no estaba lista **

**Kagome: ¿hay otra?**

**Inuyasha: si, es una mucho mejor que esta, te encantara Kagome**

**Kagome: ¿dónde está?**

**Chico: por aquí**

**Inuyasha: yo empaco tu ve a ver a donde es**

**Kagome: creo que sería mejor que fueras tú porque yo me perdería al volver **

**Inuyasha: mejor vamos los 2**

**Kagome: me parece bien**

**Chico: por aquí**

**Kagome: (empezamos a caminar) **

**Chico: aquí es su pieza **

**Kagome: (saco unas llaves y abrió era gigante, cocina, baño, una cama gigante, un plasma, computadora, placares enormes) guau Inuyasha es más grande que la otra, me consientes mucho**

**Inuyasha: solo lo mejor para la mujer que amo (el chico se fue)**

**Kagome: (se acerco a mí y nos besamos)**

**Inuyasha: ahora si quieres miramos una peli**

**Kagome: claro, pero antes iré al baño**

**Inuyasha: ¿te sientes bien? (me senté en el sillón)**

**Kagome: si un poco (entre al baño)**

**Inuyasha: (en 2 semanas será el cumpleaños de Kagome y no sabía que regalarle, cuando habláramos a la noche le preguntare que le gusta) **

**Kagome: lista para la peli**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué quieres ver mi amor?**

**Kagome: no se, esa película nueva como es que se llamaba… ah ¡el amor escrito al revés se dice amor! **

**Inuyasha: bueno (ya sabía mazo menos sus gustos las románticas y las de terror romántico)**

**Kagome: ¿te traigo algo para comer?**

**Inuyasha: no, come algo tú, si quieres hay pochoclos en la cocina ya te los hago**

**Kagome: bueno, te ayudo**

**Inuyasha: no tú siéntate, no quiero que te canses**

**Kagome: Inu soy la misma de siempre**

**Inuyasha: si lo sé, la hermosa y fuerte Kagome de siempre**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) gracias**

**Inuyasha: ven (la tome de la mano y la bese) te amo**

**Kagome: si (nos sentamos y empezó)**

**Inuyasha: (esa película me dio una idea comprarle a Kagome un anillo con alguna gema con una inscripción que diga "para mi verdadero amor")**

**Kagome: (Inu estaba raro como distante un momento que lo vi) (la película término) termino amor**

**Inuyasha: ah sí, ¿quieres ir a bailar?**

**Kagome: dale (se vio la luz de la luna por la ventana, InuYasha empezó a palpitar y le cambiaron los ojos y el pelo)**

**Inuyasha: lo había olvidado rayos odio la luna nueva**

**Kagome: no te preocupes te ves súper con el cabello negro**

**Inuyasha: gracias Kagome (nos besamos)**

**Kagome: ¿qué me pongo?**

**Inuyasha: así estas bien**

**Kagome: gracias (tocaron la puerta) yo abro **

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo**

**Kagome: (abrí había un chico de 12 años a lo sumo con un ramo de rosas rojas)**

**Chico: son para usted, las manda su admirador secreto**

**Kagome: pero… ¿quién las envió? **

**Chico: no lo sé solo me dijo que eran para la señorita de esta habitación**

**Kagome: bueno gracias**

**Chico: adiós**

**Kagome: adiós (serré la puerta)**

**Inuyasha: ¿quién era Kagome? (vi el ramo de flores que traía) ¿y eso?**

**Kagome: no lo se me lo trajo recién un chico **

**Inuyasha: aja y de ¿quién eran?**

**Kagome: el chico no lo sabía (tenía una nota) **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué es eso? (empecé a leerla en vos alta) Kagome te amo si sientes lo mismo nos vemos a las 12 en la cubierta, oh no Kagome quédate aquí **

**Kagome: ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿No pensaras ir?**

**Inuyasha: si iré a romperle la cara**

**Kagome: Inuyasha Taisho ¿acaso estas celoso?**

**Inuyasha: yo claro que no, quiero que sepa que eres mía y que no pienso compartirte **

**Kagome: no le des bola Inu sabes que te amo**

**Inuyasha: si lo sé pero no quiero que nos moleste **

**Kagome: (me enoje) sabes que has lo que quieras, yo me voy a acostar**

**Inuyasha: vamos Kagome no te enojes, ¿si no voy te sentirías mejor?**

**Kagome: haz lo que quieras **

**Inuyasha: ¿te haría más feliz si no voy?**

**Kagome: (asentí)**

**Inuyasha: bien no iré, ¿vamos a bailar?**

**Kagome: bueno, espera que me cambie**

**Inuyasha: bueno yo también **

**Kagome: (empecé a cambiarme, me puse un vestido bien holgado para que no se me viera mucho la panza) **

**Inuyasha: listo… (Que es eso ella nunca se pone eso ¬¬)**

**Kagome: ¿te gusta?**

**Inuyasha: si (recordé por un momento las imágenes de mi antigua novia que me puso este collar, me entristecí) **

**Kagome: ¿Inu qué te pasa amor?**

**Inuyasha: nada recordaba los recuerdos que me trae este maldito collar**

**Kagome: ¿porque que te pasó con ese collar?**

**Inuyasha: como soy un Hanyou vivo mucho tiempo, ¿no?**

**Kagome: si **

**Inuyasha: bueno yo tengo como 200 ¿sí?**

**Kagome: si, ¿qué hay con eso?**

**Inuyasha: hace mucho tiempo conocí a una joven sacerdotisa que se enamoro de mí y para que yo no me fuera de su lado me puso este collar que cuando cualquier sacerdotisa diga "abajo" yo me caería al piso de boca y no podría escapar de ella**

**Kagome: ¿abaj…? (me tapo la boca)**

**Inuyasha: no lo digas por favor **

**Kagome: de acuerdo… ¿pero porque razón no te lo sacas? **

**Inuyasha: no puedo, mira lo que pasa si trato de hacer sacármelo (lo agarre con miedo porque lo odiaba a ese collar, trate de sacármelo y ese maldito collar hizo que me callera de cara al piso) **

**Kagome: ¡InuYasha! ¿Estás bien?**

**Inuyasha: si, odio cuando pasa eso (me levante)**

**Kagome: (me puse a pensar si una sacerdotisa se lo puso otra se lo podía sacar) Inu quédate quieto**

**Inuyasha: ¿para qué?**

**Kagome: (le agarre el collar y tire de él pero tenía un campo de fuerza que me repelió)**

**Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?**

**Kagome: si, era una sacerdotisa fuerte la que te lo puso**

**Inuyasha: si se llamaba Midoriko**

**Kagome: ¿Midoriko dices?**

**Inuyasha: si ¿Qué acaso la conoces?**

**Kagome: mi abuelo la conoció, nos dio esto (empecé a revolver entre mi bolso en una cojita tenía guardada la Perla Shikon resguardada por un campo de energía invisible) aquí esta**

**Inuyasha: ¿Qué es eso?**

**Kagome: se llama Perla Shikon es capaz de volver fuerte a humanos y demonios, como Kikyo la hubiera vendido a cualquiera mi abuelo me la dio a mí para que la resguardara**

**Inuyasha: ah ¿y qué hay con eso?**

**Kagome: puedo intentar sacártelo con ella **

**Inuyasha: hay Kagome seria genial **

**Kagome: lo intentare (hice desaparecer el campo de fuerza y la agarre, empezó a billar) ¿listo?**

**Inuyasha: si**

**Kagome: prepárate (la agarre el collar y la perla juntos y tire para arriba) listo creo que ya pude (el collar se rompió en mis manos)**

**Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, muchas gracias!**

**Kagome: de nada Inu, por cierto nunca has pensado en ser un Youkai?**

**Inuyasha: siempre**

**Kagome: ¿quieres serlo?**

**Inuyasha: ¿cómo?**

**Kagome: la perla te puede transformar en un Youkai ¿quieres intentar?**

**Inuyasha: claro ¿ahora?**

**Kagome: no ahora es de noche donde reina la maldad y la oscuridad, debe ser al amanecer **

**Inuyasha: bien, estoy ansioso**

**Kagome: ya vamos a bailar un ¿rato quieres?**

**Inuyasha: si vamos, te estaré eternamente agradecido **

**Kagome: no es nada (caminamos hasta el salón de baile, bailamos hasta el amanecer) Inu ya es hora de que te conviertas, claro si aun quieres **

**Inuyasha: si que quiero**

**Kagome: bien, vamos a cubierta **

**Inuyasha: si (caminos hasta cubierta para buena suerte mía todos estaban o durmiendo o bailando o comiendo algo) listo Kagome **

**Kagome: bien (saque la perla y la puse en su frente) bien (respire hondo) "magia que hizo a esta perla te pido que transformes a InuYasha en un espíritu completo"**

**Inuyasha: (empecé a brillar mis orejas desaparecieron y salieron al costado de mi cara como las de Sesshomaru, me crecieron algo así como 2 garras en las mejillas, mi pelo creció aun mas y me salió una luna en la frente y sentí que podía volar ; la luz se desvaneció) ¿como estoy Kagome?**

**Kagome: completamente cambiado, casi ni te reconozco es mas no me sorprendería que los otros no te reconocieran**

**Inuyasha: no importa, te lo agradezco mucho ahora le cerrare la boca a ese lobo sarnoso cuando vea quien es el deformado **

**Kagome: (cuando se dio vuelta para ir a nuestra habitación se le vio algo así como una cola que reposaba en su hombro) Inu?**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué pasa Kagome?**

**Kagome: tienes cola **

**Inuyasha: ¿¡¿¡¿Qué, que?**

**Kagome: si mira (se la levante)**

**Inuyasha: guau, es genial**

**Kagome: no entremos antes de que te vean **

**Inuyasha: no hay problema Kagome tranquilízate**

**Kagome: vamos Inu **

**Inuyasha: bien, bien, pero antes quiero intentar algo **

**Kagome: ¿qué?**

**Inuyasha: sube a mi espalda**

**Kagome: ¿para qué? **

**Inuyasha: tú solo súbete**

**Kagome: bien (me subí)**

**Inuyasha: agárrate de mi espalda**

**Kagome: si (me agarre y empezó a levitar y fuimos a la cima del bote) guau esto es mágico**

**Inuyasha: ya lo creo**

**Kagome: ¿estás feliz con tu nueva forma?**

**Inuyasha: si y a ¿ti te gusta?**

**Kagome: si, pero… yo me enamore de el otro Inuyasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿qué? ¿Ya no te gusto?**

**Kagome: no, si me sigues gustando nada mas digo que creo que tardare en acostumbrarme a un InuYasha diferente**

**Inuyasha: ah, a ver que mas puedo hacer (pude volar, con mis manos inyecto veneno, mis garras eran más grandes que antes y tenían un filo bastante peligroso) es genial Kagome, como puedo agradecértelo**

**Kagome: no me lo agradezcas**

**Inuyasha: (la abrace y por alguna razón mi cola creo que era eso la envolvió)**

**Kagome: InuYasha tu cola me asfixia **

**Inuyasha: oh si lo siento**

**Kagome: por otra parte es muy suave y linda (se la acaricie)**

**Inuyasha: le tengo que pedir a Sesshomaru que me enseñe como usar mis nuevos poderes**

**Kagome: si es una buena idea, por cierto ¿qué le vas a regalar a Kikyo?**

**Inuyasha: a ella un mp5 ¿le gustara?**

**Kagome: si, ¿y a mí?**

**Inuyasha: a no se sorpresa **

**Kagome: bien**

**Inuyasha: Kagome ¿Cuál es tu piedra?**

**Kagome: el diamante**

**Inuyasha: ah, ¿color favorito?**

**Kagome: el mío es el lila**

**Inuyasha: aha**

**Kagome: ¿porque lo preguntas?**

**Inuyasha: por nada, ya cumplirás los 18**

**Kagome: ¿y?**

**Inuyasha: significa que pronto tendrás otra fiesta de cumpleaños, procurare que fuera mejor que la que hiso Sango el año pasado**

**Kagome: ah sí, no me la recuerdes (nos hiso una fiesta sorpresa y por un error de la pastelería nos quedamos sin la torta y la comida sabia horrible)**

**Inuyasha: ¿y? ¿Qué quieres que te compre de regalo?**

**Kagome: no, no quiero nada, ya me consientes demasiado**

**Inuyasha: sería bueno que todos te dieran algo y yo no**

**Kagome: ¿tu padre no se enojara en que cambiaste tanto?**

**Inuyasha: no, ¿por cierto donde esta esa perla?**

**Kagome: ah la tienes aquí (puse mi dedo en su frente, la perla empezó a billar y salió de su cuerpo) aquí esta**

**Inuyasha: guau es genial**

**Kagome: debo recordarte algo Inu si la perla se rompe todos tus poderes se irán**

**Inuyasha: si lo entiendo, ¿podríamos convertir a Ai en Youkai también? **

**Kagome: no, lo siento la perla debe absorber mucho poder para poder hacerlo de nuevo **

**Inuyasha: ¿y de quien absorbió el poder?**

**Kagome: yo te lo di**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿no te pasara nada?**

**Kagome: no en la perla quedaba un poco de la energía de Midoriko, la tome y la mescle con la mía y pude transformarte**

**Inuyasha: ¿no te sientes cansada?**

**Kagome: no la mayor parte de la energía era de Midoriko**

**Inuyasha: ah (no podía creer lo bondadosa que era, podría a ver muerto dándome sus poderes)**

**Kagome: ¿amor en que piensas?**

**Inuyasha: en nada, lo generosa que eres y la única con un corazón puro**

**Kagome: no lo digas **

**Inuyasha: ¿por qué? **

**Kagome: porque no me gusta que me alaben**

**Inuyasha: ah pero es la verdad**

**Kagome: igual no me llames así**

**Inuyasha: de acuerdo, de acuerdo**

**Kagome: gracias**

**Inuyasha: ¿vamos a la pieza?**

**Kagome: si **


	32. Chapter 32

**Inuyasha: sube**

**Kagome: bueno (me subí a su espalda y se transformo en una bola de luz y en un segundo ya estábamos en la pieza) ¿que fue eso?**

**Inuyasha: tele trasportación, es genial adoro mi nuevo cuerpo**

**Kagome: si es muy lindo y me parece que estas más alto que antes**

**Inuyasha: si es genial**

**Kagome: (bostece) vamos a dormir**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Kagome: (nos acostamos, me abrazo su cola me hacia cosquillas pero era muy linda y suave, a la mañana) Zzzzzz**

**Inuyasha: Kagome despierta **

**Kagome: InuYasha (abrí los ojos, estaba despierto de mi lado de la cama parado) ¿no dormiste?**

**Inuyasha: no mi cola se movía mucho, no sé como Sesshomaru se la esconde **

**Kagome: no lo se **

**Inuyasha: hoy es el último día**

**Kagome: Sango me está llamando (le atendí)**

**Sango: hola Kagome como están tú e Inuyasha, nosotros bien, ¿la están pasando bien?**

**Kagome: la estamos pasando bien, me alegro de que esten bien, y tu y Miroku como van estaremos en casa a las 5 si quieren ir**

**Sango: bien ¡Miroku me pidió casamiento!**

**Kagome: (empecé a gritar) que bien sango ¿cuándo será?**

**Sango: en una semana**

**Kagome: ¡te felicito!**

**Sango: gracias, ¿cómo está Imaku?**

**Kagome: bien muy inquieta**

**Sango: jajaja ya solo 2 meses para que nazca**

**Kagome: si estoy ansiosa… jajaja**

**Sango: ¿qué pasa que te ríes tanto?**

**Kagome: asustamos a InuYasha se está tapando los oídos **

**Sango: a jajaja dile que lo siento**

**Kagome: de acuerdo**

**Sango: bien eso era todo, adiós Kagome nos vemos a las 5 en tu casa **

**Kagome: si, chau sango (colgó)**

**Inuyasha: ¿podrían tratar de gritar menos la próxima?**

**Kagome: lo siento Inu **

**Inuyasha: por cierto ¿por qué gritaban?**

**Kagome: Miroku le pidió casamiento**

**Inuyasha: ah ¿por eso gritaban?**

**Kagome: si**

**Inuyasha: hay que empacar las cosas**

**Kagome: si (empezó a guardar las cosas)**

**Inuyasha: (y a mi estaba llamando Sesshomaru)**

**Sesshomaru: hermano ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?**

**Inuyasha: no hermano, no vengas**

**Sesshomaru: de acuerdo**

**Inuyasha: adiós hermano**

**Sessomaru: adiós hermano**

**Inuyasha: (colgué)**

**Kagome: ¿quién era?**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru **

**Kagome: ¿qué quería?**

**Inuyasha: para ver si nos venía a buscar**

**Kagome: ¿y viene?**

**Inuyasha: no, le dije que no **

**Kagome: ¿Por qué no?**

**Inuyasha: nos vamos volando**

**Kagome: nos verán **

**InuYasha: bien iré alto **

**Kagome: de acuerdo (termine de empacar) yo termine de empacar las cosas Inu**

**Inuyasha: bien, ¿comemos algo?**

**Kagome: bueno **

**Inuyasha: ¿pido unos fideos?**

**Kagome: bueno**

**Inuyasha: (lo llame)**

**Empleado: buenos días ¿que desea?**

**Inuyasha: 2 platos de fideos**

**Empleado: enseguida se los llevamos señor**

**Inuyasha: bien (colgó) ya nos los traen**

**Kagome: (me bezo) Inu para ti sería muy bueno que Ai sea una Youkai **

**Inuyasha: si, pero no puedo pedirte que lo agás**

**Kagome: puedo esperar a que nazca Imaku o Inutaisho para que vuelvan mis poderes al máximo y la trasformaría con la ayuda de la perla**

**Inuyasha: ¿lo arias?**

**Kagome: claro**

**Inuyasha: muchas gracias, primero el collar luego los poderes, tengo que poder pagarlo de alguna manera, lo sea **

**Kagome: ¿lo que sea? (yo quería comprarme un auto pero como no tenía trabajo no podía)**

**Inuyasha: ¿en qué piensas Kagome?**

**Kagome: en que si podrías prestarme plata para un auto **

**Inuyasha: ¿prestarte?**

**Kagome: si ¿es mucho?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome te lo regalo yo**

**Kagome: es mucha plata**

**Inuyasha: Kagome eres mi esposa te lo regalare**

**Kagome: bueno, pero en cuando pueda te regreso la plata**

**Inuyasha: si me la devolves me ofenderé **

**Kagome: está bien**

**Inuyasha: (le di un bezo)**

**Capitán: ATENCION PASAGEROS LLEGAMOS A LA COSTA DE TOKIO PORFAVOR VAJEN LENTO Y CON CUIDADO**

**Inuyasha: esta es nuestra llamada**

**Kagome: si (agarro sus maletas y yo las mías)**

**Inuyasha: vamos **

**Kagome: si (empezamos a caminar y pronto salimos del barco) ¿A dónde vamos Inu?**

**Inuyasha: a casa (me transforme en esa bola de luz agarre a Kagome y volé hasta casa, me volví a transformar) llegamos Kagome**

**Kagome: si, en un rato vendrá Sango a vernos**

**Inuyasha: (entramos a casa) bueno (las luces estaban apagadas, las encendí, había un cartel de bienvenidos y todos nuestros amigos Sesshomaru, Sango con Miroku de la mano , Ai, Kikyo, Shippo y el resto de nuestra familia**

**Todos: ¡bienvenidos! ¿Cómo les fue?**

**Kagome: bien**

**Kikyo: ¿Kagome quien es él?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha**

**Kikyo: ¿Inuyasha?**

**Kagome: si, lo transforme en un Youkai **

**Sesshomaru: me pareció sentir un aura distinta que la de antes**

**Abuelo de Kagome: ¿Kagome no me digas que usaste la perla?**

**Kagome: si **

**Abuelo de Kagome: realmente eres la más fuerte entre todas las sacerdotisas, una común ya abría muerto de agotamiento **

**Inuyasha: ¿Kagome? ¿enserio podrías haber muerto?**

**Kagome: si pero creo que no me importo demasiado**

**Inuyasha: tonta, ¿cómo podría vivir yo si mueres?**

**Kagome: lo siento**

**Sesshomaru: tampoco la retes, te dio un nuevo cuerpo más poderes y por lo que veo también te saco el collar de aquella sacerdotisa**

**Inuyasha: si estuvo increíble Kagome**

**Kagome: no fue nada**

**Sesshomaru: sí que lo fue ¿y InuYasha te gusta tu nuevo cuerpo? **

**Inuyasha: si es genial **

**Ai: no es justo yo también quiero ser un Youkai**

**Kagome: Ai si esperas hasta que nazca Imaku yo misma te transformare**

**Ai: gracias Kagome**

**Kagome: de nada**

**Shippo: ¡Kagome! (salte a sus brazos)**

**Kagome: hola Shippo ¿Cómo estás?**

**Shippo: bien, pero te extrañe mucho**

**Kagome: yo también a ti Shippo **

**Shippo: ¿podemos ir al parque?**

**Inuyasha: claro, ¿Sesshomaru me enseñarías como usar mis nuevos poderes?**

**Sesshomaru: claro**

**Kikyo: Kagome vamos a comprar cosas para el bebe?**

**Kagome: bueno, ¿Sango quieres venir?**

**Sango: claro de paso aprovecho y voy a ver vestidos de novia **

**Kagome: gran idea, ¿Inu está bien que valla con ellas?**

**Inuyasha: claro (le di toda la plata que tenía en ese bolsillo como $50.000) toma paga la primera cuota y cómprale algo a los niños**

**Kagome: bueno (nos dimos un bezo)**

**Kikyo: ya tortolos, vámonos Kagome**

**Kagome: si, adiós Inu**

**Inuyasha: chau Kagome**

**Kagome: (empezamos a caminar hasta el shopping)**

**Kagome: ¿qué es lo primero que hacemos?**

**Kikyo: el vestido para Sango que es lo que más se aproxima**

**Kagome: de acuerdo**

**Sango: ¿donde lo compramos? **

**Kikyo: allá hay muy lindos vestidos **

**Sango: bueno **

**Kagome: (empezamos a caminar hacia allá) ¿Sango de qué color quieres tu vestido? **

**Sango: de color blanco**

**Kagome: ¿cómo te gustaría?**

**Sango: no lo sé con una cola bien larga creo **

**Kikyo: ¿y quién será tu madrina de casamiento?**

**Sango: no se ¿tu Kagome?**

**Kagome: bueno será un honor sango **

**Kikyo: Kagome ¿Quiénes van a ser los padrinos de Imaku?**

**Kagome: InuYasha te eligió a ti Kikyo y yo elegí a Sesshomaru**

**Kikyo: jajaja se eligieron a los tíos**

**Kagome: si (dije riéndome)**

**Con los chicos**

**Sesshomaru: bien InuYasha lo primero que debes saber es que tus garras son tu mejor arma, debes usarlas con mucho cuidado porque inyectan veneno muy poderoso, cuando ataques gira en círculos para intensificar el daño a tu oponente**

**Inuyasha: bien (lo intente y me salió)**

**Sesshomaru: bien, ahora la cola, tienes que tener sumo cuidado con ella cuando estés con Kagome porque la puedes asfixiar **

**Inuyasha: bien **

**Sesshomaru: ¿bien hermano que más quieres saber? **

**Inuyasha: como convertirme en un perro gigante **

**Sesshomaru: tienes que enojarte pensar en algo que desate tus emociones tristeza, amor, odio, ¿que mas? **

**Inuyasha: 2 cosas**

**Sesshomaru: ¿qué?**

**Inuyasha: ¿qué otro poder tengo?**

**Sesshomaru: mmm, puedes volar, transformarte en distintas figuras, tele transportación, telepatía y telequinesis**

**Inuyasha: genial**

**Sesshomaru: ¿que más deseas saber hermano?**

**Inuyasha: ¿Cómo escondo mi cola?**

**Sesshomaru: tienes que absorberla**

**Inuyasha: a ver (me esforcé un poco y pude al final)**

**Sesshomaru: bien ya lo tienes, ¿algo mas en lo que tengas dudas?**

**Inuyasha: si, ¿qué es esa bola de luz en la que me transforme?**

**Sesshomaru: si, eso es la tele transportación**

**Inuyasha: ¿y puedo llevar a shippo y a Kagome conmigo?**

**Sesshomaru: si, si puedes hermano**

**Inuyasha: mis nuevos poderes son geniales**

**Sesshomaru: si, ya lo sabía**

**Con las chicas**

**Kikyo: ¡corre, Kagome rápido!**

**Kagome: Kikyo espérame no puedo correr tanto**

**Sango: espérala Kikyo **

**Kikyo: pero se lo llevaran **

**Kagome: ya abra otros (estábamos corriendo por una ropita para bebe que le había gustado a Kikyo para Imaku)**

**Kikyo: bien pero si se lo llevan será culpa de ustedes**

**Kagome: bien**

**Sango: Kikyo ve tu a delante yo me quedare con Kagome**

**Kikyo: bien las espero allá**

**Kag/San: bien**

**Kagome: (quería saber cómo se encontraba InuYasha, suspire)**

**Sango: que paso que suspiraste tan así**

**Kagome: a nada, me pregunto cómo estará Inuyasha**

**Sango: es increíble que se hallan enamorado **

**Kagome: si, tienes que contarme como Miroku te pidió matrimonio**

**Sango: fuimos a cenar y en ese momento de arrodillo y me lo pidió**

**Kagome: que romántico**

**Sango: ¿y? Kagome tú e InuYasha se piensan separar**

**Kagome: claro que no sango, el término enamorándose de mí y yo de él, nos dolería separarnos**

**Sango: ah, ¿qué te regalara para tu cumpleaños?**

**Kagome: creo que un auto **

**Sango: guau sí que te quiere**

**Kagome: si (llegamos a la tienda) ¿Kikyo lo conseguiste?**

**Kikyo: si aquí esta**

**Kagome: gracias **

**Kikyo: de nada**

**Kagome: bien ahora lo mío, un auto **

**Sango: si, cual te gusta **

**Kagome: no lo sé tengo que ver **

**Kikyo: mira allá hay una venta de autos**

**Kagome: si, vamos a ver**

**Con los chicos**

**Sesshomaru: ¿algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?**

**Inuyasha: si, quiero que me acompañes a él shopping a comprarle un anillo gravado a Kagome **

**Sesshomaru: bien vamos**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru te juego una carrera volando**

**Sesshomaru: acepto tu reto hermano**

**Inuyasha: a la de 3**

**Sesshomaru: 1**

**Inuyasha: 2 **

**Sesshomaru: ¡3!**

**Inuyasha: (empezamos a volar, me gano solo por 2 malditos cm)**

**Sesshomaru: te gane hermano**

**Inuyasha: pura suerte**

**Sesshomaru: como quieras llamarlo, ¿por cierto a que habíamos venido?**

**Inuyasha: por un anillo grabado para Kagome**

**Sesshomaru: ¿para su cumpleaños?**

**Inuyasha: si**

**Sesshomaru: te ayudo a comprarlo**

**Inuyasha: como quieras**

**Sesshomaru: oye ahí está Kagome**

**Inuyasha: ¡no! Hay que escondernos **

**Sesshomaru: ¿por qué?**

**Inuyasha: porque es una sorpresa**

**Sesshomaru: mira ahí se metieron a un negocio de autos**

**Inuyasha: ven vamos a comprar el anillo a aquella joyería de allá (caminamos hasta la tienda)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Dueño: buenos días ¿Qué desean?**

**Inuyasha: un anillo con un diamante y gravado**

**Dueño: que quiere que diga la inscripción**

**InuYasha: para la mujer más linda del mundo**

**Dueño: enseguida se lo traigo**

**InuYasha: gracias (nos trajo varios, nos decidimos por uno con un diamante enorme) queremos ese**

**Dueño: serian $50.000**

**InuYasha: lo llevaremos**

**Dueño: ¿para regalar?**

**Inuyasha: si para regalar (no lo voy a llevar así)**

**Dueño: aquí lo tiene**

**Inuyasha: gracias**

**Dueño: de nada**

**Sesshomaru: adiós**

**Dueño: adiós**

**Inuyasha: (salimos de la tienda) vamos a mi casa quiero preparar algo romántico para ella**

**Sesshomaru: bien te ayudo**

**Con las chicas**

**Kagome: ¿chicas vamos a mi casa?**

**Kikyo: bueno**

**Sango: (me llego un mensaje de InuYasha, decía: sango por favor mantén lejos de la casa a Kagome que le estoy preparando una sorpresa) oye Kagome vamos a comprar un nuevo vestido para ti**

**Kagome: no lo sé sango estoy algo cansada, ¿no puede ser otro día?**

**Sango: vamos tomara un segundo nada más**

**Kagome: está bien vamos Kikyo **

**Kikyo: si **

**Kagome: ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer? **

**Sango: porque mi sexto sentido me dice que Inuyasha está planeando algo para ustedes 2**

**Kagome: no lo sé, hace algunos días que no está muy romántico**

**Sango: es hombre quien sabe que deambula por su mente**

**Kagome: si (suspire) tienes razón sango**

**Sango: bueno, miren entremos ahí tienen muy lindos vestidos (las agarre de las manos y las arrastre hasta la tienda)**

**Kagome: ¡tranquila sango!**

**Sango: lo siento jajaja (entramos a la tienda)**

Inuyasha: ¡Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru: ¡¿Qué?**

**Inuyasha: ayúdame con esto**

**Sesshomaru: ¿qué cosa?**

**Inuyasha: con las rosas **

**Sesshomaru: tranquilo ¿no le dijiste que sango la tendría ocupada?**

**Inuyasha: si pero no se cuanto tardara (escuche a Kagome, Kikyo y Sango) ¡no ves ahí vienen!**

**Sesshomaru: bien, bien me equivoque será mejor que yo me valla**

**Inuyasha: si será mejor que te vayas (salió por la ventana)**

**Kagome: ¡Inu!¿Estás aquí?**

**Inuyasha: si, ya bajo (cerré la puerta y baje las escaleras) hola chicas **

**San/Kik: hola y adiós chicos nos vemos mañana**

**Kagome: chau chicas**

**Inuyasha: buenas noches (se retiraron)**

**Kagome: ¿que isiste hoy mi amor?**

**Inuyasha: estuve practicando con mis nuevos poderes con Sesshomaru el me enseño todo lo que puedo hacer con mi nuevo cuerpo**

**Kagome: ah y ¿que mas puedes hacer?**

**Inuyasha: puedo volar, transformarte en distintas figuras, tele transportación, telepatía, telequinesis y convertirme en un perro gigante **

**Kagome: cuantas cosas**

**Inuyasha: si **

**Kagome: que te parece mi nuevo vestido lo escogió sango**

**Inuyasha: si te… (Aclare la garganta) te ves hermosa**

**Kagome: (me sonroje) gracias amor, yo voy a ir a la pieza estoy cansada**

**Inuyasha: bien yo subiré contigo (la agarre de la cintura y subimos, abrí la puerta) dime que te parece **

**Kagome: guau (había flores por todas partes rosas rojas y en el piso los pétalos solos) es hermoso mi amor (note que había una cajita en mi almohada) ¿Inu es para mí?**

**Inuyasha: si, adelante ábrelo Kagome**

**Kagome: si (abrí la caja, tenía un anillo de diamantes con un grabado "para la mujer más linda del mundo") Inu es hermoso gracias (lo abrace y le di un beso) pero debió haberte costado una fortuna **

**Inuyasha: no Sesshomaru me ayudo a pagarlo **

**Kagome: ah, qué bueno que fue (le di un bezo)**

**Inuyasha: (ya eran las 9:00) ven vamos a acostarnos**

**Kagome: si estoy cansada de llevar con migo a Imaku (corrió la sabana y nos acostamos todo olía a rosas) es hermoso esto Inu**

**Inuyasha: solo lo mejor para la mujer que amo**

**Kagome: Inu quieres ir mañana a una pileta, algo me dice que hará mucho calor**

**Inuyasha: claro (nos dorminos)**

**Un día en la playa**

**Kagome/Inuyasha: Zzzzzz (Shippo entro corriendo)**

**Shippo: ¡despierten! **

**Inuyasha: (Kagome seguía dormida porque Imaku no la había dejado dormir) Shippo no grites que tu madre no pudo dormir por tu hermana**

**Shippo: ah lo siento**

**Inuyasha: está bien, ¿Qué querías Shippo?**

**Shippo: para saber dónde vamos a ir hoy**

**Inuyasha: vamos a ir una pileta**

**Shippo: pero no tengo traje de baño**

**Inuyasha: (me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Kagome) ven vamos que te comprare uno**

**Shippo: bien vamos **

**Inuyasha: baja, yo me cambio y voy pídele a Kaede que te el desayuno**

**Shippo: de acuerdo (bajo)**

**Inuyasha: (empecé a cambiarme me puse la malla para la pileta y una remera negra, Kagome seguía dormida, se veía tan delicada, y frágil que no me controle y le di un bezo) dulces sueños amada mía (baje las escaleras Shippo estaba desayunando)**

**Kaede: buenos días joven InuYasha, ¿y la señorita Kagome? **

**Inuyasha: sigue durmiendo porque ayer Imaku no la dejo dormir porque pateo mucho**

**Kaede: ah ojala que descanse**

**Inuyasha: si (empecé a comer el desayuno) esta rico Kaede**

**Kaede: gracias joven InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: ¿Kaede me haces un favor?**

**Kaede: claro que si joven Inuyasha ¿Qué?**

**Inuyasha: si Kagome se despierta ¿le dices que fui a comprarle un traje de baño a Shippo?**

**Kaede: claro joven Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: a y dile que si quiere que prepare las cosas para salir a una pileta**

**Kaede: está bien joven Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: adiós Kaede**

**Shippo: buen día Kaede**

**Kaede: gracias Shippo, adiós**

**Inuyasha: vuelvo en un rato (salimos en el auto, Shippo estaba algo distante) ¿te pasa algo Shippo?**

**Shippo: no, solo estoy preocupado por Kagome**

**Inuyasha: ah, no debes preocuparte tu madre es muy fuerte y decidida **

**Shippo: tienes razón InuYasha **

**Inuyasha: llegamos, baja Shippo **

**Shippo: si **

**Inuyasha: (entramos le compre un traje a él y compre artículos de playa, en 30 minutos volvimos a casa) ¿Kaede, Kagome sigue dormida?**

**Kaede: si está profundamente dormida**

**Inuyasha: si y no es para menos Imaku no la dejo dormir en toda la noche**

**Kaede: ¿quiere que le prepare el almuerzo? **

**Inuyasha: si por favor (empezó a preparar unas milanesas con puré, en 15 minutos estaban listas)**

**Kaede: aquí las tiene joven Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: gracias, iré a despertar a Kagome (entre a la pieza, estaba tan tranquila, le di un beso pero ella me agarro de la remera y me empujo hacia la cama, le exigía mas y mas a sus labios) Kagome mi amor, despierta**

**Kagome: (abrí los ojos InuYasha estaba acostado a mi lado con una gran sonrisa, bostece) Inu ¿Qué paso?**

**Inuyasha: vine a despertarte, ya es medio día **

**Kagome: ¿y porque no me despertaste antes?**

**Inuyasha: estabas muy dormida y anoche casi no dormiste entonces preferí dejarte dormir**

**Kagome: ah gracias Inu ¿Qué hiciste?**

**Inuyasha: lleve a Shippo a comprarse un traje de baño porque él no tenía **

**Kagome: a, ya me levanto **

**Inuyasha: bien, la comida ya esta lista**

**Kagome: bien, ya bajo**

**InuYasha: bueno, te espero abajo**

**Kagome: bueno (se fue y yo me cambie me puse mi traje de baño con un vestido azul, baje me estaban esperando con la comida en la mesa)**

**Kaede/Shippo: buenos días Kagome**

**Kagome: buenos días Kaede, buenos días Shippo**

**Inuyasha: ¿Cómo dormiste mi amor?**

**Kagome: bien amor**

**Kaede: (le susurra a Shippo) nunca los vi tan románticos **

**Shippo: es cierto **


End file.
